


born right in the doorway

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Biting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cas (...but not really), Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Twincest, trans alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Jimmy’s heats aren’t usually as bad as mine, but —” Cas says, then closes his eyes like he’s trying to collect his thoughts. “He’s asking for you.”“He’s asking for me,” Dean repeats, bewildered. He struggles to ignore the way Cas is obviously hard against the front of his boxer briefs.“I believe you could make him more comfortable.”“You guys know there are alpha services, right? It doesn’t have to be me.”
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 261
Kudos: 365
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. CLEAR EYES, FULL HEARTS

**Author's Note:**

> i started this thing so long ago that i can't remember all the folks who helped me with this. :( but i can say that recently the fantastically fabulous [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) and effervescent [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) have played cheerleader and caught at least some of my mistakes.

Dean doesn’t like cats. 

There are two cats in his basket of clean laundry. 

“What the fuck, guys,” Dean groans, making a vague shooing motion. 

The cats don’t move. Manny doesn’t bother to open his eyes and Steve just stares like Dean is the one in the wrong. “Come on,” Dean says. 

For a few moments, they’re in the middle of a high-noon stand-off. Dean tips the basket far enough that they hop out, looking miffed as they saunter off together, probably to cover more of Dean’s clothes in cat hair. 

Dean isn’t really mad about it, but still, it’s a good excuse to talk to Jimmy while his coffee percolates. “Your cats were in my laundry again.” 

“Sorry,” Jimmy says, not sounding sorry at all. He holds his bong and lighter out towards Dean. 

“Dude, it’s like nine a.m.” 

Jimmy shrugs. “Suit yourself.” 

“Where’s Cas?” 

“Work.” 

“It’s Saturday.” 

Jimmy sets his bong on the coffee table and follows Dean into the kitchen as the coffee maker sputters. “Sometimes people work on Saturdays.” 

“Isn’t he some kind of head honcho? The kind that can make his underlings work on Saturday.” Dean pours coffee for each of them, passes a mug off to Jimmy so he can add a horrifying amount of sugar and cream. It’s barely coffee when he’s done with it. 

“He’s head honcho because he would never drop his own shit on other people.” 

Dean hums in assent. They lean against the counter, shoulder to shoulder, and sip coffee in silence for a minute. “Hey, you want biscuits and gravy?” Dean says. 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy’s eyes are a little bloodshot and he’s grinning loosely. “Marry me.” 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, ok. Buy me a ring first.” 

Dean has his own tv in the basement he rents from Cas and Jimmy, but that doesn’t stop him from crashing in on their Stranger Things marathon on the Friday season two comes out. Jimmy’s bong is never far away and Cas and Dean are working their way through a few beers. Cas and Jimmy are on the couch, Dean in a chair. Jimmy’s toes are shoved under Cas’s thigh and one of the cats is in his lap. It must be cold without the flush of alcohol. 

They all gasp and tense at all the right moments, staying up way later than they should for “just one more episode.” 

It’s good to be around them. Really good. Sometimes Dean even says something that makes Cas laugh a little and Jimmy always laughs a lot. Tension slips out of Dean’s shoulders. The last time he was this relaxed was living with Charlie after she dropped out of college, back before Lisa. 

At some point, Cas and Jimmy share a heavy, long look, some kind of twin language. Cas shakes his head, barely, and Jimmy turns back to the TV with a sigh. 

“You ok?” Dean says without thinking. 

Jimmy turns his frown to Cas. “Everything’s fine.” 

Dean feels stupid for asking, but the Winchester men are all alphas, and Charlie and Lisa are the only people he’s lived with since leaving home — Charlie an alpha, Lisa a beta. “Is it, uh, an omega thing?” 

Cas turns a withering stare on Dean. “No, Dean. It’s not an ‘omega thing.’” Cas only brings out the air quotes when he’s at least a little bit pissed. 

“I just meant — if I need to leave for a few days.” 

“Neither one of us are going to go into heat, if that’s what you’re saying,” Jimmy says. “Wouldn’t you be able to smell it anyway? I mean, what  _ have  _ you been doing when we go into heat?” 

“Staying with Charlie or Benny,” Dean says. 

Dean’s been with omegas in heat before. The smell is heady, makes his legs drunkenly weak, makes his blood sing with  _ mate-mate-mate  _ and  _ mine-mine-mine _ , even when they’re only going to be together for a night. It’s hard to leave them in the morning, the alpha in him insisting he take care of his omega.

The first time one of the twins — Jimmy — went into heat was not long after Dean moved in, and it was rough to smell it all over the house, even in Dean’s basement. Dean is self-aware enough to know it would be much harder now. 

“You leave every time?” Cas says. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, looking away. Cas’s eyes are a little intense. 

“You knew we were omegas when you moved in,” Cas says. 

“Cas, I’m not complaining. I just don’t want to cause problems for either of you. Or make you uncomfortable.” 

“We knew you were an alpha when you moved in, too,” Jimmy says. “We trust you not to attack us or whatever.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Dean says. “You don’t know me that well.” 

“I mean, you’ve never even looked at us like that,” Jimmy says. “So I’m not that worried about it.” 

Dean is surprised into silence. He’s spent the last several months thinking he was one stare-too-long incident away from being kicked to the curb. He tries not to be weird about it, but the house has a  _ pool _ and he’s had to watch Cas and Jimmy in it pretty much every day, splashing at each other like kids. Laughing together. It’s almost painful sometimes, how happy they are. 

And even clothed, they’re gorgeous: broad shoulders, thick thighs, shirt clinging to their bellies — Cas’s abs, Jimmy softer. Dean knows stereotypes about what omegas look like are mostly bullshit, if for no other reason than there’s nothing weak or submissive in their bodies. 

“Anyway, I’m not due for another month,” Jimmy says. “Cas, maybe six weeks. He’s not very predictable.” 

Dean finishes his beer. “Ok. But if you decide you want me to leave, I’ll go. No questions asked.” 

Jimmy takes a deep hit from his bong, offers it to Cas and Dean like always. They both decline.

“Amateurs,” Jimmy mutters, then shoves both cats out of his lap to get up. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

“‘Night,” Dean says. He and Cas are still slumped into their respective seats. They’re quiet for a long time, and Dean thinks he really should head downstairs. “Hey, are we going to finish tomorrow? My schedule’s open.” 

“Don’t you usually go to Charlie’s on Saturdays?” 

“Not every Saturday,” Dean says. “I’ll make biscuits and gravy in the morning.” 

“Now that,” Cas says with a quirk of his lips, “you definitely do every Saturday.” 

Dean blushes without being entirely certain why. “It doesn’t make sense to cook for one. And I like feeding you guys.” 

“Is that so,” Cas says, tone suddenly flat. 

“Yeah? I mean, not a lot of people have appreciated my cooking in my life. Charlie, I guess, and — but my family didn’t exactly have a discerning palate. It’s nice.” 

Cas stops looking at him so intently, going back to a lazy sprawl. “We should go to bed.” 

“Or we could watch Dr. Sexy. Just one.” 

Cas acts like he’s considering saying no, but he says, “The bomb episode, and I’m in.” 

Dean grins and starts the show. They’ve watched this one together before. Cas doesn’t like to admit he likes Dr. Sexy, though Dean did once get him to confess that Dr. Sexy is, indeed, pretty sexy. They were both a little high that night — Jimmy out late working a wedding — and Dean laughed for ages while Cas sulked. 

They make the same observations to each other that they did before, and Dean kind of loves that they have that sort of rapport. Stories they’ve already told. 

“That’s the coach from Friday Night Lights,” Dean says. 

Cas rolls his eyes. They’ve had this argument before. “I’m not watching a show about football.” 

“It’s not about football. It’s about Texas. It was filmed here.” 

“That sounds even worse.” 

“Why’d you move here, then? Y’all are from Illinois, right?” 

“‘Y’all,’” Cas says, laughing. “Yes, Illinois. Pontiac, to be specific. Then I went to Baylor and Jimmy followed. There’s a lot more career opportunities in Austin, though. Better art scene for Jimmy.”

“Baylor?” Dean says. “You don’t strike me as religious. No offense.” 

“Our parents were… interesting,” Cas says. 

“My parents are dead, too,” Dean says, shockingly honest in the glow of the tv.

“Oh, no, they’re not dead. We just don’t speak anymore, since right after Baylor. I didn’t tell them I was gay until they had paid for my education.” Cas says it as if by rote, as if he’s repeated these words over and over. Maybe it makes it hurt less. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, knowing it’s not enough, nearly desperate with the urge to put his arms around Cas and say he won’t let anyone hurt him again. It’s difficult to resist but not impossible, and again, he’s thinking about their heats. They trust him. He better not break it.

“Episode’s over,” Cas says as the credits roll. 

Dean heaves himself out of the chair, left knee cracking like always. 

“Goodnight,” Cas says, smiling up at Dean in his quiet way. 

“See you tomorrow.” 


	2. ALPHA ARROGANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Alpha arrogance,’ huh?” Dean says. “Is that what you’re into?” 
> 
> Jimmy laughs. “Not exactly.” 

As predicted, Jimmy goes into heat four weeks later. Dean avoids their level of the house as much as possible, though that’s where the kitchen is, so he has no choice but to brave it sometimes. He holds his breath as long as he can. When he hears muffled noises from Jimmy’s bedroom, he turns the tv up and only lets himself think about it long enough to hope Jimmy is doing ok alone. He pretends like he doesn’t jerk off more than he has since he was a teenager. It’s just the hormones that make his alpha want so badly. 

Dean doesn’t see much of Cas for a few days, but maybe he’s just locked up in his own room trying to avoid the stench.

When Jimmy finally meets Dean at the coffeemaker like usual on the fifth day, he looks a little sheepish. “Sorry,” Jimmy says. 

“What for?” Dean hands him coffee and the French vanilla creamer out of the fridge. 

“If I was loud. Or smelly. It’s embarrassing.” 

“You’ve never worried about that before.” 

“Yeah, well, I thought you were used to it by now. Now that I know you aren’t, it’s weird.” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Dean says. “It’s not a problem.” 

Cas is quieter. His bedroom is directly over Dean’s living room, so Dean expected more sound to travel between their air vents, but there’s not much. The scent, though: Dean is fighting off an hard-on every time he treks the stairs to the kitchen. Jesus, that would be embarrassing if Jimmy or Cas ran into him, but it never happens. 

When Dean sees them, he pretends — again — that nothing is out of the ordinary. Neither of them say anything, so he must do an ok job. 

The night after Cas’s heat breaks, he’s exhausted enough that Dean worries his face will crash into his dinner plate at any moment. “Go to bed,” Dean says. “I’ll clean up.” 

“The cook doesn’t clean,” Cas protests. 

Dean arches an eyebrow and nods towards the hallway. “Go.” 

He’s not meaning to do an alpha thing, commanding, but he can still see Cas shutting down. Jimmy watches with open curiosity. 

“Shit,” Dean says. “That wasn’t supposed to come out like that. You just look really tired.” 

“Goodnight,” Cas says, not meeting Dean’s eyes. 

Dean already offered to take care of the kitchen, but Jimmy sticks around to put leftovers in tupperware while Dean loads the dishwasher. Dean always tries to make at least enough food to feed Cas lunch the next day, too. 

“I’ve never seen him react like that,” Jimmy says, not quite casual. “Alphas pull that kind of shit with him at work all the time.” 

“Fuck,” Dean says. “I really didn’t mean to. I’m an asshole.” 

“You’re not that bad,” Jimmy says. “But he has enough trouble being an omega without our friends treating us like we’re pets to be ordered around.” 

_ Our friends _ . It makes Dean glow a little. “It won’t happen again,” Dean says. 

“I know.” Jimmy gives Dean a little smile, then brightens. “Hey, want to smoke a joint on the deck? It’s not too chilly.” 

“Sure,” Dean says. 

Jimmy and Cas are fun all the time — in different ways — but Jimmy higher than usual and giggling is especially wonderful, and not just because Dean is stupid stoned, too. “Listen to this song,” Jimmy says, poking at his phone. 

The song is filthy and raunchy and unbelievable. “‘Alpha arrogance,’ huh?” Dean says. “Is that what you’re into?” 

He’s is mostly teasing after their conversation in the kitchen, and Jimmy laughs. “Not exactly.” 

Dean is glad they aren’t facing each other so he can stare out into the night and fake nonchalance. “What are you into, then? Girls, boys, other? None of the above?” 

Out of the corner of Dean’s eye, Jimmy shrugs. “I’m flexible.” 

“Me too.” Dean takes too big of a hit off their second — it can’t possibly be their third because Dean is still coherent — joint. “So, uh, not alphas, though?” 

Jimmy shrugs again. “It’s never really mattered one way or the other. I’m not exactly seeking someone.” 

“I get you,” Dean says. 

“Hey, do you know how to get these goddamn birds to stop puking on the deck? Cas thought it was some sort of mating ritual, but they’ve been doing it all winter, too.”

“One of those owls —”

“We tried that. I also read something stupid online about mirrors but they just puked  _ on _ the mirrors. At this point I’m ready to buy a BB gun and shoot ‘em.” 

“Yeah, the neighbors would love that.” 

Jimmy grins over at him. Dean grins back. Dean feels something loosen in his chest, a tension he didn’t know was there fading away. 


	3. LICKING, SWALLOWING, AND SUCKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charlie:** Bring C&J this weekend! 
> 
> **Dean:** I’ll ask but I don’t know. They don’t really seem the partying type
> 
> **Charlie:** W/e if you think they are cool, they must be cool, so MAKE THEM COME. By order of the queen.

Saturday nights are usually just Dean and Charlie reliving their glory days as roomies. Charlie’s girlfriend doesn’t get Saturdays off work very often, but when she does, they always invite all their other friends, too, the ones that are still their family even if they don’t have to check in via text every other day like Charlie and Dean do. 

**Charlie** : Bring C&J this weekend! 

**Dean** : I’ll ask but I don’t know. They don’t really seem the partying type

**Charlie** : W/e if you think they are cool, they must be cool, so MAKE THEM COME. By order of the queen. 

Jimmy’s first question is, “Can I bring weed?” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m sure there will be plenty there.” 

“Even better!” 

“What’s your poison these days, Cas?” Dean says. “Whiskey?” 

“Scotch in particular.”

“You’re not getting fucking scotch,” Dean says. “I’ll get us a bottle of Jack Daniels.” 

Cas scowls. 

“What? You want Fireball?” 

Cas scowls deeper. Jimmy smirks. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Dean says. 

“Buy some beer while you’re at it,” Jimmy says. “The Family Business kind you like.” 

“Any other requests from the alcohol princesses?” 

Jimmy shoves at his shoulder. Dean is careful not to react the way John Winchester would, as an attack on his alphaness. It’s not hard: Dean likes when Jimmy touches him, even if it’s just because Dean is being an asshole. 

“Jackass,” Jimmy says. 

“What time Saturday?” Cas says. 

“Seven? We can Lyft together. It doesn’t sound like any of us will be driving home.” 

Cas goes to bed early, right as Dean is coming out of the kitchen with fresh beers for himself and Jimmy. It’s pretty strange, but Dean could swear Cas veers into Jimmy’s room instead of his own. 

Cas wears scent blockers pretty much any time he’s outside the house, but Dean and Jimmy rarely bother. The chemical tang in Dean’s nose as they crowd into the car is a surprise. He’s usually driven half-wild by their scents, but now he just kind of wants to sneeze. 

Dean gives the address to the driver, then pulls out his phone and replies to their group text. 

**Dean:** You won’t be the only omegas there 

Dean is watching in the rearview mirror as Jimmy unlocks his phone and rolls his eyes. 

**Jimmy:** Why are we texting? 

**Dean:** Idk, there’s a stranger in the car. Sometimes Cas doesn’t want people to know

Cas looks up at Dean. “I’m not concerned about it.” 

“About the party specifically or about people knowing in general?” 

**Cas:** I’m not ashamed. 

Jimmy snorts. “Yes you are.” 

Cas goes back to looking out the window, clearly dismissing the conversation. Jimmy stares at the side of his face for a few moments like he’s trying to say something with his eyes that Cas doesn’t want to hear, but eventually Jimmy sighs and turns back to Dean. “Who’s going to be there?” 

“My best friend, Charlie,” Dean says. 

“You guys used to live together. Were you dating?” 

Dean laughs. “Dude, she’s a lesbian. Her girlfriend will be there. Gilda. And Benny, I’m sure. Jo grew up with me and Sammy, and then she tracked him down on Facebook or something after she came to UT and found out I had moved here too. Ash has a mullet and will never let it go. Great weed, too, if you need a hook-up. And Charlie always invites a bunch of her queer friends that I don’t really know.”

“I’m having flashbacks to my college years,” Jimmy says with a wistful sigh. “Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally went to a queer sex party?” 

“I didn’t think you went to college,” Dean says. 

“No, but Cas did. And I’m not averse to crashing parties.” 

“You let people think we were the same person,” Cas says.

“How else was I going to use your meal card?” 

“And then Amelia —” 

“Don’t, Cas,” Jimmy says softly. “You know I’m sorry about that.” 

“I had plenty of girl drama at that age, too,” Dean says, thinking about Cassie. Or, hell, any number of other people he dated or screwed around with when he was still a stupid kid. 

“I was confused,” Jimmy says. “I’m lucky Cas still talks to me.” 

“I can’t get rid of you,” Cas says. Jimmy gives him a fond smile. Dean wishes he knew what to say to get the same kind of smile. 

Jimmy’s backpack is full of alcohol and weed and he lets Dean carry it up the stairs to Charlie’s apartment, at Dean’s insistence. “Quit being such an alpha,” Jimmy says. 

“I like doing nice things for people,” Dean says, trying not to let Jimmy barb him. 

They’re later than they meant to be — Jimmy pre-gamed so much that he barely remembered they were going out at all — and pretty much everyone is already there when Dean shoves Charlie’s door open. Cas’s face goes from somber to a kind of quiet politeness Dean thinks he must use at work. It helps him keep at a distance from people, but it’s been a long time since he was like that with Dean. 

Jimmy shoves past Dean, immediately spotting the joint being passed around the living room and plopping himself on the couch next to Jo. “Hey, I’m Jimmy,” he says, holding out a hand. 

Jo shakes his hand like she’s never done it before. “Jo,” she says. “Want to hit this?” 

“Absolutely.” 

While Jimmy inhales, Jo points around the circle. “Ash, Alicia, Gilda, Garth. Charlie and Gabe are in the kitchen. Benny and Max are being gross and smoking cigarettes on the porch.” 

“Gross,” Jimmy agrees, passing to Gilda. 

“C’mon,” Dean gestures to Cas. Clearly Jimmy can take care of himself. 

Cas follows Dean into the kitchen. Charlie throws herself at Dean, squealing, and Cas catches the backpack before it falls. Charlie is wearing the Transgender Avenger shirt Dean bought her a hundred years ago. “Nice shirt,” Dean says, smirking. 

“Some asshole cis dude bought it for me,” Charlie says, pinching his cheeks. “Is this Cas or Jimmy?” 

“Cas,” Dean says. “Jimmy’s hair is longer.” 

“And he has a penchant for wearing purple and being covered in cat hair,” Cas says. “Nice to meet you.” 

Cas reaches like he’s going to shake Charlie’s hand, but she wraps her arms around his middle anyway. “Welcome, welcome! The handsome devil pouring us some shots is Gabe.” 

`“Nice to see you, Dean,” Gabe says with a smirk. “Good looking friend you’ve got there.” 

Dean’s eyes almost go red. He knows Gabe is just stirring up shit because he likes the way it smells, not because he actually means anything by it, but still — fuck. Dean doesn’t like it. 

Charlie gives Dean a worried look but doesn’t mention it, and Cas’s hand rests on Dean’s lower back for a moment. Maybe Dean would feel better if Cas smelled right, like himself. If he had some idea what Cas is thinking. With the blockers, Cas is opaque. 

Gabe’s smirk turns into a grin, so clearly he didn’t miss Dean’s reaction, either. “Body shots?” Gabe says. 

Charlie groans. “Seriously, dude, don’t be weird. Just rub the lime on the rim like I showed you.” 

“Like  _ who _ showed him?” Dean says, putting their beer into the fridge. 

“Credit where credit is due: Dean showed me, and then I showed Gabe. Happy now?” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to lick some salt off of me, Cas?” Gabe says. 

“I’d rather not.” 

“Who wants tequila?” Charlie shouts, but no one from the living room responds, so it’s just Charlie, Gabe, Dean, and Cas for the first round. Dean is resolved to not think about tonguing the curve of Cas’s neck. Charlie gives him another weird look and immediately demands a second round from Gabe. 

While he’s pouring, Benny and Max come in from outside with the scent of tobacco heavy on their skin. “Hey, brother,” Benny says, clapping Dean on the shoulder. 

Dean smiles at him, but it falls away. “Are you ok?” 

“Never been better. What you’re smellin’ is synthetic alpha hormones.” 

“Dude!” Dean says. “Congrats. That’s amazing.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Benny says. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean says. “Cas, this is Benny. Benny, Cas. Benny is a trans alpha.” 

“Max is a trans omega,” Benny says, nodding towards him. 

Cas glances at Charlie. “Oh, me?” she says. “I was born an alpha. Not born a chick.” 

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Dean says, reaching for the second round of shots. He passes a shot and a slice of lime to Cas, then loads up himself. Just as the group is clinking glasses and saying “cheers,” Jimmy slinks into the kitchen, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth smiling.

Dean and Cas are standing maybe a little too close, shoulders brushing, and Jimmy comes up behind them, hooking his chin over Cas’s shoulder. “Did I hear tequila?” 

Dean turns to hand his glass off to Jimmy. He pretends like they aren’t way too close, close enough to kiss, like Dean can barely smell the wrongness of the blockers now that Jimmy spent some time in the stoner circle. 

They all touch glasses again, and then the more civilized of the group tap their glasses on the kitchen island before “licking, swallowing, and sucking.” 

Charlie glares at Gabe. “Can you not say it like that?”

Jimmy is laughing so Dean is helpless not to smile, too, especially when Jimmy’s hand is on his back, just over where Cas touched earlier. Jimmy still has his chin on Cas’s shoulder, and he murmurs up close to his ear, “Come smoke with me.” 

Cas turns to Dean and quirks an eyebrow. His smile is less polite and more natural a couple shots in. “Coming with?” 

Dean stumbles after them, compelled in a way he can’t quite explain. 

Several people have vacated the living room to set up a card game around the dining room table, so Dean, Cas, and Jimmy all plop down on the couch. Jo and Garth are deep in some argument on the loveseat, Garth grinning and waving his arms around. 

Charlie’s Yoda pipe is on the coffee table, and Jimmy whips out his grinder and packs it, efficient even as he is loose-limbed. He hands it to Dean first, and Dean coughs through the exhale. Next is Cas, and Jimmy licks his lips as he watches Cas breathe out smoke. 

Jimmy hits bigger than both of them, and it’s back to Dean. “By the way,” Jimmy says, slumping into the cushions between Dean and Cas. “I know you assholes have been smoking my weed without me.” 

Dean gives Cas a guilty look. Cas laughs and leans back into the couch until his shoulder presses against Jimmy’s. “So what?” 

“So… I dunno.”

“Are you jealous?” Cas says, a small smile on his mouth. 

“You’re an asshole,” Jimmy says.

“You already said that.” Dean’s hand brushes against Jimmy’s on the pass. 

Jimmy grins and for a moment, the full brightness of that fond smile Dean has been wishing for is directed at him. He can feel his eyes start to go red again, not angry or possessive but the alpha urge to care for his mate. To adore him. 

“You’re all assholes if you don’t share that,” Jo says, turning away from Garth to glare. 

“Hang on,” Jimmy says, leaning forward again. His shirt rides up in the back, and Dean is pretty sure Castiel catches him staring at the exposed, golden skin. Jo definitely does: when Dean looks up, she is smirking at him. 

“Shut up,” Dean says.

Jo holds her hand up, the picture of innocence. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Greens, JoJo,” Jimmy says, handing her the pipe. 

Jo takes the pipe without complaint, and Dean raises an unbelieving eyebrow. “She hasn’t let anyone call her JoJo since she was, like, ten.” 

“Fuck you, Dean,” Jo says, grinning and flicking the lighter. 

“Jo likes  _ me.” _ Jimmy says. “You two are too uptight.” 

Before Jo can agree, Dean says, “I’ve got your mom on speed dial, so you better watch your mouth.” 

Jimmy, Cas, and Garth all laugh while Jo glares daggers. When Jimmy relaxes backwards again, somehow he’s shifted so his shoulder overlaps Dean’s. 

Jo says, “I own guns. Plural.” 

“This is Texas,” Cas says. “Everyone owns guns.” 

Garth just giggles and giggles. The room fills up with the group from the kitchen, Charlie hopping into Dean’s lap, practically sharing Jimmy’s in the process. “Jesus, woman,” Dean says, but wraps an arm around her waist to keep her from squirming so much. 

Dean can’t keep track of how many bowls have been packed and passed, can’t keep track of what anyone around him is saying. Charlie’s cuddles are expected but always a treat — Dean gets the impression that she thinks he isn’t touched enough in the rest of his life, and she’s probably right — but Jimmy’s closeness is newer, makes something flare hot in his gut. Jimmy is tactile with everyone, though, gripping Charlie’s knee and reaching out to play absently with Cas’s hair, so Dean tries not to read anything into it. 

The bottle of Jack Daniels comes out from Jimmy’s backpack. Jo and Dean and Cas and Jimmy shoot enough times that Dean loses track of that, too, and the pipe takes a trip around the game table in the dining room before coming back to the couch. The more alcohol is consumed, the louder the whole group gets, laughter raucous and joyful. Charlie gets called over to the game table, leaving Dean’s lap open so Jimmy can lay a hand on his thigh. Dean pretends like he hasn’t noticed. 

Jimmy’s the one that breaks first, head falling to rest on Dean’s shoulder, eyes closing for longer and longer. “We better get him home,” Cas says. Dean thinks they had a similar amount to drink, but Cas isn’t acting like Dean is swimming in front of his face. 

“Time to get  _ me _ home,” Dean says, shoving at Jimmy to rouse him. 

Jimmy frowns and says, “Stop it, Cas. I’m sleeping.” 

“It’s me,” Dean says. “C’mon. Time to go home.” 

Jimmy blinks awake, staring at Cas in confusion. “You’re over there.” 

“Yes, I am. Wakey-wakey.” 

Dean makes his way around saying goodbye and accepting hugs. When he makes it to Gabriel for a brief bro-hug, Gabe says, leering a little, “Take your omegas home, alpha.” 

Jimmy and Cas don’t hear, and if anyone else does, they don’t react, but Dean’s hand tightens around Gabe’s wrist. “Don’t talk about them like that.” 

Gabe snorts. “I’m the omegaest omega to ever omega. I’ll say whatever I want.” 

Dean doesn’t even try to stop his eyes from flashing red. Gabe’s nostrils flare but he otherwise doesn’t react, as if Dean hadn’t just demanded his submission, as if Dean’s scent isn’t searing and angry. Other people do start to notice, then, Gilda turning to glance between Dean and Gabe. Dean pulls away from Gabe quickly, taking a deep breath and smiling weakly. “See y’all later,” he says, and leans on the wall a little bit as they leave the apartment. 

Cas’s nose twitches as Dean joins him in the backseat of the car waiting for them. “Is something wrong?” 

Jimmy turns from the front seat to look at him, his eyes still heavy but concerned.

“Nothing,” Dean says. “Gabe’s just an asshole.” 

“What did he say?” Jimmy says. 

Dean leans his forehead against the cool glass of the window. “He thinks just because he’s an omega, he can say whatever he wants about omegas. I know it’s different than if it were an alpha but — I don’t like it.” 

“He said something about us,” Cas says, not really a question. 

Dean sighs. “Yeah.” 

“Did you defend our honor?” Jimmy says. 

“I tried.” 

“I never cared much for alphas,” Jimmy says. “But sometimes you find a good one.” 

Dean is too drunk to be sure if Jimmy is talking about him or not. He’s glad the drive home is pretty short, not much traffic at this time of night, and he parts way with the twins just inside the front door, heading to his basement on unsure feet while they do their own stumble upstairs. 


	4. WHEN K GETS EATEN BY THE COCKROACH ALIEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you feel?” Jimmy asks Dean after finishing his last strip of bacon. 
> 
> “Not great, but better than you two look,” Dean says.

Dean starts on a hangover breakfast before either Jimmy or Cas is up. They appear at basically the same time, just as Dean is adding toast to plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. The four-berry jam Cas and Jimmy prefer is already on the table. 

“Oh god,” Jimmy moans, grabbing at a plate. “Is there coffee? Please tell me there’s coffee.” 

“There’s coffee,” Dean says. Jimmy gives him an exhausted but delighted smile. 

Jimmy refills Dean’s mug and passes one to Cas — both Cas and Dean drink it black — before stirring cream into his own. They don’t exactly have designated mugs, but Cas likes the one that looks homemade by an expert craftsman, something that was created with someone’s hands. Dean has a Royals one Charlie ordered off eBay after the World Series win. Jimmy just grabs whatever is closest in the cabinet. 

They sip and eat in silence, occasionally interrupted by Jimmy’s noises of pleasure as he shovels food into his mouth. Cas looks a little queasy and is slightly less enthusiastic, though he does clear most of his plate.

“How do you feel?” Jimmy asks Dean after finishing his last strip of bacon. 

“Not great, but better than you two look,” Dean says. 

Cas frowns out the window like the sun’s existence has offended him. 

“We should do a movie marathon today,” Jimmy says. “Lots of naps on the couch.” 

Dean looks down into his coffee. He never knows if their invitations include him or not, but Jimmy tugs on the sleeve of his t-shirt. “Are you joining us? Or do you spend your hangovers in bed?” 

“Depends on the movies,” Dean says. 

Jimmy taps his chin. “Hmm. Cas isn’t going to like this. But we should do golden era Will Smith. You know, Men in Black, I Robot.” Cas rolls his eyes, but Jimmy presses. “You loved those movies when we were kids. Don’t lie.”

“Men in Black is awesome,” Dean agrees. 

“Yes!” Jimmy grins. “Cas is out-voted.” 

“It’s ridiculous,” Cas says. “When K gets eaten by the cockroach alien —” 

“I have heard this before, Cas,” Jimmy says. “Get over it.” 

Cas scowls and collects their dishes. “Go set it up then.” 

Jimmy is no help at all, immediately laying down on his side on the couch, legs pulled towards his chest to leave a Cas-sized empty space at the end. That leaves Dean to go searching through their dvd collection for the right one. Dean’s dvds are arranged alphabetically like a functional person while Cas and Jimmy’s are an indecipherable jumble. 

“Bottom shelf I think,” Jimmy says. Dean finds the movie sandwiched between an indie film and a documentary, neither of which he’s heard of. “Hey,” Jimmy says. “Whatever Gabe said. It’s ok. We’ve probably heard worse.” 

“That doesn’t make it ok.” 

“What  _ did _ he say?” 

“That you were my omegas. Like I own you or something.” 

Dean turns, and Jimmy’s face is inscrutable. Cas says from the doorway, expression also unreadable, “We probably all smell like each other.” 

“Ok, whatever, but that doesn’t mean — shit, if anyone’s the alpha in this house, it’s Cas,” Dean says. 

Jimmy laughs and says, “Alpha Cassie, will you pack my bong for me?” 

“Where’s your grinder?” 

“Backpack. In our bedroom.” 

Dean is fiddling with the remote, only half paying attention, but when he looks up, Cas is staring at him. “What’d I miss?” Dean says. 

“Nothing,” Jimmy says. “Start the movie. Cas doesn’t care anyway.” 

Cas packs Jimmy’s bong, and by halfway through the movie, Jimmy has smoked it, and before the credits roll, Jimmy’s snoring lightly with a lapful of cat. When Dean gets up to start the second dvd, he catches Cas just smiling softly over at Jimmy’s sleeping face. 


	5. A MAN AFTER MY OWN HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, they weren’t exactly subtle, but it still shocks Dean when he tromps up the stairs and catches a glimpse of Cas and Jimmy out on the deck. Their fingers are woven together in the space between the chairs, and Jimmy is saying something to Cas, a cajoling smile on his face. Dean can only see the back of Cas’s head but he can still imagine the eye roll.

Even mid-November, it’s warm enough that Dean finds Jimmy stretched out in a chair on the deck, shirtless and basking in the sun. “You want a beer?” Dean says. “Or weed? Or both?” 

“Mmm.” Jimmy blinks up at him, smiling. “Both.” 

“Lucky you,” Dean says, handing the beer to Jimmy first, then the pipe and lighter. 

“A man after my own heart,” Jimmy says as he exhales. 

They clink their beers and drink, silent other than the beats coming out of Jimmy’s phone. He’s on a trip hop kick these days.

Dean tries gallantly not to ogle Jimmy, but the gentle curve of his clavicle, the dusky color of his nipples, the dark hair below his belly button are all intoxicating. The way he smells, too, rich and heady, like spring in a forest.

“Are you guys doing anything for Thanksgiving? I forgot to ask.” 

Jimmy shrugs. “I’m not real into celebrating genocide.” 

“Fair,” Dean says. “But if I make pie, you’ll eat it, right?” 

Jimmy grins over at Dean. “The answer is yes. What kind?” 

“Apple is my favorite. I’ll probably do pecan and pumpkin too.” 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy says. “Do you do key lime, too? Cas loves key lime.” 

“What do you like?” 

“Boston cream.” 

“Jimmy,” Dean says, aghast. “That’s a cake, not a pie.” 

“‘Pie’ is in the name!” 

“You’re ridiculous. I’m not making either of those for the holidays, but I’ll make both for your birthday, capiche?” 

“Deal,” Jimmy says. “It’s January 31st, by the way.” 

“Really? Mine is the 24th.” 

“I know, saw it on your application when you first moved in,” Jimmy says. “Wow, I can’t believe you cook  _ and _ bake. Me and Cas won the lottery.” 

“Let’s do a party together,” Dean says. “Maybe your friends from Waco could come down.” 

Jimmy grimaces. “There’s not a lot of those.” 

“What do you mean? I figured all your friends were there and that’s why I never see them.” Not that Dean’s friends come around much, either, and Dean kind of likes it, this private world he and Jimmy and Cas have carved out for themselves. 

“We don’t — we don’t have a lot of friends.” 

“But you’re amazing,” Dean protests. 

Jimmy smiles crookedly at him. “I guess we could invite Meg and Balthazar.”

“My friends are your friends, too, you know. Especially Jo.”

“I’m not interested in Jo.” 

Dean almost says,  _ Good _ . He loves Jo, but he’s uneasy at the idea of someone’s hands on Jimmy. Instead he says, “You never date.” 

“I’m not much interested in that, either.” 

“Are you asexual? Or… aromantic?” 

Jimmy laughs, but it’s a little strained. “Definitely not.” 

“It’s ok if you are. Gabe is aromantic. Granted, I kind of hate him, but not because he’s aro.” 

“I’m not,” Jimmy says. “Speaking of Gabe, Charlie told me you really alpha’d out at him at that party.” 

Dean says, “I’m sorry. It’s not that I think you can’t stand up for yourself. It’s just —”

“You defend your friends.” 

“Well, yeah. Of course.”

“I appreciate you, Dean,” Jimmy says, smiling at him with bright eyes. 

Dean blushes and has to look away. 

In hindsight, they weren’t exactly subtle, but it still shocks Dean when he tromps up the stairs and catches a glimpse of Cas and Jimmy out on the deck. Their fingers are woven together in the space between the chairs, and Jimmy is saying something to Cas, a cajoling smile on his face. Dean can only see the back of Cas’s head but he can still imagine the eye roll. 

Cas gets up, but before he comes inside, he bends down and presses his mouth to Jimmy’s. It’s brief, but Jimmy is grinning openly at Cas when he pulls away. 

Dean manages to make it to the fridge before Cas can realize that Dean saw. Still, Cas pauses in the entryway to the kitchen. “Hello, Dean,” he says. “You’re home early.” 

“Finished that hideous Camaro today. Bobby sent me home.”

“Jimmy was whining for a soda,” Cas says, pretending to be long-suffering, but Dean is beginning to realize Cas would do just about anything for Jimmy. “Come sit outside with us.” 

“I need to take a shower, and then dinner —” 

“It can wait,” Cas says. “You deserve to rest.” 

Dean abandons his beer to the fridge and pulls out three Dr. Peppers. He hands one to Cas and takes the others out to the deck. 

When Dean moved in, there were two plastic green Adirondacks on the top level of the deck. Now there’s a third one, blue, for him. Cas usually sits in the middle. 

The three of them pop the tabs on their sodas at the same time. “Charlie does a big dinner the day after Christmas,” Dean says. “You guys comin’?” 

“She invited me on Facebook,” Jimmy says. “It’s not like we’ve got a family thing.” 

“This is a family thing,” Dean says. 

“Your family,” Cas says quietly. 

“You don’t think you’re a part of that?” Dean stares at him incredulously. “Because you are. Like it or not.” 

Cas and Jimmy’s smiles aren’t identical, but Dean’s blinded by them both. 


	6. TRICK QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy looks away. Dean can smell him sharp and distressed, and it shows in every line of his body, the way his hands clench at his sides, the way he chews on his bottom lip for a moment before answering. “I’m not enough anymore.”

Dean thinks he should bring it up, the thing right in front of him that he’s just starting to see, but he doesn’t. There’s a peace in the house, an easiness between the three of them, and he’s not eager to put that in jeopardy. 

It’s a couple of days before Christmas, and Dean wakes up late to an annoying erection and a flood of omega pheromones in the air. “Shit,” he whispers, staring at his ceiling. He knew Cas’s heat cycle was unpredictable, but Jimmy didn’t even manage to get a heat of his own between Cas’s last and this one. 

Dean jerks off in the shower and then wills his dick to behave long enough to make coffee. Jimmy corners Dean in the kitchen, looking a little crazed. His shirt is on backwards. “Dean,” he says. 

“Hey,” Dean says, automatically pouring Jimmy a mug of coffee and handing it over. “You ok?” 

Jimmy takes the coffee and gulps at it, not even bothering with cream or sugar, but he keeps glancing down the hallway towards his and Cas’s bedroom. Their bedroom, the one Dean is now pretty sure they share. “I’m fine. Cas is not.” 

“What’s going on?” Dean says, concentrating on the skillet in front of him. The polite thing to do is to pretend he has no idea what’s happening in their bedroom. Like the whole fucking house hasn’t been permeated with the smell of omega-in-heat.

Jimmy gapes at him. “Seriously? Cas is — Cas is in heat. You can’t smell that?” 

“I mean, yeah. But it’s none of my business.” 

“Look, I really appreciate that,” Jimmy says. “I do. A lot of alphas would’ve been clawing at our door. But — Jesus, this is fucked up. I’m sorry for even asking. But I’m — he needs you, Dean.” 

Dean nearly drops his eggs on the floor. “What?” 

Jimmy looks away. Dean can smell him sharp and distressed, and it shows in every line of his body, the way his hands clench at his sides, the way he chews on his bottom lip for a moment before answering. “I’m not enough anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean leaves his food to go cold on a plate, leans up against the counter opposite Jimmy with his arms crossed. 

“You haven’t wondered?” Jimmy says, and Dean half-shrugs. “Christ, you’re seriously going to make me say it?” 

“You and Cas,” Dean says. 

Jimmy’s eyes jump to meet Dean’s, then jerk away again. “Yeah. Me and Cas.”

“And you take care of each other during your heats.” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy says. “And it’s always been fine. We’ve never needed anyone else. But this — I can’t help him.” 

“Not to be crass, but you’ve tried a fake knot already? It’s not helping?” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “I assure you, we know how to handle this, usually. Nothing is working now. Maybe you can’t help either. But I thought, maybe.” 

“What about you? Are you ok with this?” 

Jimmy’s whole body shows his relief, and he looks at Dean for real. “I’m fine. Cas needs help.” 

“Ok,” Dean says. “I’m supposed to see Charlie later but I’ll cancel with her real quick. In case… just in case.” 

“Thank you,” Jimmy says. He steps closer like he’s going to hug Dean, but then stops himself. “You should eat first. He’s a lot to handle.” 

“Hey, are there, uh, rules? Of what I should and shouldn’t do.” 

Jimmy blinks like it hadn’t occurred to him. “Do whatever he needs. Whatever he wants. Oh, shit. Do you have condoms?” 

Dean flushes. “They might be expired. I’ll check. Go back to him and I’ll meet you there in a few.” 

“Seriously, thank you. I owe you.” 

“It’s no problem,” Dean says, and then feels stupid for saying it. 

Jimmy gives another grateful smile and hurries down the hall, not exactly running but definitely thinking about it. 

Dean shovels food in his mouth, drinks his coffee, brushes his teeth again, and checks the condoms — still good, thank god. He doesn’t let himself rush up the stairs. He doesn’t even let himself think about what he’s doing, doesn’t look it in the eye, because he’s not sure he could control the alpha part of him if he lets himself imagine it. 

At their door, Dean takes a deep breath — bad move, because the scent of Cas’s heat is deeper here, pulling him under — and knocks gently. 

“Come in,” Jimmy says, and Dean turns the doorknob.

Holy fuck, the smell is overpowering in their room, the intertwining scents just different enough to tell apart if you know where to look. The history of it, too: Dean feels like he’s getting a glimpse of every heat they’ve ridden out in this room together. 

There is a pile of dirty sheets in the corner, but the ones on the bed look fresh. Not that Dean cares. Jesus, he doesn’t like to think of himself as some knot-brained idiot, but he sure is one now. 

Cas is huddled up in a blanket, dark hair damp on his forehead, eyes closed, shivering. Jimmy smooths a hand through Cas’s hair and over his cheek, murmuring to him. 

As soon as Dean is in the room, Cas’s eyes open and meet Dean’s blearily. 

“Hey there, Cas,” Dean says, offering a smile he hopes is casual enough. 

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice rough. “I didn’t think you’d come.” 

Dean drops the box of condoms on a bedside table — Jimmy gives him that grateful smile again — and shrugs out of his flannel. “Why not?” 

Cas glances at Jimmy, like he just realized Jimmy is still stroking his hair.

“Oh,” Dean says. “I don’t care about that.” 

He strips off his t-shirt without fanfare, drops it on top of his flannel. Jeans and boxers next. He’s already barefoot. He doesn’t look at Jimmy or Cas while he does it. His cock is already hard just from the way the room smells, what it does to the alpha part of him. He can feel his eyes turning red, and he hasn’t even put a hand on Cas yet. 

When Dean does look up, Cas is on his back and is pushing the blanket off, knees already shifting upwards. Dean has seen him shirtless a thousand times and has mostly learned to school his reaction, but it’s heavier now, especially when Cas reveals his cock, hard and dark, and then the shining slickness between his thighs. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers, and Jimmy hums in agreement. 

“Dean,” Cas says, more urgently, wanton in the sheets. 

“Shh, I’m comin’,” Dean says, crawling on the bed and between Cas’s legs. “Is it ok if I —” 

“Just fuck me.” 

“Oh. Ok,” Dean says. Because the alpha part of him was going for Cas’s neck, one of the places where he smells most like himself, the place where Dean might leave a bite for a mate. He backs off, though, onto his heels, the only contact between them the head of his dick and the easy give of Cas’s hole. He almost reaches for Cas’s hips but stops himself again, clenching his fingers into his own thighs. 

“Wait,” Jimmy says. “That’s not what he meant. He likes to be kissed.” 

Dean looks at Cas’s face and Cas tilts his chin up, baring his neck, offering his kiss-flushed lips. “I need you,” Cas says brokenly as Dean slides in deep, past where his knot will swell. 

“Shh,” Dean says again. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Dean leans over Cas’s body and goes to his neck, running his nose up the line of his throat, breathing deep as his hips start to roll. Cas whimpers, arms coming up to wrap around Dean, hands clenching on his shoulder blades. Dean says, “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

Cas leans up to get at Dean’s mouth as a response. Cas kisses sloppy but fierce, and Dean welcomes his tongue happily. Cas only breaks it to gasp and moan, especially when Dean grabs his hips and hitches them up into a better angle. 

“Harder,” Jimmy says. 

Jesus. Dean had pretty much forgotten Jimmy was there, sitting to the side of them, just watching. Dean’s thrusts stutter and he looks over at Jimmy, feeling suddenly like he’s been caught cheating. Jimmy is staring intently, but his pupils are wide and he’s rubbing absent-mindedly at his dick through his soft pants. “He needs it harder,” Jimmy repeats. “And I think you should knot him if you can. If you want to.” 

Dean hides his face in Cas’s neck to avoid answering, picking up the pace a little, running his teeth gently down Cas’s throat. Cas moans beautifully, head thrown back. Dean knew they would ask for that. A knot will ease even the worst heats. But he also knows what it’s like to be drawn to someone, drawn like  _ home _ , like  _ mate _ , and even worse, not be wanted back. It feels like grief. He used to think he couldn’t survive that again. 

But…  _ Cas _ . Dean tells himself it’ll be easier to bear, surrounded by Cas’s scent even afterwards. 

“I usually can,” Dean says. When he focuses back on Cas, Cas’s eyes are flooding grey. Dean’s knot does start to swell then, thrusts shallower but rougher, making Cas keen and flutter his eyes shut again. 

Cas turns his head towards Jimmy, says, “Kiss me.” 

Jimmy glances sharply at Dean. Dean says, “You said, give him whatever he wants.” He leans backwards to let Jimmy press shy lips to Cas’s. 

Cas makes a soft noise and on the next kiss, Jimmy opens his mouth to Cas’s, lets their tongues meet between them. Cas whimpers again, and suddenly Dean’s knot is a pressing issue. He pushes forward, slowly working Cas open to take him in. 

Cas cries out, and Jimmy nuzzles against his cheek, saying, “It’s ok, it’s ok. Almost there, love.” 

Jimmy reaches for Cas’s cock, but it doesn’t matter, because a final nudge and Cas takes Dean’s knot, crying out again — different this time, ecstatic — and coming between them. Dean comes, too, but he’s biting his lip and silent, eyes closing briefly against it. 

“Whoa, that’s never happened before,” Jimmy says as Cas pants for breath underneath Dean. 

Dean blushes a little. “It’s nothing personal — it’s just the knotting.” 

Dean leans down to nuzzle Cas’s neck, like he can’t already smell the sated-mate all over him. He wonders if Jimmy has the same urge to be marked by Cas’s come that Dean does, if they wish they could claim each other by mixing their scents. Or maybe they’re glad they smell too similar for most people to make out the difference.

Jimmy is kissing all over the side of Cas’s face, whispering sweet words into his skin. Dean is overcome with a longing that hits him like a bullet to the heart. He wants desperately to draw away, knowing he’s seeing a private moment he should never be privy to. But then Cas opens his eyes and smiles a little dopily up at Dean, tugs at his hair to get him to come back to Cas’s neck, and Dean can’t possibly have any regrets. 

“You smell nice,” Cas slurs, rubbing his cheek in Dean’s hair. 

“You too,” Dean whispers back. He tells himself it’s just what Cas needs to hear, the praise he’s craving from an alpha. 

Cas uses his hands to pull Dean’s head up so he can lean in and nose at Dean’s neck. “Even better here,” he says. 

Dean shivers. He wonders if Cas knows how most alphas would react to teeth so close to their jugular, if he knows it will surprise a startled gasp from Dean. 

Jimmy props himself up on an elbow, arousal seemingly forgotten. “Can I?” he says, glancing at Dean’s neck. 

“If you want to,” Dean chokes out, because Cas’s lips are on the side of Dean’s neck, his fucking  _ teeth _ , barely a pinch but all of Dean’s senses are zeroed in on that small patch of skin, even though he and Cas are still tied together and he should be lost in a knotting daze. Maybe that’s what this is.

Jimmy leans forward and, almost hesitantly, presses his face close enough to inhale Dean’s scent deep, but not actually touch him. Dean can feel his breath, and if he didn’t have one of them on each side, he’d be baring his throat further, begging for it. “Can I?” Jimmy says again, a whisper away. 

“Please,” Dean says back, not entirely sure how he found the brain function to reply. 

Jimmy starts with a gentle kiss just behind his ear, then kisses downward. On the other side of Dean, Cas is biting and sucking at his shoulder. Dean realizes deliriously that Cas is marking him. 

Jimmy and Cas pull back at the same time, Cas collapsing back into the pillows and Jimmy just far enough away to stare at Dean, eyes wide and lips parted like he’s the one who has Dean’s cock in him. 

“I’ve never…” Jimmy starts, but doesn’t make it to the end of the sentence. 

“It’s ok,” Dean says. He reaches out to cup Jimmy’s jaw, almost pulling him in for a kiss meant to comfort. Jimmy clearly can tell what Dean was about to do because he blushes lovely and pink but doesn’t close the distance between them. 

“Dean,” Cas mumbles. “I’m hot.” 

“Shit, sorry,” Dean says, his knot small enough now to pull — gently — out of Cas. Dean kisses Cas’s forehead before rolling out of the bed, reaching for his boxers. He’s kind of a mess of sweat and Cas’s come and slick, but it’s time to do laundry anyway. 

Jimmy and Cas give him twin confused looks for the briefest moment, and then both of their faces smooth out like the expression was never there at all. 

Dean pulls on his shirt, which immediately sticks to his stomach. “Let me know if you need help again. I’ll be around.” 

Before he’s even out the door, Jimmy and Cas are curling around each other, nose to nose. 

Dean’s fine. Really. It’s stupid hormones that make him ache to return to his mate, to take care of Cas when he needs Dean most. He grabs a beer out of his mini-fridge, heedless of the early hour, and pops the cap with his bottle-opener ring before collapsing on his couch to stare blankly at the tv for a while. He should shower, but it feels good to be covered in Cas’s scent. Jimmy’s, too. Dean has spent enough time around the two of them to tell their scents apart, and both of them are pooled heavy in Dean’s nose now. 

He has another beer. There’s a Chopped marathon on, and he’s happy to zone out, wondering vaguely if Marcus Samuelsson is an alpha or omega. Beta, maybe, but the beta population is pretty small. Dean doesn’t actually care, anyway, not when he can hear muffled noises coming from upstairs. 

The noises stop. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. And then there’s the thumps of someone rushing downstairs. 

It’s Jimmy, of course, in nothing but a pair of boxers sitting low on his hips. He’s still mostly hard. “He — it’s —” 

“Ok,” Dean says, dropping the remote in his rush to turn off the tv. “Let me shower real quick.” 

“No, we don’t care. It’s probably better anyway. Come on.” 

Dean follows Jimmy up the stairs, trying and mostly failing not to look at his ass. He smells good — Jesus, that’s Cas’s slick on him, on his hands, underneath the fabric of his boxers, and Jimmy’s own, too, practically right in front of Dean’s nose. Dean wants to put his mouth all over him, taste it himself. 

As Dean starts to undress in the bedroom, Cas heaves himself up on hands and knees, arching his back into a perfect swoop. Jimmy is at his front, kissing him over and over, saying, “It’s ok, he’s here.” 

Dean leans down to kiss each of the dimples on Cas’s lower back, running a single fingertip over Cas’s hole where he’s dripping wet and still relaxed from Jimmy fucking him. “Are you sore?” Dean says. 

“A little,” Jimmy says.

“He hates when you speak for him, you know,” Dean says, smirking to hide that he’s a little bit in awe of Cas spread out in front of him.

“Does he look like he can speak for himself right now?” Jimmy says. 

Cas is nothing if not contrary, so he lifts his head a little and says, “Just do it, Dean. Please.” 

Dean can’t see his face, but Cas sounds like he’s in pain, like he’s talking around a grimace. He’s burning hot to the touch, too, skin rosy red all over. Dean’s never seen a heat this bad. “Is it always like this?” 

“No,” Jimmy says. “It’s never been like this.” 

Cas is starting to shake, so Dean runs a soothing hand up his spine while he’s rolling the condom on and then pushes into Cas in one slow slide. Cas is panting, his head hanging between his elbows. “Shh,” Dean murmurs, draping his body over Cas’s to kiss the knob at the top of his spine. “You’re so gorgeous. It’s going to be ok.” 

Dean looks up, and Jimmy’s got a hand in his boxers, clearly jerking himself off slow and easy, the same way Dean is thrusting inside Cas, barely enough to not be a tease. Jimmy blushes to be caught and pulls his hand away. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Dean says. “He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” 

“Is that a trick question? Because we’re twins.”

“You don’t look that alike,” Dean says. Experimentally — watching Jimmy — he fucks into Cas hard, just the once, but it’s enough to pull a moan from Cas’s throat, and Jimmy whimpers to hear it.

“Yeah, ok, he’s gorgeous,” Jimmy says. He uses gentle fingers to nudge Cas’s chin upwards, leans down to kiss. It’s achingly tender. Dean wishes both of them were his. 

And just watching has his knot starting to swell. Cas is sore anyway, so maybe it’s better to get this over with quicker. Cas gasps out a moan on every thrust, enough that Jimmy has to break this kiss, pressing his forehead against Cas’s, sharing breath. 

Dean shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be seeing this, something he’s pretty sure they’ve never shared with anyone. Then Cas’s hand fumbles backwards to grab Dean’s hip, pulling him in to grind deep and dirty until Dean’s knot binds them together. 

In the relative stillness, Jimmy kisses Cas again, and even from the weird angle, Dean can see the pink flashes of their tongues. Dean comes with hardly any warning, and it triggers Cas’s orgasm, too. 

Jimmy makes a little noise and his eyes close, and belatedly, Dean realizes he went back to jerking off at some point during the kissing and has made a mess of his boxers. “Ugh,” Jimmy says, retracting his hand. He wipes his fingers on a convenient nearby towel, and Dean has to bite his tongue to keep from asking to taste him. 

“You could’ve taken them off,” Dean says, and then leans to kiss between Cas’s shoulder blades. “Cas, sweetheart, let’s get you laying down.” 

Cas lets himself be maneuvered onto his side with Dean tucked up against his back, Dean brushing his fingertips aimlessly down the xylophone of Cas’s ribcage. He even allows himself the indulgence of scenting up the side of Cas’s neck. It’s better now, not so much sour need. Cas hums contentedly, reaching back to slide his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Hang on, I’ll be right back,” Jimmy says. He kisses Cas’s cheek and then, nervous and quick, Dean’s, too. Before Dean can react, Jimmy has already shut the door of the en-suite. 

In his absence, Dean nuzzles against Cas’s ear and says, “Are you hurting? Did I hurt you?” 

“Not much,” Cas says. 

Dean shuts his eyes against the sharp jab of it, a visceral reaction to the idea of harming his mate. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“It’s not your fault,” Cas says sluggishly. 

Jimmy climbs back into the bed, pressing up tight to Cas’s chest, his hand on Cas’s hips so Dean’s touch brushes up against his thumb every now and then. “What isn’t his fault?” 

“I hurt him,” Dean says. Jimmy sucks in a breath like he is feeling that stab, too. 

Cas turns his head towards Dean just so Dean can see his scowl, even though he doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “We’re always sore at some point.” 

“And you’re not used to the knotting. I’m still sorry.” 

Cas turns his head back to Jimmy so Dean can press his face into the softness of Cas’s hair while Jimmy kisses his nose. Dean is pretty sure they could probably separate by now, but he’s loath to leave Cas so he gives himself a couple more minutes. 

When Dean feels like he can’t delay any further, he pulls out slowly, wincing to know he may be hurting Cas more. Dean tosses the condom and drops a quick kiss on the ball of Cas’s shoulder.

“I’m going to go shower and then make us some sandwiches,” Dean says. “I bet you two haven’t eaten today.” 

“Thank you,” Jimmy says, and Cas nods tiredly in agreement. “Really. Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Dean says. 

Walking out of their room is hard. Dean consoles his alpha with the promise of bringing his mates sustenance. They need to be taken care of in more than one way during their heats. That’s enough to get him through a shower and putting on a fresh set of clothes. 

It’s marginally easier once he’s in the kitchen, actually putting together food for them. He wonders how they usually feed each other during their heats. He’s always been too focused on his own reactions to spend much time thinking of what they need, and Jesus, if that doesn’t leave him leaning heavily against the counter, trying to catch his breath. It’s all his worst feelings about himself wrapped up into one failed alpha package.

Dean manages to stack two sandwiches on one plate, grab a bag of chips and two bottles of water on his way to their bedroom. He leaves his sandwich on the counter, sparing a glance for the cats, but they were on his own bed last time he saw them anyway. 

Knocking on their door seems weird, but barging in like he belongs seems weirder, so Dean waits until Jimmy calls for him to come in. Jimmy sits up first, urging Cas to follow. “Come on, Cassie, Dean brought food.” 

Dean sets the plate and water on the bedside table while Cas situates himself against the headboard. “Where’s yours?” Cas says, voice rough. 

“In the kitchen,” Dean says. 

“Thanks,” Jimmy says. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to. You can just call me if you need me again. So you don’t have to leave him.” 

“I have a feeling you’ll be back,” Jimmy says, his smile a little grim. 


	7. BAD ALPHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You smell like you’ve been rolling around in the hay with an omega. Maybe a whole pack of them.”

It lasts all the way through Christmas day. Cas finally cools enough for the three of them to collapse into sleep sometime that afternoon, Jimmy and Cas wrapped around each other and Dean in his own lonely bed. He doesn’t even have the heart to kick Manny out, even when he wakes up in early evening with a tail flicking in his face.

“Fuck you,” Dean groans, flipping onto his other side and immediately falling back into sleep. 

He sleeps until after dark and doesn’t see either of the twins when he traipses upstairs for dinner. He makes a quick throw-together meal and leaves plenty of leftovers in the fridge, a note scrawled on the house dry erase board to alert them of the food. 

Dean doesn’t see either of them the next morning, either, though some of the leftovers have been eaten and there’s a “thank you” on the board. He makes biscuits and gravy for breakfast, leaves most of it in the fridge again before heading to Charlie’s to help her put together dinner. 

Charlie’s door is unlocked so Dean walks in like he owns the place. She’s in an excessively rainbow apron in front of the stove, bopping her hips to whatever pop tune is coming out of her speakers. 

She couldn’t have heard Dean over the music, but she spins immediately anyway, glaring at him. “Seriously? Is that why you’ve been ignoring my texts all weekend?” 

“What?” 

Charlie snorts. “You smell like you’ve been rolling around in the hay with an omega. Maybe a whole pack of them.”

Dean flushes and reminds himself there’s no way she could know. “Hey,” he says, deflecting by pointing at her shirt. “Do you own any clothes that aren’t in pastel?” 

“Sometimes she wears mine,” Gilda says as she comes into the kitchen, opening her arms to Dean. “Otherwise, her side of the closet is trans pride all the way.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Charlie pouts, turning back to the stove. 

“Of course not, honey,” Gilda says, kissing her temple. 

Charlie has the decorum to wait until Gilda has drifted out again before she hisses at Dean, “Who was it? It was Cas or Jimmy, right?” 

“I’m not talking about this,” Dean says. “Let it go.” 

Charlie peers at him suspiciously. “I’m your bff, aren’t I?” 

“Some things are private,” Dean says.

“Is this like Lisa? Please tell me it’s not like Lisa.” 

“It’s not like Lisa.” 

“Because she wasn’t any good for you.”

“There was nothing wrong with Lisa. It just didn’t work out.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you let your dick rule your brain. Dude, I was there while that bond was breaking. I know what it was like for you. I just don’t want to see you hurting.”

“No one is going to hurt me. Just helping out a friend.”

Charlie gives him a solid ten-second long truth stare but knows better than to push. It doesn’t matter, anyway, because Garth shows up with his wife, arms loaded with Pyrex dishes, and before long the apartment is full of happy chatter. Dean takes over the kitchen without being asked and even lets Charlie drape her rainbow apron over his head. 

“Are Cas and Jimmy coming later?” Garth asks, reaching around Dean for a beer from the fridge. 

“They can’t make it,” Dean says. He ignores the eyebrow Charlie quirks at him. 

“Oh. I figured since…” Garth gestures at Dean indistinctly. “You know.”

“They wanted to. They’ll be around next time.”

“Heat stuff is a bitch,” Garth says. Gilda and Bess groan in agreement. 

“I don’t know what it’s like for omegas,” Dean says, “but it’s not so bad as an alpha.”

The door swings open and Gabe comes in, ushering an alpha way too pretty for him into the apartment. “Merry kiss-a-moose!” Gabe yells. “This is my girlfriend, Kali. Kali, these are the idiots who call themselves my friends.”

Dean says, “I’ve never said I was your friend.” 

“Oooh,” Gabe says, turning on Dean with an unsettlingly mischievous gleam in his eye. “You’ve been busy.”

“Don’t start,” Dean says. 

Gabe leans in, not quite close enough to be a threat but close enough to take an exaggerated sniff of Dean’s neck. “Which lucky boy was it?” 

“Fuck off, Gabe.” 

Gabe grins smugly, then seems to remember he’s got a beautiful woman on his arm and sobers. “Well,” he says, “whichever one it is, he’s lucky to have an alpha to take care of him.” 

Dean can’t tell at all if Gabe is being serious or not, so he just turns away, scowling at the gravy on the stove. 

Benny and Jo show up around the same time, and Benny joins Dean in the kitchen to finish setting everything up. They’ve all been friends long enough that Dean and Benny take on the task happily — even if anyone else was keen to offer, the results of Jo and Garth’s cooking would be less than desirable. 

All the food spread out on the kitchen counters, Dean hollers for everyone to come in. 

“Where are the twins?” Bess says. 

Dean says, “They couldn’t —” 

“She means Max and Alicia,” Benny says. “They’re at their parents’ place.” 

“Whoa,” Charlie says. “It’s so weird, we have two sets of twins now.” 

Jo and Gabe share a look. “Some of us are  _ having _ more than others,” Gabe says. 

Dean clenches his jaw but doesn’t speak, casting his eyes downward just in case. “Leave him alone, guys, come on,” Charlie says.

They all herd out into the living and dining rooms, spreading out and digging in. The food is always good, and with the exception of Gabe, so is the company, but Dean’s spending more time missing the friends that aren’t there than enjoying the ones that are. 

Afterwards, Gilda and Bess collect the dishes. “Really?” Gabe grumbles. “The omegas do the dishes?” 

“Shut up,” Charlie says. “The alphas cooked.” 

In Bess’s absence, Charlie fills the seat next to Dean, squeezing his arm. “You’re quiet,” she says. 

“Been a long few days. You know how it is.” 

Charlie’s face contorts like she can’t decide if she should grimace or smirk. The grimace wins out, and she lowers her voice. “Look, I know this is totally gross for us to even talk about, but you knotted him, right?” 

Dean glances around but no one is listening in. “Yeah.” 

“It’s different with omegas. The bonding, I mean.” 

“Jesus, Charlie, I know.” 

“No, you don’t. Lisa was a beta. You’ve never been with an omega you actually  _ knew _ and cared about. It’s intense. I don’t even know how you’re here right now.” 

“Yeah, we care about each other, but trust me, we’ll never be more than friends,” Dean says, trying not to sound like voicing it hurts. 

Charlie hugs Dean’s arm, lays her head on his shoulder. “The knotting was hard to give up, actually,” she says. “With someone you love, there’s nothing else like it.” 

“What was her name again? Dorothy?” 

Charlie sighs wistfully. “Yeah, Dorothy. Obviously I love Gilda and wouldn’t trade her for the world. But there’s something primal and, I dunno,  _ special _ about being with someone like that.” 

Dean picks aimlessly at the label on his beer bottle and doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey,” Charlie says. “Seriously. Go take care of Jimmy. You’re hardly here anyway.” 

“We haven’t even done the yankee swap thing yet.” 

Charlie rolls her eyes. “You would just complain the whole time.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Dean says. Charlie grins and he grins back. “If you want to get rid of me so bad, I’ll go.” 

Charlie punches him in the shoulder as he gets up to hug Gilda and Bess in the kitchen. Gabe is mostly just getting in the way. “You reek, Dean,” he says cheerfully. “How could you leave your omega at home alone smelling like that?” 

Dean clenches his fist. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Bad alpha,” Gabe says, wagging a finger at him. 

Dean tells himself not to react but his heart thuds a little louder anyway. He turns to Gilda, smiling the best he can. “Merry Christmas. I’ll see you later.” 

Everyone waves him out of the apartment and he mostly manages to follow the speed limit on the way home. His heart is still pounding even as he unlocks the front door. 

It’s not that late but the house is dark and quiet. Jimmy and Cas are definitely there — Dean can smell them everywhere — but they are closed up in their room, hopefully resting. Dean realizes belatedly that he failed to even bring home leftovers for them. 

Dean had forgotten his laundry in the dryer, but Jimmy must’ve been doing some of his own because Dean’s basket is full on his couch. Of course the cats are there, too, but Dean can’t find it in himself to care. 


	8. GORDON RAMSAY GOT FUCKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s easier for Jimmy,” Cas says. “An omega in the arts doesn’t stand out. But an omega with an MBA — it’s not the same.”

Cas could probably use another day to recover with his mate, but Jimmy is doing a sunrise shoot so it’s just Dean and Cas in the morning. Cas is already making coffee by the time Dean makes it upstairs, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean says. 

Cas shoots Dean a quick look and then focuses back on the coffee maker. “Hi,” he says. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, thank you.”

Dean pulls down their mugs from the cabinet and sets them on the counter in front of Cas. Cas still won’t meet his gaze. 

“Cas,” Dean says. “Seriously, are you ok? That was… rough.”

“I’m fine.” Cas fills both their mugs, then turns to leave the kitchen. 

“Wait a second. Cas, are you ok with — Jesus, did I  _ force  _ you?”

“No,” Cas says. “I consented.”

“But you’re upset.”

“I’m unhappy, yes. I don’t like to be seen like that.”

Dean wants to reach for him, but Cas has never been as physical with his affections as Jimmy and Dean isn’t sure it would be welcomed. “It’s not like I’m going to judge you. Or like you any less.”

“It’s easier for Jimmy,” Cas says. “An omega in the arts doesn’t stand out. But an omega with an MBA — it’s not the same.”

“It’s just me, Cas. No one else has to know.”

“What did you tell your friends yesterday? Certainly they could smell it.”

“I didn’t tell them anything.”

“What did they assume then?”

Dean drops his eyes. “That it was Jimmy.”

“Ah,” Cas says. 

“Just because of that party. He was, um, handsy.”

“Yes. He tends to do that.”

“They all asked after you two.”

“And what did you tell them about that?”

“If you’re asking if I told anyone about you and Jimmy, I didn’t. I’m not going to.”

Cas nods. “Thank you.”

“Have you eaten? I’ll make you something.”

“No, that’s all right. You’ve done enough.”

Dean tries not to let it hurt when Cas walks away. 

Dean spends the morning in front of his tv, texting Charlie about nothing. When Bobby had insisted Dean take the whole week of Christmas off, Dean had been grateful, but he’s already realizing how boring and sad it is to have nothing to do, no one to see, for days and days at a time. He opens a text thread with Cas more than once but can’t figure out what to say. He feels like he should be apologizing. 

Dean listens to Jimmy come in the front door, the sound of Jimmy’s footsteps as he goes down the hall toward his and Cas’s bedroom. Silence, then, while Dean watches Gordon Ramsay be sweet to some kids. 

More footsteps. Dean can tell which one it is walking overhead by just the sound of their feet — Jimmy lighter, quicker, Cas deliberate and heavy. Someone is crying on the tv but Dean’s hardly paying attention. Instead, he’s listening to Jimmy walk to the kitchen, putter around for a couple minutes, then hop down the stairs into Dean’s living room. 

“Hey,” Jimmy says, plopping down on the couch, bong in hand. “Mind if I smoke in here?” 

“This is your house,” Dean says. Neither Cas or Jimmy have ever hung out in Dean’s space before, and he just stares at Jimmy like he might be a mirage. 

Jimmy shrugs and flicks his lighter. Dean does not watch the deep inhale or the way Jimmy’s mouth looks with smoke coming out of it. “Is this MasterChef Junior?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know, Gordon Ramsay really got fucked when he started doing American tv. He’s so nice in the British Kitchen Nightmares.” 

Dean takes the bong when Jimmy offers. He hits too hard and coughs a bit while Jimmy grins over at him. “Are you down here to do a Gordon Ramsay character assessment?” 

“Nah,” Jimmy says. He inhales and says, smoke drifting past his lips, “I bet Cas wasn’t very nice to you earlier.” 

Dean doesn’t look away from the kid overcooking chicken on the tv on the next pass. “Yeah? He say something?” 

“Not exactly.” Jimmy frowns. “He’s ashamed. And he’s not very nice when he’s feeling badly about himself. And you’re down here alone while he hides in our room, so that doesn’t bode well.” 

“He wasn’t not-nice to me. He just — fuck, what is there to be ashamed about?” 

Jimmy shrugs. “I mean, our parents weren’t exactly thrilled when we presented, but he was even more rebellious than I was in his own way. I doubt he cares much what they might think about him.” 

“He knows I don’t think like that, right? You both know?” 

“Yes, duh. He knows. Or we never would’ve asked you.” 

Dean nods. “It’s cashed,” he says, handing the bong to Jimmy. Jimmy digs his grinder out of his pocket and packs another. 

“And also,” Jimmy says while Dean takes greens, “he’s never been with anyone else. So.” 

Dean really coughs this time, hard enough that his eyes water.  _ “What?”  _

“What?” Jimmy says back. “Are you ok? Drink some water.” 

“Shit, he’s — only you?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I did some stuff in Waco. With other people. But he didn’t.”

“You should’ve told me. I never wanted — I took that from you.”

Jimmy squints at Dean in an expression that is so  _ Cas  _ it makes Dean’s breath catch. “I thought we just talked about how you’re not the kind of alpha that thinks some people belong to others.” 

“You’re not even upset at all?” 

“We trust you. And you helped him even if you didn’t really want to. That’s worth a lot to me.” 

Dean looks at the tv. He wants to say,  _ I wanted to _ . He wants to say,  _ I wanted to kiss you, too _ . He wants to try to explain what it felt like to watch them kiss each other. But that’s not what this is, so he doesn’t say anything. 

Jimmy is quiet for a few moments, and then he shifts nervously. “So, uh. When did you — how did you find out? About me and Cas.” 

“That last time I came home early from work, I saw you two kiss. And then felt really stupid for not figuring it out already.” 

Jimmy bites at his bottom lip. “Are we really obvious?” 

“Not to someone who doesn’t know you well, but I live here. I should’ve seen it. A lot of things make more sense now.” 

“Like what?” 

Dean laughs a little. “Well, I’ve never been all that cuddly with Sam, but you can’t keep your hands off Cas.” 

“And, um. How do you feel about…?” 

Jimmy’s apprehension is coming off him in waves, and Dean realizes this must be the real reason for his visit. “I think you shouldn’t have to hide in your own home. I can keep a secret, but you don’t have to hide from me.” 

Jimmy lets out a breath he must’ve been holding. “Ok,” he says. “That sounds good.” 

Dean smiles over at Jimmy and says, “Cuddle Cas all you want.” 

“Thank you,” Jimmy says. 

“You want me to make salmon for dinner?” 

“You know I would eat salmon every night of the week. But, uh — Cas would never say this because you don’t have to cook for us at all — but he hates asparagus. There was a juicing incident.” 

“I’ll do a potato thing. Need anything from the store?” 

“Creamer. And beer.” 

Dean shakes his head. “You complain about us smoking your weed and then drink all my beer. Does that seem fair to you?” 

Jimmy shrugs and smiles innocently. “You like to spoil me.” 

“Whatever. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“See you later,” Jimmy says, turning back to the tv. He seems content to hang out on Dean’s couch. 

Dean shouldn’t, but he allows himself the pleasure of briefly touching Jimmy’s shoulder as he passes by. 

Cas shows up to dinner but is mostly quiet while Jimmy chatters at Dean and Dean does his best to respond without taking his eyes off Cas. Dean wills him to meet his gaze, but he won’t. 

“Cassie, did you know Dean saw us kissing, like, weeks ago?” 

Cas’s eyes do jump to Dean’s, finally. “You didn’t say anything.” 

“I didn’t really know what to say. It’s ok, though. You should do whatever makes you happy.” 

Cas looks at Jimmy and the lines around his mouth soften the way they always do. “Ok,” Cas says. “I accept that.” 


	9. WHAT YOU ARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was right: it’s different with omegas.

Dean knows his own heart, knows the loneliness of it. It keeps him awake most of the night, tossing and turning, aching in a way that is completely familiar and entirely foreign at the same time. Charlie was right: it’s different with omegas. Different with someone you already wished was yours. 

It’s before sunrise when he throws on a pair of jeans and climbs in his car. The Impala’s tires are tried and true on the winding roads of the Texas Hill Country. It used to be a surefire way to calm whatever tumult was happening in his brain, but even circling all the way through Fredericksburg and up to Llano doesn’t settle his nerves. He wants to be back at the house, surprising laughs out of Cas and goofy smiles from Jimmy. 

Dean shouldn’t have let this happen. He should’ve known better. It didn’t mean anything. But it’ll be ok in a few days, he vows to himself as he pulls back into the driveway.

Cas’s value-efficient car is gone, so he must be back at work. Jimmy’s Jeep is parked in the street and Jimmy himself on the couch. There’s music coming out of his little speaker, whatever the hell he listens to that Dean can’t identify.

“Hey,” Jimmy says. “Where’ve you been? I had to make my own coffee.” 

Jimmy makes it easy to smile, so Dean does. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you depended on me to push a button on the coffee maker. Is there any left?”

“Yeah. Top me off?” 

Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly and fills Jimmy’s mug first, taking the last dredges of the pot for himself. He knows just how much cream and sugar Jimmy likes. On delivery, Dean half-bows and says, “For you, princess.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Jimmy says, but the grin doesn’t leave his face.

“I’m just getting you back for calling Cas ‘Cassie’ all the time.” 

The song changes, and Jimmy’s grin widens. “Oh my god, we used to make out to this song all the time. Come here, come here, let’s send a snap to Cas. Sing with me.” 

“I don’t know what that means and I definitely don’t know the words.” 

“Come stand over here and look handsome at least.” 

Dean is surprised enough to let himself be manhandled into position, Jimmy with an arm draped over him and standing a bit on his toes to look over Dean’s shoulder from behind. He holds his camera out, a picture of them on screen, both of them barely in the frame. 

Jimmy turns the music up and hits record, crooning to the camera, “ _ What you feel is what you are/and what you are is beautiful. _ ” 

Even so close to Dean’s ear, Dean can barely hear Jimmy’s voice over the music, but it’s nice. Smoother and not as deep as Cas. Dean finds himself flashing a shy smile at the camera, not sure if it’s for Cas or Jimmy or both. 

Jimmy steps away from Dean and fiddles with his phone. “He hates when I send him videos at work but he’ll watch it anyway.” 

“Because he loves you,” Dean says. 

Jimmy blushes. “Yeah, that’s probably why. Are you going to hang out with me?” 

“Sure,” Dean says, taking his usual chair. “We should talk about the party for our birthdays. Mine is on Wednesday and then y’all’s is the next week. We should do it that Saturday the 27th.” 

“That’s when I figured. I already told Meg and Zar. Do you mind if they stay here? Who else is coming?”

“Of course not. Your friends are my friends. I’ll invite Sam, but he won’t come, and all the people you’ve already met, except I’m not inviting Gabe and I don’t care how much he pouts about it. And a few other people, Rowena and Bela, Garth’s wife Bess, Kevin.”

Jimmy nods along, packing a bowl. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Make a Facebook thing? I don’t know how.”

“Roger that.” 

Dean’s on about his third hit when his and Jimmy’s phones both ding at the same time. There’s an alert on their group chat.

**Cas:** You two think you’re so cute. 

**Dean:** I think I’m adorable

Jimmy snorts and grins up at Dean. He’s got that smile on he saves for Cas. 

**Jimmy:** I concur about Dean being adorable.

**Cas:** You know I’m at work. 

**Jimmy** : Just be glad it wasn’t nudes. 

Flushing a little, Dean imagines it without meaning to. Jimmy and Cas probably don’t look all that different under their clothes, so it’s easy to conjure up in his mind’s eye the kind of pictures Jimmy must have sent Cas in the past. 

**Jimmy** : We decided our birthday party is going to be Jan 27. 

**Cas** : Birthday party? 

“I knew he’d be grumpy about it so I didn’t tell him,” Jimmy says, laughing. 

**Jimmy:** Dean’s birthday is the 24. So we’re celebrating all of us surviving another year on this stupid planet. 

**Dean:** We don’t have to tho

**Jimmy** : Meg and Zar are coming! Of course we have to.

**Dean** : I’ll even get scotch

**Cas:** Fine. 

Jimmy does a fist pump in the air. “That was super easy.” 

**Cas:** If you’ll concede that I don’t have to go out on New Year’s. 

Jimmy groans. 

**Jimmy** : Come on honeybunches I need you!! 

**Cas** : I’m sure Dean will take my place. 

“Please tell me you don’t go clubbing or something,” Dean says. 

“Cheer Up Charlie’s is not exactly a club,” Jimmy says. “But I’ll dance with you if that’s what you’re wanting.” 

It’s Dean’s turn to groan. “Ugh, seriously? You want me to go downtown on New Year’s Eve?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Whatever. If Cas lets us have a party, I’ll go to Cheer Ups with you.” 

“You’re a king among men, did you know that?” 

“Shut up,” Dean says. 

He spends the rest of the afternoon loose and laughing with Jimmy, not even needing the tv as a buffer between them. 


	10. BITCHES AIN'T SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you let me take your picture, Dean?” 
> 
> “Uh, I guess so? I look terrible in pictures.” 
> 
> Cas and Jimmy roll their eyes at the same time. Cas says, “You never look terrible.”

It takes a few days for Cas to be back to normal — well, as normal as he ever is — and on Saturday he even smiles at Dean over breakfast. 

“We should go to Inks Lake today,” Jimmy says with a mouthful of biscuit. “Nothing is particularly pretty this time of year, but still. The weather’s nice. Would you let me take your picture, Dean?” 

“Uh, I guess so? I look terrible in pictures.” 

Cas and Jimmy roll their eyes at the same time. Cas says, “You never look terrible.” 

“Yeah, you idiot,” Jimmy says. 

“I’m driving,” Cas says. 

“I know you’re just saying that because driver picks the music, but it’s fine,” Jimmy says. “But we’re taking the Jeep so I can smoke.” 

Dean and Cas are already dressed, so they send Jimmy off for real clothes while they do the dishes. “Thank you for indulging him,” Cas says. “And for — for last weekend.” 

“It’s nothing,” Dean says. “I mean, how could I not help?” 

“You treated me kindly, and I’m grateful for that.” 

Heat creeps up Dean’s neck. “You’re welcome.” 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you afterwards.” 

“Don’t be. I get it.” 

Jimmy rejoins them then, shaking his keys at Cas. “Let’s go.” 

They all grab their jackets on the way out, but Dean’s happy enough in his flannel and Jimmy is already in a purple hoodie. “Take shotgun, Dean,” he says. 

Cas starts the navigation on his phone, even though Jimmy insists all three of them know how to get there, and starts up a playlist. 

_ Bitches ain’t shit and they ain’t say nothing/a hundred motherfuckers can’t tell me nothing _ .

“Holy shit,” Dean says. “Are you joking?” 

Jimmy laughs, already blowing smoke out the window. “Cas hasn’t listened to anything but rap since we were fourteen. He just lets me play whatever I want in the house. Where did you think I heard that ‘dick in your mouth’ song?” 

Dean laughs and laughs, half at this unexpected knowledge about Cas and half at Jimmy hollering lyrics from the backseat.

It’s a nice drive. Cas speeds a lot and keeps smiling at Jimmy in the rearview mirror, and Dean kind of loves every second.

At the park, Jimmy leads them tromping down a narrow trail. 

“I didn’t know we’d be hiking,” Dean says. 

“It’s less than half a mile. Get over it. This is the best lake spot for pictures.” 

Once they get there, Dean can admit the lake is pretty. He stares out at it for long moments until he hears the click of a shutter. When he turns, the lens is pointed at him. “Really?” 

“You said I could,” Jimmy protests. 

“I wasn’t even smiling or anything.” 

“It’s better that way,” Jimmy says, but he turns his back on Dean to take several pictures in quick succession of Cas, even though Cas  _ is _ smiling. “You two stand together. Act normal.” 

“I don’t think any of us are normal,” Dean says, grinning, but he moves next to Cas obligingly. 

Dean meets Cas’s eyes for a brief moment before he has to look away, and the shutter click-click-clicks while Jimmy breathes, “Goddamn.” 

“What?” Dean says. “Am I doing it wrong?” 

“No, you just — the way you — you’re doing great. Turn around, I want to do a silhouette thing.” 

Dean and Cas turn, Dean shoving his hands in his pockets. It’s not cold, but he’s not used to feeling  _ seen _ the way he feels with Jimmy’s camera on him. 

Jimmy circles around to their front, takes more pictures. Separates them, takes more pictures of each of them. 

“Let me take some of you two,” Dean says in a moment of inspiration. “I bet you don’t have a lot of pictures of both of you.” 

“If you break my camera, I swear to god,” Jimmy says, but he’s already handing it over. “That’s my livelihood.” 

“I’m your livelihood,” Cas says dryly.

“I know, babe, you’re too good for me.” Jimmy points at the camera. “I turned it on auto so all you have to do is push that button.” 

Jimmy and Cas stand shoulder to shoulder, smiling at each other and then at the camera — at Dean — in unison. Dean snaps pictures even faster than Jimmy did. Maybe he’ll get lucky with a couple of them. 

“Kiss him,” Dean says, gesturing at them. Cas frowns and stiffens immediately. “Come on, there’s no one around.” 

“Cas,” Jimmy says, shifting to face him. 

Cas stares at Dean, expressionless, for a long moment before facing Jimmy. Jimmy reaches out and slides his hand to the back of Cas’s neck, tugging at him until their lips meet. It’s chaste, and Dean takes a hundred pictures, hoping to capture the way they look at each other as they pull back. 

“I don’t know if I got anything,” Dean says, probably lying. “Do it again.” 

This time Cas steps forward, further into Jimmy’s space, hands coming up to rest on his hips. The second kiss is sweet and soft, but it goes on forever, their lips parted. Dean is pretty sure they forget he’s even there. 

Even when they break apart, Jimmy gasping, they are staring at each other’s mouths, and Dean is a little breathless himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever been kissed like that, so careful and loving.

Jimmy comes back to himself after a moment and steps away, ducking his head. “Sorry,” he says to Dean. 

Dean clears his throat. “Nothing to be sorry about. Are there any other pictures you want? Of both of you?” 

Jimmy grins and leans over to smack an exaggerated kiss on Cas’s cheek while Dean takes pictures of it. Cas pretends to be annoyed but gives himself away by slipping one of his hands into Jimmy’s, and Dean takes pictures of that, too, zooming in to get their fingers woven together. 

“Are you done?” Jimmy says after a little while. “I’m ready for lunch.” 

“Yeah, ok,” Dean says. 

On the way home, Dean takes the backseat so Cas and Jimmy can hold hands over the center console. Cas turns the music up and none of them say anything, other than Jimmy yelling out the lyrics, until they get back into the city. 

“Opal’s?” Dean says. 

“Oh, hell yes,” Jimmy says, and Cas pulls into an exit lane a few miles later. 

Cas sits next to Dean in the booth. It’s early yet but Cas and Dean still order beers before their burgers and Jimmy a mojito before his chicken fried chicken. 

“A mojito?” Dean says, laughing. 

Jimmy shrugs and takes a healthy gulp. “What can I say, I’m a walking omega stereotype.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Dean says at the same time Cas is saying, “You are not.” 

Jimmy laughs. “Lighten up, alphas.” 

Strangely enough, Cas actually blushes, darting a look at Dean before glaring at Jimmy. “Don’t say that,” Cas says. 

“Why not? You know it’s true.” 

Dean knew that Jimmy was fucking Cas during his heat, but he had forcibly not allowed himself to wonder what it was like with them the rest of the time, what they liked in bed when it was just them without the stink of pheromones in the air. Suddenly he thinks he might be getting an idea, and it makes him hot all over, squirming a bit in his seat. 

Dean hasn’t been fucked in a really long time, and it was never something he was brave enough to truly seek out anyway, but he’s suddenly desperate to have Cas in that way. To know if he’d be rough about it or tender like the way he kissed Jimmy earlier, or a mixture of both, whatever Dean needed. To see Cas like that, when he is in control and gorgeous. 

“Are you all right?” Cas says quietly. 

“Yeah, I’m — I’m good. Just went somewhere else for a sec.” 

Cas keeps looking at him, intent and quiet, as Jimmy pulls out his camera to scroll through the pictures. He’s smiling at all of them, but a particular one makes him pause and his eyes light up. Dean is hoping it’s one of the pictures he took, something that could begin to capture the way Cas and Jimmy are together, but then Jimmy turns the camera around and holds it out for Cas and Dean to look. It’s a photo of Dean and Cas, one of the first ones Jimmy took, Dean giving Cas a bashful look. Dean gulps and waits for Cas’s reaction. 

Cas smiles, too, the same way Jimmy is, and says, “This is a good picture of you, Dean.” 

“No, Jesus — no one would look at me with you in there.” 

“You both look pretty fucking incredible to me,” Jimmy says. 

Dean feels himself blush all the way up to his ears. 

“I should’ve taken some of you two,” Cas says. “Perhaps next time.” 


	11. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I’VE EVER SEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bela liked Dean once upon a time, too. In a rather carnal manner.” 
> 
> “He’s fun,” Bela says with a wink.

The last weekend of the year is comfortable, having a scotch or three with Cas Saturday night and too many beers on Sunday. Jimmy is open with his affections towards Cas, but he also spends much of Saturday evening on the loveseat next to Dean, their knees knocking together while they watch the new Will Smith movie. Cas doesn’t seem to either notice or mind. 

New Year’s Eve is fun, too. Cheer Ups is more like a bar than a club, though Jimmy does dance up against Dean at some point in the night after too many drinks. As the seconds count down to midnight, Jimmy looks at Cas like he wants to kiss him. Instead, while the rest of the world welcomes the new year with screams and happy shouts, Jimmy presses a lingering kiss to Dean’s cheek. Jimmy must be drunker than Dean thought. 

Going back to work on Tuesday is really hard.

They’d all agreed no birthday presents, just like they skipped Christmas presents, only wanting the pleasure of each other’s company at their party. That doesn’t stop Cas and Jimmy from presenting Dean with hardbacks of the first four Song of Ice and Fire books. 

“I know you said no presents,” Jimmy says, “but Charlie said you’ve been wanting to read these.” 

“Shit,” Dean says. “Thank you.” 

“You want to hug us, don’t you?” 

Dean blushes, which is as good of an answer as any, and Cas and Jimmy get up to lean over him, arms around his shoulder and faces pressed into his neck, scenting with soft breaths. The smell of them is strong in Dean’s nose, too, the shampoo they must share, the barely-there unnatural tickle of the blockers Cas had put on before work that morning, just  _ them _ underneath. Almost the same, but not quite. Dean doesn’t usually get close enough to either of them to really enjoy their scents. 

“You don’t have to get anything for us,” Cas says as he pulls away. “You shouldn’t.” 

“Well, that ship has sailed, boys,” Dean says with a grin. “You want ‘em now or later?”

“Now,” Jimmy says decisively. 

“They’re dumb though. Just warning you.” 

Jimmy and Cas roll their eyes, both of them still smiling. 

“And don’t think I forgot about cake and pie. I’m doing it Sunday, though, so the heathens we call friends don’t eat it all,” Dean says.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Jimmy says. 

“Did he tell you I like key lime?” Cas says

“Yes, and then he called Boston Cream  _ cake _ a pie.,” Dean says. “Ok, I’ll be right back.” 

Dean takes his armful of books and comes back with two gift bags. He’s already blushing as he sits on his usual chair again. “They really are dumb.” 

“We’ll decide that,” Cas says. “You go first.” 

Jimmy tosses tissue paper everywhere and bursts into laughter when he peeks into the box. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Cas, check this out. A  _ unicorn pool floatie _ .” 

“I know you can’t use it for a few months, but it seemed like something you needed,” Dean says. 

“Oh, holy shit, this is the opposite of dumb, this is awesome. I hope you got Cas one of those swan ones.” 

“That didn’t really seem Cas’s style. Go, Cas.” 

Cas starts pulling out tissue paper, setting it neatly beside him on the couch, but he peeks in, too, eager to find out what is underneath. 

“Ok, so, Jimmy said your office was pretty bare, and I know you like bees, and that stupid song you guys like, and it seemed maybe classy enough for your fancy office,” Dean says in a rush. 

Cas pulls it out — an old dictionary page overlaid with a bee in black ink — to show Jimmy. Jimmy says, “You love it, right? I know you love it.” 

Cas studies it for a long moment, a little smile quirked on his lips. “Yes, I do.”

Saturday, Jimmy and Cas try to do the shopping for the party but Dean tags along to make sure they don’t forget anything on the list, and also just because he likes being around them. Cas pushes the cart while Dean and Jimmy toss things in. At the checkout, Jimmy looks glumly at the total and says, “This is why I should never go shopping with munchies.”

By afternoon the three of them are in the kitchen. The twins are trying to help, but Cas is starting to get nervous and Jimmy keeps interrupting his progress by stealing kisses. 

“Dude, get out of here,” Dean says. Cas tries to protest, but Dean stops him with: “You’re so worked up you’re going to cut a goddamn finger off. Go have a beer or smoke or something.”

Dean has to physically nudge them out. A minute later he can smell the aroma of burning pot, and by the time Dean finishes the guacamole and looks into the living room to see how they are doing, Jimmy is straddling Cas’s lap and kissing him senseless. Something jerks in Dean’s chest, something that’s less pain than longing. 

“Babe,” Jimmy says, “you know these people. You  _ like  _ these people. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I know,” Cas says. 

“I know it’s hard for you to keep your hands off me,” Jimmy smirks, “but I think you’ll survive. Meg will be here! You love Meg.” Jimmy looks up and catches Dean’s eye. Dean hopes he can get away with pretending he hasn’t been watching them. “Dean, you might hate Meg. She can be… caustic.”

“I think I can handle it,” Dean says. 

“She may be worse than Gabe, to be honest,” Jimmy says. 

Cas finally tears his eyes away from Jimmy’s mouth to look up at Dean. Cas is flushed and looks like he was caught in the middle of a serious make-out, and Dean is embarrassed for watching. 

“Well,” Dean says awkwardly, “no one is actually worse than Gabe.” 

“And,” Jimmy says, turning back to Cas. “I know you’ve been talking to Charlie on Facebook, too, so don’t act like you don’t like her.” 

The knob on the front door jiggles and Dean says, “And she doth appear. I bet that’s her.”

Jimmy gives Cas another quick kiss and says “I love you” before climbing off him to a safe distance on the other side of the couch. Dean hops down the stairs to let Charlie in, and of course he’s immediately tackled by a feisty redhead. “Really?” Dean says, but he’s smiling and returning the hug. 

“Hey!” Jimmy grins as Charlie throws herself on Dean’s usual couch spot upstairs. “Before I get distracted, are you a Charlotte or Charlene or what?”

“Well, I used to be a Charles,” Charlie says, laughing. “Now it’s just Charlie. Dude, are you fuckers pre-gaming already without me?”

Jimmy shrugs. “We didn’t even get a hug so none for you.”

“I have made a grave mistake,” Charlie says. She gets up and throws herself at Jimmy, giving a smacking kiss to his cheek before scooting to the other side of the couch to hug Cas. “Isn’t it weird that we’ve only met like two times? We talk all the time.” 

“What do you talk about?” Dean says. He knew Jimmy belonged to Charlie’s Queer Exchange Facebook group, because that’s how Dean ended up living here in the first place, but he didn’t realize they were in contact all the time, whatever that means. 

“Not you, dumbass,” Charlie laughs, and then hits Jimmy’s bong.

“You talk to Cas, too? Cas, you seriously have a Facebook?” 

Cas sighs. “Jimmy signed me up.” 

“He has like five friends,” Jimmy says, and Charlie nods. 

“It’s embarrassing, really,” she says. 

“I’m certainly not going to accept friend requests from my coworkers,” Cas says. 

“Are you out at work?” Charlie says as the bong passes from Cas to Dean. 

“I would not deny it if asked,” Cas says, “but it hasn’t come up.” 

The bong circles again and Charlie takes the last hit. Before Jimmy can sit up, Cas is repacking with a quick efficiency of an ingrained habit. Jimmy hits first, and then passes back to Cas. 

“Cas, oh my god,” Jimmy says, “you didn’t even quarter it. It’s like you’re a fucking animal.” 

“I apologize for not being as adept with a lighter as you.” 

Charlie cackles. “Dean, I love them, can we keep them?” 

Dean keeps smiling, but his stomach swoops with an unvoiced thought:  _ I wish I could. _

Meg is caustic just like Jimmy warned, and Zar has clearly been drinking all the way down from Waco and is already stumbling a bit when they show up. He gets drawn into a drinking game with the Banes twins and Benny right away. Somehow Dean and Jimmy ended up surrounded by Bela, Rowena, and Meg, which seems like a really dangerous combination in hindsight. 

“This is a great place,” Meg says. “You should kick Dean out and let me move downstairs. I’m tired of Zar.” 

“Fuck you. We actually  _ like _ Dean,” Jimmy says. 

Rowena smirks. “Bela liked him once upon a time, too. In a rather carnal manner.” 

“He’s fun,” Bela says with a wink. 

Dean didn’t notice it happening, but Cas is right at his shoulder, hand at the small of Dean’s back. Jimmy has drifted closer, too, on the other side of Cas. 

“Hey,” Jimmy says quietly, just for Cas. “Settle down a bit.” 

Cas is too busy glaring at Bela to respond for a moment, but then Jimmy offers a smile and Dean can scent the fight going out of Cas. 

Cas says, “Meg, I care about you very much, but I don’t think that would last very long if we were under the same roof.” 

“Touche,” Meg says, raising her glass to him. 

Jimmy says, “Is Zar holding?” 

“Not what you’re looking for, Bailey.” 

“Damn,” Jimmy says. “I don’t know if it’s lucky or unfortunate for you all that I didn’t get any blow.”

Dean chokes on his beer. “ _ What _ ?” 

Cas rolls his eyes and Jimmy says, “In my defense, I’ve only done it when it’s free. Strippers really like me a lot.” 

“This is weirder than finding out that Cas listens to rap,” Dean says. “I didn’t know regular people just did coke.” 

“Mistakes were made,” Jimmy says. “Many of them involving strippers.” 

“Nothing better than letting a man think he can control you and then taking all his money,” Bela says, sipping at a glass of the scotch they bought for Cas.

“I knew some alpha dancers,” Jimmy says. “They were awesome.” 

“Rowena’s pretty lucky to be the last recipient of Bela’s dances,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows at the two of them. 

Cas stiffens again and says tightly, “I better go check on Zar.” 

“I think I saw jello shots,” Rowena says. “Come on, babe.” 

Everyone else wanders off and Dean somehow misses his chance to join them — though he is very curious as to where the jello shots came from — so he’s left there with Meg. Shit.

“They do like you,” Meg says, “but I’m sure you know it’s hopeless. They’re, ah. Closer than most.” 

Dean tries not to react. He doesn’t spit his beer out, at least. “What?” 

Meg laughs and takes the joint Benny moseys up to offer. “Relax, Rocky. My lips are sealed.” 

Dean gets separated from Meg and dragged by Charlie into Cards Against Humanity at the kitchen table. After a couple of rounds, Jimmy comes up behind Dean, looking over his shoulder. “Play that one, it always wins.”

“Dean’s got Pac-Man!” Jo yells. 

“House rules say there are a few cards that are instant winners regardless of what else is in the round,” Charlie says. “Pac-Man guzzling cum, being a motherfucking sorcerer, that one about Rush Limbaugh. I think Garth picked demonic possession even though it’s not that funny because he’s always watching Wayward Sons.” 

Dean glares over his shoulder at Jimmy. “Goddammit, I was saving that! You want to take over, Jay? No one thinks I’m funny anyway.”

“You’re hilarious,” Jimmy says, stealing Dean’s cards and his seat. “But this is a tough crowd.” 

Jo gives Jimmy a sly wink and he winks back, more lewd than anything. The next time Charlie is the judge, Jimmy plays “Harry Potter erotica,” and Dean smiles because he had been saving that one, too, for exactly that purpose. Of course Jimmy takes the round without question. 

“Good one, my dude,” Charlie says, reaching across the table to fist bump him. 

“That didn’t even make sense,” Jo complains. 

“Harry Potter erotica always makes sense,” Jimmy says. “Dean, darling, do you know where my bong ended up?” 

“Outside, I think. I’ll get it.” 

Dean goes back to the deck. Meg and Cas are separated a bit from the others, Cas frowning. When Cas catches sight of Dean, Meg turns to look, smirks, and says, “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“What’s up?” Dean says. 

Cas looks down into his glass and says, “You’ve been with alphas?” 

Dean blinks. “Yeah? I thought you knew I was bi-sec.”

“I didn’t realize, no.” 

“I guess I only talked about it with Jimmy. But yeah. Bi all the way. Sexual, romantic, secondary. What about you?” 

Cas furrows his brows like he’s thinking. “I’ve never had to think about it much, I suppose. I’ve only ever been attracted to men, though I must be bi-sec.”

“Jimmy said,” Dean starts, then chews on his lip, thinking maybe he shouldn’t say it. “Jimmy said you’d never been with anyone else.” 

“He told me. You don’t need to apologize,” Cas says. “Would you have not done it had you known?” 

“I dunno. I guess I would — I mean, I didn’t have much of a choice.” Cas’s face goes still and Dean hurries to say, “That’s not what I meant. You’re my friend and I’ll always want to help you when you ask. So it’s not something I have to consciously decide.”

“I see.” 

“You can — I’ll do anything for you. You know that.” 

Cas nods and grabs Jimmy’s bong from one of the deck benches. “Is this what you were looking for?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says with a wry smile. “Apparently I’ll do anything for Jimmy, too.” 

It’s halfway through the night before everyone clears out, leaving behind Dean, Meg and Balthazar, and the twins. Jimmy sets up the pull-out couch for Meg and Zar and tries to help Dean and Cas collect empty beer bottles and stray food plates, but Jimmy is swaying on his feet and Cas insists he go to bed. 

“Hey, thank you,” Dean says. “I know you didn’t really want to do this but it seemed like Jimmy had a good time.” 

Cas smiles and drops the last beer bottle into the trash can. “Jimmy is better with people than I am. People gravitate to him.” 

“Anyone who doesn’t gravitate towards you is missing out.” 

It’s too dark to really tell, but Dean thinks Cas blushes a little. 


	12. TWICE ON SUNDAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He didn’t mean that,” Dean says. “It’s just — the kind of thing people say when they’re in heat.”

It’s a Tuesday, and when Dean gets home from work, Jimmy’s heat is in full swing. Dean had expected it after the hint of sweetness in the air this morning, but Cas had gone into the office like nothing was amiss, so Dean figured it wasn’t anything to worry about. 

Dean takes a shower, jerking off quick and efficient under the spray, and he’s still in nothing but a towel when Cas’s footsteps start down the stairs. 

“Uh, hey,” Dean says. 

Cas glances at Dean’s bare chest, then refocuses on his face. “Jimmy’s heats aren’t usually as bad as mine, but —” Cas says, then closes his eyes like he’s trying to collect his thoughts. “He’s asking for you.” 

“He’s asking for me,” Dean repeats, bewildered. He struggles to ignore the way Cas is obviously hard against the front of his boxer briefs. 

“I believe you could make him more comfortable.” 

“You guys know there are alpha services, right? It doesn’t have to be me.” 

Cas’s eye twitches. “Yes, of course. I apologize for asking.” 

“Hang on,” Dean says. “Cas. I’m not saying no. But you were upset last time, and I couldn’t stand either of you just — ignoring me. Again.” 

“Jimmy isn’t like me. He’s not repentant about being an omega,” Cas says. “I’m sorry for making you feel like I’m not grateful to you.” 

“Will it be hurtful to you for me to touch him?” 

“No. I’m asking you to.” 

“There’s not any sense in me putting on clothes, right? So lead the way.” 

Cas’s eyes sweep down Dean’s body again, seeming to track the drop of water sliding down Dean’s stomach. “Yes, you’re right. Let’s go.” 

Jimmy is much more coherent than Cas was when Dean first visited during his heat. He’s just out of the shower, too, smelling clean like the soap they share and lounging against the pillows. He smiles to see both Cas and Dean coming through the doorway, though his mouth goes slack as he catches sight of a nearly nude Dean. 

“Oh, yes, come here,” Jimmy says, making grabby hands towards Dean. 

Dean throws his towel to the side and climbs in bed to settle between Jimmy’s thighs while Cas stretches out on his side next to them. Dean leans down to nose up Jimmy’s neck, murmuring, “Fuck, you smell incredible,” as he goes. At Jimmy’s jaw, Dean grazes his lips over Jimmy’s skin in a not-quite kiss. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

“For sure,” Jimmy says. 

Dean skims his lips over Jimmy’s, and Jimmy sighs softly while tilting his head for a better angle. Jimmy kisses saccharine and unhurried. Dean lets him set the pace, though the muscles of his stomach do tremble when Jimmy moves his hand downwards to wrap around Dean’s cock. Dean’s mostly hard —  _ Christ _ they really do smell amazing, both of them — and it doesn’t take a lot of effort to get Dean revved up.

Dean pulls away from Jimmy’s mouth, just barely, and says, “What do you want? What do you like?” 

“Mmm, your mouth.” 

“You want me to suck you or you want me to eat you out?” 

Jimmy gives that happy little hum again. “Eat me out, definitely.” 

Dean looks to Cas. “Is that ok with you?” 

“Yes,” Cas says, and, without knowing he’s doing it, echoes Jimmy: “You should do whatever he wants.” 

Dean isn’t trying to taunt but he does take it slow, nuzzling and kissing and licking down Jimmy’s body. His teeth practically burn with the denied urge to leave a mark. 

While Dean hovers over Jimmy’s cock, breathing against where Jimmy is dripping precome, he looks up at Cas. “You can take your clothes off and — touch yourself, or whatever. If you want to.” 

“That’s great,” Jimmy says. “Can we focus on me now?” 

Dean and Cas huff out laughs at the same time, and then Dean licks a stripe up the underside of Jimmy’s cock. 

“Oh holy fuck, that’s not what I asked for but don’t — don’t stop.” 

Dean grins and lets himself enjoy it, lets himself pretend, as he fills his mouth with Jimmy’s cock. His and Cas’s aren’t identical, Cas longer and thicker, but Dean is almost glad for it because it means he can bury his nose in the dark hair there, taking Jimmy into his throat. 

“Oh fuck, holy fuck,” Jimmy says again as Dean swallows. He grabs at Dean’s hair, tugging gently as if he can’t help himself. “Cas is really good at that, but you’re — holy fuck.” 

Dean’s alpha is warm and glowing under his omega’s pleasure, and he does his best to make it good as one of his fingertips drifts to rub gently around Jimmy’s hole, already slick and relaxed. Cas has probably been fucking him, then, though Dean already knew that — it feels like his olfactory sense is heightened, nose twitching every time either of them came. It’s been torture in his basement, like usual.

And Jesus, he’s been in their room while one of them is in heat before, but now Dean feels ferocious with it. He’s never wanted anything as badly as he wants to stay here, in their bed. 

Distantly, Dean realizes Cas is getting naked, and when he pulls off of Jimmy’s dick and looks up, Cas and Jimmy are kissing, deep and dirty but still not frantic at all. Jimmy slides his hand down Cas’s chest and strokes his cock. The angle is awkward but Cas groans and Dean distracts himself by licking downwards, over Jimmy’s balls to where he’s wet and needing. 

“Mmm, yeah, yes, please,” Jimmy says. 

The first lick nearly shatters Dean, the way the taste of Jimmy’s slick hits his tongue, and a whine punches its way out of Jimmy. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean can see the hand on Cas’s cock stutter out of rhythm. 

“Does that feel good?” Cas says lowly, right up against Jimmy’s ear and just loud enough for Dean to hear. 

“Oh fuck, yes, this is the best idea I’ve ever had.” 

Dean smirks and ducks down. He can’t decide if this is his favorite part, the beginning where he gets to tease and play to find out what his partner likes best, or the part later, after he’s found out, when he can make them clench at his hair and tighten their thighs around him. Jimmy likes long, flat licks, the kind that leave shining spit and slick around Dean’s mouth. 

“Dean,” Cas says quietly. 

Dean looks up to two pairs of grey irises. Jimmy has given up on jerking Cas and has both fists in Dean’s hair, tugging enough to sting. Dean says, “Did you want to…? I’m sure you already have. But.” 

Cas tilts his head to contemplate and Jimmy groans. “Will someone please do  _ something _ ?” 

“No, keep doing what you’re doing,” Cas says. “But I do think I’ll help out a bit.” 

Dean is more than happy to taste Jimmy’s slick again, and he slides a finger in to join. Jimmy has been chanting “fuck, fuck, fuck” in a whisper, but now he punctuates with, “Oh, Dean, yes, yes, that.” 

Dean grins a little, and then his rhythm falters as he looks up and watches Cas lower his mouth on Jimmy’s cock. “Oh god — holy fuck —” Jimmy says, squirming like it’s too much but not asking either to stop. 

At some point, Dean licks into Jimmy at the same time Cas must give a particularly devastating suck, because Jimmy tightens down enough to push Dean’s tongue out of him as he comes in Cas’s mouth. Dean stares helplessly as Cas sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Cas,” Dean says, but he stops himself from asking. 

Cas must be thinking the same thing, because he stares at the wetness around Dean’s mouth for a moment before reaching for Dean. It’s the same hand he had wrapped around the base of Jimmy’s cock and it’s still a little damp with spit against Dean’s jaw. 

Cas draws him forward and kisses Dean, deep enough to taste Jimmy on each other. “Oh, Jesus,” Jimmy says. “Are you seriously doing what I think you’re doing?” 

Cas shifts out of the kiss, though his hand doesn’t leave its resting place on Dean’s face. “It depends on what you think we’re doing.” 

Jimmy blushes. “Seeing what I taste like.” 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, “that’s what we’re doing.” 

Cas smiles, small, and Dean smiles big. “That’s — wow,” Jimmy says. “But I’m not done with you yet.” 

Dean and Cas turn back to Jimmy and say, at the same time, “What do you need?” 

Jimmy looks down his body to where Dean’s cock is hard and flushed. “For you to fuck me.” 

“How?” 

“Can I ride you? I’ll be too out of it later.” 

“Um,” Dean says. “Yeah. Of course.” 

“You like it, don’t you? If you don’t we can do something else.” 

“No, I — I like it.” Dean’s not sure someone in heat has ever asked this of him before, but even if he didn’t like it, he would give Jimmy whatever he wants. 

Cas has to scoot to the other edge of the bed for Dean to settle against the headboard between the two of them. A condom comes out of nowhere — Dean’s not even sure who handed it to him — and then Jimmy climbs on immediately. Dean might be a little bigger than Cas, but Jimmy takes him all at once anyway, eyes flickering closed and his entire body  _ quivering _ . 

“You ok?” Dean says, wrapping his hands around Jimmy’s hips and sliding them up to his ribs. 

“God, yes. I can’t even imagine what your knot is going to feel like.” 

“You want me to knot you?” 

“If you can,” Jimmy says, slowly rolling his hips like he’s still just enjoying just the stretch of Dean inside him, like anything else would be too intense. 

“You’ve never been with an alpha?” 

Jimmy glances at Cas and says, “No.” 

If Dean’s eyes hadn’t been red from the first taste of Jimmy’s slick, they would flash red now, his blood singing with the idea of being the only one to touch his mate like this. The rational part of Dean hates himself for even thinking it, for letting his alpha think for him. 

“You liked that idea,” Jimmy says, smiling but a little breathless. “Being the only one who has ever knotted me.” 

Dean growls and sits up to press his face into Jimmy’s neck. He can’t stop himself from biting, but he makes it gentle, teeth grazing instead of sinking in. 

“Oh, shit, yes,” Jimmy says, dropping his head to the side. “Harder.” 

There are marks on Jimmy’s neck already, and they please Dean just as much as if he had left them there himself. Still, he finds a bare spot and bites again, hard enough to leave impressions of his teeth, sucking to raise blood to the surface. Jimmy keens and increases the pace of his hips. 

Cas straddles Dean’s thighs at Jimmy’s back, and for a quick moment Dean thinks,  _ Jesus Christ, is he going to…?  _ but Cas just presses close and nips at the nape of Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy whines again and turns his head for a sloppy, wrong-angled kiss from Cas. “Yeah, alpha,” Jimmy murmurs to him. “Bite me.” 

It’s Cas that growls this time, and he digs his teeth into the back of Jimmy’s neck. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Jimmy says, and comes hard, spasming all over between them — his arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, the warmth of him enveloping Dean’s cock, even his breath shuddering. He slows the rocking of his hips while he tries to regain control of his limbs. Dean doesn’t mind at all, too awestruck by the bliss on Jimmy’s face. 

“Good?” Cas says against Jimmy’s ear. 

“Fucking amazing,” Jimmy moans. He leans back in to kiss Dean, back to fucking himself on Dean’s dick hard and fast, and he says, “Dean, come on, knot me,” and Dean gasps, and Jimmy rides down hard enough to take Dean’s knot without resistance. 

Dean presses his forehead to Jimmy’s and comes, seemingly out of nowhere. They make him crazy, out of his mind, his body floating to the ceiling to watch the three of them wrapped up together, Jimmy covered in bites and surrounded by love. Jimmy is trembling all over, though, and Dean drops back into himself to say, “You ok, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, it’s just — wow. I feel like — like I’m still coming.” 

“It’s less intense the second time,” Cas says, nuzzling Jimmy’s neck like an apology. 

“Thank god, I don’t know if I could take this for days.” 

Dean laughs weakly, though he’s nowhere near coherent and doesn’t know how Jimmy could be. He knows what that feeling is, like a neverending warmth down to the bone, like pleasure making your fingers tingle. It’s never less intense for Dean, no matter how many times — in truth, with Cas and Jimmy it’s more intense than it has ever been, and it never faded with Cas. 

Jimmy shifts in Dean’s lap, testing the pull of it. “That’s so good,” Jimmy says, almost as if to himself, and kisses Dean. “Cassie, why didn’t you tell me it would be this good?” 

Cas smiles into Jimmy’s neck, the only time Dean has seen him react to the nickname with anything but a glare. “I knew you’d find out eventually.” 

Dean is still a little anchorless, but this catches his attention. “What do you mean, he’d find out eventually?” 

“I thought if things got bad, we could ask you.” 

Dean licks his lips. He wonders when they had this conversation, if he came up during their pillow talk. He wonders if they thought of him while touching themselves or while touching each other. 

“You can ask me for anything,” Dean says. 

“Can I ask you to lay down? That wore me out,” Jimmy says. 

“Hold tight,” Dean says before maneuvering them to their sides, Jimmy’s leg thrown over his hip. Cas hesitates for a moment before ending up on the other side of Jimmy, close against his back again. 

“God, that was good,” Jimmy says, slurring a little. “You could fuck me every day and twice on Sundays and I’d die a happy man.” 

“Shh,” Cas says, kissing the back of his shoulder. “Sleep a bit.” 

“Mm, ok,” Jimmy says, and almost immediately goes lax up against Dean. 

“He didn’t mean that,” Dean says. “It’s just — the kind of thing people say when they’re in heat.” 

“Didn’t mean what?” 

“About fucking me every day.” 

Cas drapes his arm around both Jimmy and Dean’s shoulders, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You should rest, too.” 

Jimmy is warm and soft and smells like a happy omega, like  _ mate _ . Dean closes his eyes and nestles closer, noses bumping, but doesn’t sleep. When they’re no longer tied together, he grabs the wet cloth on the table and wipes Jimmy clean. Jimmy mumbles but doesn’t wake. 

“Food?” Dean says. He can’t help but reach out and touch, running his hand up and down Jimmy’s arm. 

“I’ll order something in a minute,” Cas says. “I told you to rest.” 

“Are you sure? I can —” 

“Let me take care of you.” 

Dean opens his mouth to argue but the look in Cas’s eyes stops him. “Only if you’re ordering burgers.” 

“That’s doable. Lay down.” 

“Bacon and cheese,” Dean says. “Ketchup. Dr. Pepper.” 

“You didn’t drink Dr. Pepper until you moved in here, you know.” 

“Jimmy’s a bad influence,” Dean says, grinning as he cuddles back up to Jimmy. Dean kisses his forehead, hand on the side of his neck, and Jimmy smiles a little in his sleep. 

“And I already know what you want. You’re very predictable when it comes to food.” 

“Ok, Mr. Green-Juice-is-Food.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and sits up to grab his phone. 

“Please tell me you’re not ordering a veggie burger or something.” 

“Will you two shut up?” Jimmy says, shoving his head under Dean’s chin. 

“Yes, princess,” Dean says, wrapping Jimmy up in his arms and winking at Cas. 

Cas snorts and then smiles affectionately at them. “Forty-five minutes. I’ll wake you up.” 

Dean nods and closes his eyes. He’s not tired yet, but he knows he will be if he doesn’t rest when he can. Jimmy’s sated contentment lulls him away, though, to somewhere near dreams. 

When Cas wakes them, they all pull on boxers — Dean in a pair of Cas’s that are a little loose in the thigh — to eat in the kitchen. They’re mostly silent other than chewing until Jimmy slouches back in his chair and groans happily.

“This has been a great night,” Jimmy says. “Even better if we watch The OC now.” 

“Dude,” Dean says. 

“You’re only asking because you’re in heat and know we’re likely to do whatever you want,” Cas says. 

Jimmy grins. “Love you, Cassie.” 

“You’re ok to hang out for awhile?” Dean says. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Cas is the one who’s already a mess a few hours into his heat.” 

Cas looks away and says, “Go on, I’ll clean up.” 

Jimmy hits the couch and points. “Second shelf.” 

“You paid money for this?” Dean says, glaring at the offending dvd before popping it into the player. 

“Look, it’s not quality tv, but it’s great tv,” Jimmy says. “Get over here.” 

Dean sits cautiously next to Jimmy, but Jimmy pulls Dean’s arm around him and settles against his side, feet stretched down to Cas’s usual spot. 

“Mmm,” Jimmy says. “You smell good, alpha.” 

Dean noses into Jimmy’s hair and smiles a little. “Yeah, you too.” 

Cas joins them just as the intro song is fading out, pulling Jimmy’s feet into his lap and rubbing absently up and down Jimmy’s shin. Dean can feel Cas’s eyes on him — on them — but he pretends like he’s absorbed in the tv so he doesn’t have to see what’s on Cas’s face. 

“This is going to be just like Men in Black, you know,” Cas says. “He’s going to fall asleep in five minutes and then we’ll be stuck. He’ll wake up if we try to change it.” 

Dean laughs, risking a glance at Cas to find him smiling. 

Cas says, “You two look good together.” 

Jimmy gives a pleased little wiggle and says, “Babe, gimme my bong.” 

It’s on the coffee table and Dean and Cas reach for it at the same time. Dean pulls up short at the last moment, blushing. Not his best move. Jimmy and Cas must miss it, or at least are polite enough not to bring it up. Dean misses Jimmy’s warmth when he sits up to smoke. 

Jimmy’s asleep in Dean’s lap by the second episode, Dean running gentle fingers through his hair, waiting for the fever to start to blaze again. When Dean looks up, Cas is back to watching them. 

“Cas? You ok?” Dean says. He pulls his hand away from Jimmy’s hair, suddenly realizing how presumptuous the touch was. “I’m not trying to — fuck. I don’t know if you know what it’s like to — the way it makes me feel, the things I want to do.” 

Cas’s eyes drop to Jimmy, who is beginning to snore softly. “I think I do.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m not hurt,” Cas says. “I’m appreciative.” 

Dean ducks his head, showing the side of his neck. Cas sucks in a harsh breath and Dean looks at him from under his eyelashes. Cas’s eyes are silver, almost glowing. At first Dean thinks he must be scenting Jimmy ready for more, but Jimmy is still snoring, warm but not hot.

Jimmy sleeps through Cas and Dean’s quiet, sarcastic comments — they are particularly unkind to Marissa — and most of the first dvd before stirring. Cas’s nose has already twitched a couple times, scenting Jimmy’s rising temperature even before Dean does. “I’m not ready to wake up,” Jimmy groans, turning his face into Dean’s thigh. “Are Seth and Ryan in love yet?” 

“Does that ever happen?” Dean says, looking back at the tv like he’s going to find an answer. 

“No,” Cas says. “He just had a crush on Ryan.” 

“Ugh, I have a type, ok? Strong and silent, except when you’re talking shit on me.” Jimmy squirms a bit. The smell of his arousal is more of a potentiality still, but it won’t take much. “Can we go back to bed now?” 

There’s even more kissing this time, in all the available configurations, especially after Cas licks at Jimmy’s hole long enough that Jimmy is practically sobbing for something in him. Dean kisses the taste of Jimmy off of Cas’s tongue first, and then Jimmy pulls Cas up to kiss him, too.

Dean hasn’t done anything but make out with Jimmy while Cas licked him, but Jimmy gestures for Cas and Dean to trade places between his legs, and Dean’s already hard enough to ease himself inside Jimmy immediately. Jimmy crosses his ankles at the small of Dean’s back, tugging at his ribs to try to get more. “You’re ok,” Dean says. “Let me.” 

Afterwards, Dean and Cas press on either side of Jimmy, pressing lazy kisses to his neck. Jimmy hums in contentment and tangles his legs with Dean’s. 

There are long minutes of silence, just enjoying the peace of each other while they can, before Jimmy starts to get a little restless again. “Cas, I need you in me. Please.” 

Cas startles a little. “Dean is here.” 

“Yeah, but I want you.” 

Cas sits up on one elbow to see Dean over Jimmy’s hair. It’s getting long enough to start to curl around the ears and Dean knows Cas will force him to cut it soon. “Dean,” Cas says, “is that all right with you?” 

“Sure, of course,” Dean says. “I can still knot him afterwards, if he needs it.” 

Cas doesn’t say anything, but his hand drifts down Jimmy’s back, and then Jimmy makes a soft noise that means Cas has slid a finger or two into him. Dean’s a little awestruck by the way Jimmy melts into the touch. Dean says quietly, “You look so good like this.” 

“Like what?” Jimmy says, and then his eyes flutter closed as Cas shifts behind him, his fingers shining where they grip Jimmy’s hip. 

Dean wants to sit up and see where they are joined, but Jimmy pulls him into a kiss before Dean can even answer the question. Jimmy is being jostled a little bit with each thrust, even though Cas is more grinding deep into him than anything, even though Cas has a grip on Jimmy’s hip. 

Dean’s getting hard fast, just from this, and maybe Jimmy didn’t ever really quit being hard. “Come closer, come here,” Jimmy says, and Dean shifts closer until Jimmy can reach down and wrap his hand around both of their cocks. “Oh, yes,” Jimmy says. “That’s perfect.” 

A rumble rolls deep from Dean’s throat, and when he looks at Jimmy’s eyes, they’re steel grey. “Jesus,” Dean gasps, like he’s never seen it before. 

Jimmy strokes just a couple of times and then says, “Hold on, we need slick or something.” 

Cas pulls out, and then Dean hears the wet noises of Cas’s fingers pushing back into Jimmy’s hole, just a few times before he slams back into him, enough so that Jimmy really is shoved up against Dean. Cas still manages to get a hand between them, though, and strokes both Dean and Jimmy until their cocks are slippery with it. 

When Cas moves his hand back to Jimmy’s hip, Dean replaces Cas’s hand with his own, fist gliding up to twist at the head of their dicks while Jimmy whines. He drops his head back on Cas’s shoulder so Dean can bury his face at Jimmy’s throat, biting and sucking — too gentle to leave lasting marks, but enough to appease the alpha inside him. 

“Dean, fuck, fuck, that’s so good — Cas — come in me, please, come on.” 

Cas is definitely biting the side of Jimmy’s neck hard enough to leave marks, and Jimmy tilts his head back further, grabbing at Dean’s hair and saying, “Do it, mark me.” 

Dean knows this is just the kind of thing people say during heat. It’s not real, and Jimmy and Cas belong to each other, but then Dean meets Cas’s eyes and they’re the color of gunmetal. Dean didn’t really notice his own eyes turning, but thinking about it, it must’ve happened about the time Cas stroked Jimmy’s own slick onto Jimmy and Dean’s cocks. Cas says, “You can if you want.” 

This is a terrible decision, but it’s joining a long list of other terrible decisions Dean has made when it comes to Jimmy and Cas. Dean bites down, though, but not as hard as Cas had — alpha teeth are made to puncture skin, but Dean’s not quite  _ that _ stupid. He doesn’t really think a mating mark would take, anyway, when Jimmy and Cas both already have them on their hips, low enough to be hidden by even Jimmy’s most obscene swim trunks. 

As soon as Dean digs his teeth in, Jimmy cries out and comes between them. Dean sucks enough to leave just a light bruise before putting enough space between them to suck his fingers clean of Jimmy’s come.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy says, and Cas’s intent stare and the way he picks up the pace of his hips seem to agree. Jimmy’s hand goes to Dean’s dick, and Dean chokes on a moan before Jimmy catches his mouth in another kiss.

Cas comes, quieter than when he’s in heat but a shudder running through his body the same way. It doesn’t take much for Dean, either, especially once he’s wrapped his own hand around Jimmy’s fist, jerking himself just enough tighter to fling himself into orgasm. 

“Christ,” Jimmy pants. “That was  _ unbelievable _ .” 

“Oh, shit,” Dean says. “I meant to — I guess I’m not knotting you now.” 

“No, it’s ok, that was so good. Cas, you ok back there?” 

“I’m fine,” Cas mumbles against Jimmy’s shoulder, and Jimmy hisses as he and Cas separate. 

“Sorry anyway,” Dean says. He realizes this is the first time he’s come with them, without being inside one of them. 

Jimmy smiles, wide but tired, and reaches up to press his fingertips to the bruise Dean left on his neck. “Now I want Cas to bite you, too.” 

“He already did. That first time.” 

“That’s right,” Jimmy says, his smile growing. His eyes are slowly becoming saturated with color again and Dean watches, entranced. 

“We could do it again if you wanted,” Dean says. 

“Mmm,” Jimmy says. “Later, definitely.” 


	13. MAYBE I’M HAVING FUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jimmy:** If you were worrying, we’re doing ok. But hurry home

Cas goes into heat just a couple days later, but he still meets Jimmy and Dean in the kitchen for morning coffee. “Shit, Cas,” Dean says. “I just took heat leave for Jimmy, I can’t — Bobby’s going to start asking questions.” 

“It’s Thursday. I’ll be all right until you come home and it won’t really be bad until Saturday,” Cas says, eyes lowered.

“You didn’t have to take leave for me,” Jimmy says quietly. 

“Well, I wanted to. You want bagels?” 

They both agree, and Dean puts two in the microwave oven, one for him and one for Cas, while spreading jam on an untoasted one for Jimmy. They eat around the table together, not saying much, though Jimmy and Dean both look towards Cas way too often, worrying over him and enticed by the scent of him at the same time.

Work is horrible. At some point late afternoon, Jimmy sends Dean a picture of Cas, face lax in sleep, naked at least from the waist up. 

**Jimmy:** If you were worrying, we’re doing ok. But hurry home

Dean does, leaving a stack of paperwork until morning that he would usually stay to finish. He speeds as much as he can in evening traffic and showers as fast as he can as soon as he gets home to put himself in Jimmy and Cas’s bed as quickly as possible. 

It’s not much longer until Dean is knotted inside Cas for the first time in what seems like years. Jimmy lays shoulder to shoulder with Cas and fingers himself while he watches them, but he doesn’t come. “You wanna fuck me, too?” Jimmy murmurs to Dean. “When you can again.” 

“If you want me to?” Dean says, still mouthing idly at Cas’s neck. 

“Mmm, yes,” Jimmy says. He smiles at Cas. “I know you wanna watch.” 

“I’ll fuck you and then knot Cas, ok? For real this time, I won’t mess it up.” 

“Impeccable idea,” Cas says. Dean can feel him smile against Dean’s temple. 

For a while after Dean collapses next to Cas, Cas is lukewarm instead of flaming hot, enough so that the three of them chat aimlessly about nothing in particular. Eventually even Jimmy’s cock softens, and it’s nice to just cuddle there together, three pairs of legs tangled on top of the sheets. 

But it’s certainly not a surprise when Cas’s temperature starts to rise again. “Jimmy?” Dean says. “You thinkin’ about getting to this?” 

“If you mean getting to your cock in me, yes, absolutely,” Jimmy says, turning from where he had an arm draped over Cas onto his back. 

Dean isn’t anything like graceful as he clambers over Cas’s legs and in between Jimmy’s, but Jimmy keeps smiling happily at him. The smile fades into a lips-parted gasp as Dean sucks his cock, still mostly soft, into his mouth. 

“You don’t have to —” Jimmy starts, but Dean pulls off of him long enough to say, “Let me get you wet. Unless you don’t want me to.” 

“No, I — definitely, go ahead. Don’t let me stop you.” 

Dean sucks him down again — Jimmy is getting harder fast, but then again, so is Dean — and when he looks up, Cas has curved his body towards Jimmy’s, leaving soft kisses along his shoulder. 

Dean keeps sucking Jimmy even as he starts to finger him open. He’s learned what Jimmy likes best by now, and it’s easy to pump his fingers just right to get Jimmy to toss his head back and moan. 

“He’s ready,” Cas says, voice hoarse. 

“Maybe I’m having fun,” Dean says with a grin, but he shifts up anyway, pulling his fingers out to line up his cock. 

Jimmy is just as reactive as he was during his own heat, clawing at Dean’s back to pull him closer, whimpering when Dean scrapes teeth down his throat. One of his hands falls away from Dean’s back but it’s just to grip Cas’s, knuckles white. Jimmy smells different out of heat, not as sweet but cleaner, still thick with arousal. “Oh, fuck, Dean, you feel good,” Jimmy says. 

“Jesus, you do too,” Dean groans. And yeah, he really does, to the point where Dean just barely holds out past Jimmy coming, just long enough to shove into Cas, past his swelling knot. He feels bad leaving Jimmy so quickly, but Jimmy just smiles blissfully up at him, and now it’s Cas clenching white knuckles about Jimmy’s fingers. 

Dean comes stupid fast, then grinds deep while he strokes Cas’s cock. Cas turns his head to seek out Jimmy’s mouth as orgasm washes over him. Dean will never get tired of the way they kiss each other, even if he’s never sure that it’s all right for him to see such an intimate moment. 

When their kiss ends, Dean cradles Cas’s face in one hand, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Better, sweetheart?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

“And you?” Dean says, looking to Jimmy. 

“I’m doing great over here,” Jimmy says. 

“We still have leftover lasagna,” Dean says. “I’ll microwave some when I can get up.” 

“Mmm, yes, very good,” Jimmy says, nuzzling into Cas’s neck. Cas’s eyes drift closed, though one of his hands continues to pet at Dean’s hair. 

Dean is glad when he’s able to pull away if for no other reason than his arms have started to shake. Jimmy and Cas both like Dean to fuck them face to face — though there was that one memorable time with Jimmy riding Dean, knees pressing into Dean’s ribs — and even though it hasn’t been that many rounds, Dean is still recovering from Jimmy’s heat earlier in the week and fatigue is hitting him fast. 

“Food,” Dean says. “I’ll be right back.” 

Dean stops in the bathroom for a quick wipe-down and pulls on boxers before he heads to the kitchen. He’s much more tired than he expected, but happiness thrums with each heartbeat, flaring bright as he balances three plates on his arm to take to the bedroom. He hands them off to Jimmy and Cas and says, “Gotta get drinks.” 

Drinks mean three bottles of water and grabbing Jimmy’s bong off the coffee table. Jimmy grins to see it. “You’re so good to me,” he says. Dean blushes and tries to tamp down his smile. 

They’re quiet while they eat. Dean has learned it’s hard to force enough food into either of them when they’re in heat, but frowning at Cas when he takes too long between bites seems to help. Dean takes the dishes into the kitchen and when he comes back, Jimmy and Cas are curled up together in the bed, mostly asleep, and there’s the haze of smoke in the air. 

“Should I go?” Dean says softly. 

Cas is too far gone to respond, but Jimmy makes a fuzzy gesture towards the other side of the bed as if that’s where Dean belongs. Dean doesn’t force his smile down this time. Neither of them will see it. 

Cas is warm, but not fevered, and Dean dozes along with them. Cas still smells happy and relaxed and Dean breathes into his hair even while he drifts into shapeless dreams. 

They sleep long enough that Cas gets uncomfortable and flips over to press his nose into Dean’s shoulder. Dean is just starting to wake up when Cas tilts his head to kiss Dean’s jaw, just twice. “Dean, I’d like to fuck Jimmy now.” 

“Then you should do that,” Dean says. “Do you want me to come back later? Or do you mind if — whatever you want.” 

“Stay,” Cas says. He kisses Dean’s mouth briefly, then starts to turn to Jimmy. 

“Ugh,” Jimmy groans. Dean isn’t sure how he can be even more tired than Cas and Dean, but he waves at them without opening his eyes and says, “Fuck Dean instead.” 

“Oh, I don’t think —” Cas starts, then pauses at the way Dean ducks his head down, flushing all the way to his chest. “Dean, do you want to?” 

“It’s been — it’s been a long time. Since I did that. But I — if Jimmy’s too tired, we could. Just, you know. Play nice. Since it’s been so long.” Dean realizes he’s babbling a little and shuts his mouth with a click of his teeth. 

Cas’s eyes look all over Dean’s face like he’s looking for something but not finding it. 

“Probably need lube,” Dean says. “I have some downstairs.” 

“We have some,” Cas says, and leans over Dean to dig in the drawer of the little bedside table. The bottle he pulls out is still mostly full. “If you change your mind, we can stop any time you want.” 

“I’m not going to change my mind. Just play nice, like I said.” 

Cas smiles and starts slicking up his fingers. When he’s satisfied, he leans over to kiss Dean, wet fingertips grazing down the center of his chest and stomach. Cas is kissing Dean the same way Jimmy does — like there’s all the time in the world for just this. Cas’s fingers skim just as lightly down Dean’s cock, making Dean suck in a sharp breath through his nose, though he manages not to break the kiss. Cas can have him, have his mouth, have whatever Dean has to give. 

Dean’s legs fall open so Cas’s hand can keep moving downwards, and then Cas is circling a fingertip around Dean’s hole. The lube is still a little chilled and Dean shivers. Cas breaks the kiss to just look at him, eyes heavy-lidded, and Dean squirms a little. Cas chuckles low and dark as he starts to press a finger in. 

It’s been months since Dean fingered himself, never really imagining that Cas or Jimmy might want to fuck him, and it’s been years since another person touched him there. He might’ve still been using a fake ID to get into bars the last time he did this. 

“Hold up,” Jimmy slurs from behind Cas’s back. “Are you serious? Is that seriously happening? I’m awake.” 

Cas and Dean keep silent as they stare at each other, at least until Cas slides in a second finger and Dean sucks in another rapid breath. “All right?” Cas says softly. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Dean says. 

Cas leans down to kiss him again, tongue careful as it moves against Dean’s. Dean wonders if this is how they feel when he kisses and touches them, like they’re broken open by the intensity of it. It’s obvious Cas can tell that Dean is having a hard time relaxing, because he’s gentle and thorough with just two fingers, stretching Dean without breaking the kiss until a third finger feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

“You’re so tight,” Cas says against the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

“Wow,” Jimmy breathes, reaching to rub his fingertips over where Dean is stretched around Cas’s fingers. He’s not trying to breach Dean himself, just feeling, but it surprises a moan out of Dean. 

“Let me hear you,” Cas murmurs. “You’re always so quiet.” 

“I think Jimmy’s loud enough for the both of us.” 

Jimmy laughs and says affectionately, “Shut up.” 

“Cas, you can — fuck, you can do it —” 

“Maybe I’m having fun,” Cas smirks. And he must be, because he goes back to kissing Dean, twisting his wrist and working his fingers in and out. He’s hard against Dean’s hip and every now and then twitches like he’s trying to get some friction, but it doesn’t go any further than that. 

Dean isn’t thinking about his own cock, either, too busy laser-focused on Cas’s fingers in his ass and tongue in his mouth. Fuck, it’s good, but Dean won’t break the kiss to say so. 

“Cas,” Jimmy says, close enough that Dean can feel breath on his cheek. “He wants you. He wants you like I do.” 

Cas growls low in his chest, Dean shudders, and Cas lets his fingers slip free quickly after that, maneuvering in between Dean’s legs. Jimmy hands over a condom — Dean is pretty sure Cas hadn’t even thought of it — and Cas drips a stripe of lube along the length of his cock and strokes. It’s probably more than necessary, but Dean did ask him to play nice. 

“You can still change your mind,” Cas says. 

“I told you I’m not going to,” Dean says back, and the press of Cas’s cock — just the head slipping in — is hot and impossible. Cas’s eyes are faded to grey and Dean’s are already molten. 

Cas is just as slow working his cock into Dean as he was with his fingers, just deliberate, shallow thrusts, while Dean pants underneath him. Dean remembers this, how overwhelming it can be, why he quit asking for it.

“God, that’s amazing,” Jimmy breathes, and turns Dean’s face towards him to kiss. 

Cas lets them kiss until the full length of him is filling Dean, and he touches Dean’s jaw just as gently as Jimmy did so Dean will meet his eyes. “All right?” 

“Yeah, just — holy shit,” Dean says, taking a deep breath to try to get his pounding heart under control. He wonders if this is how they felt the first time he knotted them, like it’s too much, like suffocating in it, but never wanting it to stop. 

Cas makes an appreciative noise and kisses Dean again, measured and warm, as he starts an easy rhythm in and out. Dean tries desperately not to think about how much he adores Cas and Jimmy in this moment, in the open affection of their bed, but they make it nearly impossible as they take turns kissing him like he’s something special to them. They don’t really kiss each other, though they do share a look when soft, encouraging noises start spilling out of Dean’s mouth. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps. 

When Dean’s head falls back, Cas nuzzles into his neck. “Yes?” 

“Feels — fuck — really good.” 

Jimmy nestles into Dean’s neck, too, kissing gently just over his pulse point. “You smell like it’s good. You like it like this or harder?”

“He said to play nice,” Cas says, withdrawing until just the head of his cock is still inside Dean, then pushing forward with a slow, intoxicating slide. 

“Yeah, but you can —“ 

Cas bites Dean then, at the meeting of neck and shoulder, and Dean trembles and clenches around him. Cas gives a quick involuntary jerk and yes, Dean definitely likes that, just a little rougher than before. “Like that, like that,” Dean says. 

Cas growls softly, such an alpha noise even in the midst of his heat that Dean’s brain flies out of his body, a little too overwhelmed to respond. Jesus, Dean has never been particular about the secondary of who he sleeps with, but having Cas like this is extraordinary. 

Jimmy smiles and tilts his head up to kiss Dean, and there’s another one of those quick jerks of Cas’s hips like he can’t quite control himself with the sight of them in front of him. 

Cas pulls one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder. It was good before — really good — but with Dean’s hips hitched at an upwards angle, it’s devastating.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps. “Do you need me to knot you because — Christ, I’m going to come —“

Jimmy’s fingers wrap around Dean’s cock. Cas’s fingers join Jimmy’s, though the rhythm stutters along with the thrust of his hips. “He’s ok,” Jimmy says. “C’mon, Dean, want to see you come.”

Dean wants to watch them, the intense expression on their faces, but his eyes close as he careens towards orgasm. Cas curves over him to bite his neck again, leaving behind teeth marks this time, and Dean comes hard enough to be dizzy with the force of it. 

Cas is pleased, a rumble in his chest like a purr, and pushes into Dean a handful more times before he’s coming hot and throbbing even through a condom. In the quiet lull as they catch their breath, Jimmy pulls his come-filed hand from between Cas and Dean and offers it up to Cas. Cas’s tongue is long and pink as he laps it up, sucking Jimmy’s fingers into his mouth. Dean is glad he managed to open his eyes in time to not miss that. 

Cas doesn’t move for a couple minutes, an imitation of being tied together, just leans and kisses Dean long and sweet as their heartbeats slow. Eventually Cas moves from between Dean’s legs and to his side. Cas touches Dean’s cheek and kisses his forehead the same way Dean did to him the first time. It had been an automatic move for Dean, the alpha inside him eager to give his mate tender love and care, so he’s not sure what it means coming from Cas. 

“Are you all right?” Cas says. “Was that ok?” 

Dean laughs and Jimmy snorts a little against Dean’s shoulder. “You’re kidding, right? I was about to come without you even touching me. Was it — was it ok for you?” 

A little smile flashes across Cas’s eyes, still dark and grey. “You were perfect,” Cas says. 

Dean blushes and covers it up by saying, “Can I ask a stupid question?” 

“Yes,” Cas says. His hand is still on Dean’s face, fingertips tracing along his cheekbone. 

“Your temperature was starting to spike again, but — that worked, didn’t it? It helped?” 

“Yes, for now.” 

Dean wants to ask why he’s here if that’s the case, because at first it had been that he was the only one in the house with a knot. Cas fucks Jimmy all the time and he certainly doesn’t need Dean’s help with that. 

“It won’t work by tomorrow probably,” Jimmy says. “You know it gets worse.” 

Cas and Jimmy seem to think the topic is closed, because they press up on either side of Dean’s neck, scenting in tandem. “I can try to get off work tomorrow,” Dean says. “Maybe I can make up the hours next week or something.” 

“Don’t,” Cas says. “I’ll be fine until you get home.” 

Dean’s alpha loathes the idea of leaving his mate, so vulnerable and needy and precious. He’ll spend all day worrying, head out of the game. But that’s not who he is to Cas, so he just says, “Ok.” 

Jimmy feels heavier on Dean’s shoulder like he’s getting closer to sleep, and Cas’s eyelashes are fluttering against Dean’s skin like he can’t keep his eyes open either.

“Let me up,” Dean says, shifting. 

Cas pulls back, eyes widening. “Are you… leaving?” 

“What? No, of course not. Just cleaning up a little.” 

Cas presses a long kiss to Dean’s temple before pulling away, and then Dean has to jostle Jimmy a bit to get free. He thinks maybe he should look different in the mirror, but they didn’t even leave any marks. There’s no way at all to tell how completely Dean belongs to them. This already feels more intense than the bonding that had happened during their previous heats, and Dean’s going to be heartbroken for days when this one is over. 

When Dean leaves the bathroom, Jimmy has taken his spot in the middle of the bed, curled up against Cas. Cas’s face is turned towards Jimmy’s hair and he has a little smile on his face while he runs a hand slow and soothing up and down Jimmy’s back. 

Dean climbs into bed and pulls a sheet up over all three of them before he tucks against Jimmy. Cas’s hand leaves Jimmy’s back to rest against Dean’s ribcage. They’ve laughed together before about how Jimmy can sleep immediately, any where and any when, but Dean falls under just as quickly in bed with the smell of contented mates all around him. 


	14. SOMEONE ELSE’S MATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are two adult brothers doing living together anyway? We would kill each other.” 
> 
> “They’re different.” Dean almost says, _They actually care about each other._

Dean and Sam were pretty close when they were kids. Maybe more than usual considering the age gap, but there were long stretches of time where they didn’t have any other friends, so they made do with each other. But then Dean finally escaped John and put seven hundred-odd miles between them. Sam was in good hands by then in an extra bedroom at Jody Mills’ place, better than anything Dean could ever provide him, but Sam was pretty pissed and made his own flight to California as soon as he could. 

They don’t see a lot of each other anymore. Dean can’t afford the money and Sam can’t afford the time. Dean was the best man at Sam’s wedding even though it felt like all the other groomsman thought they should have the spot over Dean, and they talk on the phone sometimes, but by the time these conversations are over, Dean’s usually in a pretty foul mood. It’s just that Sam and Sam’s stupid life are so  _ perfect _ , and Dean is not. Dean is an uneducated mechanic who lives in someone’s basement, which Sam is happy to harp on about over and over. 

“Don’t you think it’s time to get your own place, at your age?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “First of all, everyone in this city has a roommate. Secondly, I have more space here than I would in a shitty apartment of my own. Thirdly, I get to hang out with my best friends all the time. What’s the downside to that?”

“Dealing with omegas, for one,” Sam says. 

“There’s nothing to ‘deal with,” Dean says, scowling. 

“What are two adult brothers doing living together anyway? We would kill each other.” 

“They’re different.” Dean almost says,  _ They actually care about each other _ , but Dean figures he is as complicit in the deterioration of his and Sam’s relationship as Sam is. At some point, it just got to be more effort than it was worth. If Dean wants to reminisce about Johnny W, Jo’s always happy to metaphorically spit on his grave, so he doesn’t even need Sam for that anymore.

“Anyway, I need to go. Dinner with a client tonight. It was good to talk to you again.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Dean says. 

Dean’s the only one in the house, so he just feeds himself a frozen pizza and enough whiskey to dampen the sound of his father in his brain. He and Sam used to be a united force against good ol’ Dad, but somewhere along the line Sam turned into John. Sam doesn’t get in bar brawls like Dad did — the only way he could figure out how to channel alpha aggression — Sam just destroys people who need help with his words in court. Dean used to be proud of him. 

Dean is still awake in his dark room, playing TextTwist on his phone, when Jimmy gets home. Most nights they all at least say hello, but Dean can’t find the energy to get out of bed. Still, his attention is mostly on the muffled sounds of Jimmy moving around upstairs, his footsteps in the kitchen directly over Dean’s bed, then heading down the hallway with a pitstop in the living room to pick up his bong. 

It’s quiet again. Dean half-heartedly plays a couple more rounds before dropping his phone on the table next to his bed. He doesn’t even bother to try to close his eyes, just stares up at the ceiling in the light pollution from the street lights outside his window. 

Footsteps again, softer now without shoes, down the hallway and turning to shuffle down the stairs. Dean’s door is closed, mostly to keep the cats out, and Jimmy stops outside of it. 

“Dean?” he whispers. “You awake?” 

“Yeah, come in.” Dean reaches to turn on the lamp, and when Jimmy comes in, he looks around curiously. Dean doesn’t think Jimmy has ever actually been in his room before. 

“I can’t sleep without Cas,” Jimmy says. 

“He should be home soon, right? He can’t stay at work forever.” 

“Can I lay with you?” 

“Um,” Dean says. He’s in nothing but boxers, but then again, it’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before, which is definitely the wrong thing to be thinking about with Jimmy soon to be in his bed. “Sure, get in here.” 

Jimmy climbs in and immediately pulls Dean’s arm around him as he snuggles close, head on Dean’s shoulder. “Is this cool?” Jimmy says. 

Dean rests his hand safely over one of Jimmy’s shoulder blades. His t-shirt is soft and thin enough Dean can feel the warmth of him through it. “Yeah, you’re fine,” Dean says. 

Jimmy slides his hand to just over Dean’s heart, and Dean hopes he can’t feel it pounding. He must, though, because he says quietly, “I can go if you want.” 

“No, no, you’re ok. Do you need anything? I think I have some Ambien.” 

“Just you,” Jimmy murmurs into Dean’s skin. It’s nice, almost like a kiss. 

Dean doesn’t fall asleep completely, even after Jimmy is heavy against him, but he’s deep enough that he doesn’t really register the sounds of Cas unlocking the door and heading upstairs until Dean’s phone dings. 

**Cas:** Is Jimmy with you? 

**Dean:** Ya he couldn’t sleep I’ll send him back up

Dean nudges at Jimmy’s shoulder, but Jimmy just squeezes him tighter around the middle, and Cas’s heavy steps head down the stairs. Cas pauses at the bottom of the stairs before venturing into Dean’s doorway, gaze darting from Jimmy’s mostly-sleeping face to Dean’s wide-eyed stare. Dean can’t really read Cas’s face or his scent. 

Cas says, “What’s going on?”

Dean sits up, pulling away from Jimmy. It’s probably more incriminating because Dean is shirtless. “Nothing, I swear. He said — he couldn’t sleep without you. That’s it.”

“I want to know why you’re upset.”

“Jesus, I just got caught in bed with someone else’s mate but — I swear nothing happened.”

Jimmy reaches for Dean’s arm and tugs like he can get him back in the bed. “You were upset before that,” Cas says. “I can smell it all over the house.”

“I think Sam called,” Jimmy says. 

“I’ll be right back,” Cas says. 

This is Texas, so if it were anyone else, Dean would be afraid they were coming back with a shotgun. Cas smells softer than he did when he first came into the room though, not angry at all, and Dean even lets Jimmy tug him back into the bed when Cas walks out. Jimmy drags Dean’s arms around him, presses a small kiss to the base of Dean’s throat, and seems to go back to sleep instantly. 

Cas thumps back downstairs in goofy-patterned sleep pants — Dean thinks they’re Jimmy’s — and a purple t-shirt that is definitely Jimmy’s. He doesn’t ask before he pulls back the blankets and climbs in bed on Dean’s other side, crowds himself against Dean’s back. Dean is going to be smelling them on his sheets for the rest of his life. 

“Sam called?” Cas says into Dean’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Dean says. Cas is quiet, waiting. “He blames me, I think. For not taking better care of him. Christ, I tried, though.” 

“You were a child.” 

“I was all he had.” 

“You were a  _ child _ . Your father is the one to blame for his own mistakes, not you.” 

“I ran away.” 

Cas’s arm tightens around him. “You are one of the kindest, most caring, most loyal people I know. You will never convince me that you didn’t do everything you could for him.” 

Dean doesn’t know what to say to that. 

“When we were teenagers, my parents found out Jimmy was queer and kicked him out. I wanted to run away with him. It seemed like anywhere would be better than suffocating in that house.” 

“Did you?” 

“No,” Cas says, voice rough. “He convinced me not to.” 

Dean smiles, runs his hand down Jimmy’s spine to where Cas’s hand rests on his lower back. “You do anything he wants.” 

Cas snorts. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“We lived in the Impala a lot. Dad kind of lost his mind, I think, after Mom died.” 

“You’re an amazing man,” Cas says, kissing the soft spot just behind Dean’s ear, “and I think that’s all you. Your father didn’t make you. You made yourself.” 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says. 

Cas hooks his thumb over Dean’s pinkie, not exactly holding hands but not  _ not _ holding hands, either. “Go to sleep.” 

Falling asleep with them wrapped around him is effortless in a way it never is alone. Even Dean’s dreams are warm and full of love. 

There’s a video in the group chat. Dean looks around the shop, but he’s alone, so he hits play. It’s Jimmy and the cats, all three of them meowing at each other with the cadence of easy conversation. 

**Jimmy:** I know you both hate them but this is cute right??

**Cas:** I like looking at you at least. 

**Dean:** I don’t HATE them

**Jimmy:** You’ve literally said to their faces that you do   
**Jimmy:** Whatever send me selfies I’m missin you

Cas comes through less than a minute later, eyebrows raised like he’s annoyed by the request, but there’s a smile hiding in the corners of his lips. 

**Jimmy:** Your turn dean

There’s still no one around, but Dean blushes a bit as he turns the camera on himself. Lisa took pictures of them all the time, but it was both of them together. A memory or whatever. He’s not used to taking them himself. 

**Dean:** Here I hope you’re happy

Jimmy sends a grinning emoji and a thumbs up one in quick succession. Cas sends a regular smile, but the idea of Cas using emoticons at all makes Dean snort. 

“You planning on doing some work today, son?” Bobby says. 

“Shit, sorry.” Dean shoves his phone back into his pocket and ignores the million times it vibrates before he has a chance to peek again. 

Cas and Jimmy have been bickering and chatting in the group thread all day. Dean wonders if this is how they always talk, like they can’t stay away from each other. Cas even complains about work, something Dean almost never hears him do. Maybe they forgot it was a text including Dean, but the last thing he sent was his goddamn face so it’s probably hard for them to forget. 

He’s still looking through their texts — maybe it’s creepy, but it’s too late for that — when his phone buzzes again. He scrolls back to the bottom to see

**Jimmy** : Deeeeean dean dean dean I know you are working but I am also feeling that I need your attention

**Dean:** Bobby’s already annoyed with me for the texting earlier so you’ll have to wait for my attention until I get home 

**Jimmy:** I’m holding you to that jsyk 

**Cas:** I’m aghast. Am I not enough for you?

Jimmy sends a devilish emoji and says nothing else. Dean puts his phone away and it starts buzzing again within minutes. It’s kind of nice, actually, being included, even if he can’t really participate. 


	15. CHATEAU L’ECUYER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You seemed surprised that I wanted to spend time with you tonight.” 
> 
> Dean looks over, then away again. “Maybe a little. I know Jimmy likes me a lot more than you do.”

Cas comes home from work at the same time Jimmy is leaving for a gig. Jimmy looks incredible in a lavender button-up under a gray waistcoat. Dean tried not to stare when Jimmy came out of his and Cas’s bedroom, but it was probably a losing battle. 

Cas stops Jimmy at the top of the stairs to give him a short kiss. “Have fun,” Cas says. 

Jimmy wiggles his eyebrows and says, “You too, stud.” Jimmy grabs Cas’s ass, just a quick pinch as he passes by. 

When Cas has turned back to the living room, Dean’s eyes are on the tv like he hasn’t been watching the two of them. “Hello, Dean,” Cas says. 

“Hi,” Dean says. 

“I finished a big project today. We should celebrate.” 

“Cool, dude. I’m free tomorrow night if you and Jimmy are?” 

“I was hoping you and I could go out tonight. I made reservations for seven thirty at Vince Young already. Have you been?” 

“Downtown? Uh, no, I haven’t been. Are you sure you don’t want to wait for Jimmy?” 

“You would enjoy it. Will you join me?” 

“Yeah, ok. I just need to —” Dean glances down at his jeans, bleached light with age, a hole torn in one knee “— change. How fancy are we talkin’?” 

Cas tilts his head. “Whatever you want to wear. It’s nice, I suppose, but Austin-fancy clothing, not fancy-fancy clothing. Even snobs wouldn’t think you were underdressed in dark jeans.” 

“Austin-fancy. Got it. Gonna take a quick shower, too.” 

Ah, fuck. Cas may technically be dressed down from how Dean sees him coming and going from work — there’s no blazer and he’s changed from slacks into well-fitted jeans — but maybe that’s even worse. Cas is in a navy button-up, the knobs of his collarbones showing through the open collar, sleeves rolled up his forearms. Cas stares at Dean a beat too long, too. Dean’s in a burgundy shirt, the nicest jeans he owns, and the oxfords he wore to Sam’s wedding. 

Cas tries to argue that parking the Impala will be far more annoying than parking Cas’s Kia, but Dean will not be swayed, if for no other reason than he’s met his quota of Nicki Minaj songs for the next twenty years. Cas doesn’t seem to mind Dean blasting AC/DC and drumming his hands on the steering wheel. Dean catches him smiling a couple times. 

Parking is a pain in the ass, but it’s downtown so it would be a pain in the ass in any car (at least this is what Dean tells Cas). Still, they get lucky with a spot just a couple blocks from the restaurant. The weather is brisk now that the sun’s gone down, but neither of them are in jackets. They bump into each other when people pass them on the sidewalk. 

Dean definitely feels underdressed in front of the hostess that greets them, but once actually in the restaurant, Dean can see that him and Cas are dressed just as sharply as most of the other guests. Austin-fancy is something like “leave the cargo shorts at home,” after all. 

Opening the menu has Dean fighting not to cringe at the prices. He’s not surprised, already knew Cas was requesting a restaurant out of Dean’s normal dollar range, but it still makes him wince for his wallet. 

“Dean?” Cas says, like he’s asking for the second or third time. “Do you like wine?” 

“I guess so,” Dean says. “You pick.” 

When the waitress stops by, Cas orders a bottle of Chateau L’Ecuyer while Dean tries to decide just how much he should splurge on himself. He’s happy to pay for whatever Cas wants, but he’s a little nervous at spending so much just for himself. 

“Dean,” Cas says, again like he’s repeating himself. “Stop looking at the prices. I know this isn’t what you would have chosen and it makes me even happier to have your company. Let me buy you dinner.” 

“We’re celebrating  _ you _ , not —” 

“Dean.” Cas’s eyes on Dean are making him nervous now. “It would make me very happy to buy you dinner. Please let me. You cook for us all the time, so I certainly owe you plenty of meals, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Not really,” Dean says, and takes a too-big sip of his wine. “I just — like to do it.” 

Cas smiles quietly at him. “I’d like to do this.” 

Most of the time when Dean hangs out with Cas, it’s all three of them together, because Cas works long hours and Jimmy is around the house most of the time. When Jimmy’s there, it’s obvious that Cas’s attentions are split — an awareness of Jimmy’s nearness always there, even when he’s engaged in conversation with Dean. To have Cas’s undivided attention now is unnerving, has Dean shifting restlessly in his seat. 

The conversation flows easier once their orders are placed and Dean has gulped down his first glass of wine. Cas pours Dean a second with an indulgent smile. 

“Sorry,” Dean says, “I know you’re supposed to savor it or whatever.” 

“Drink it however you like. Unless you don’t like it, at which point we should order you something else.” 

“No, it’s good. Why don’t you ever have wine at home?” 

“Jimmy doesn’t like it.” 

“Jimmy is kind of a picky brat,” Dean says, and Cas laughs with him. 

“A princess, yes,” Cas says with a smirk. 

And god, Dean loves this. Effortless jokes, ones that feel like they’ve been making them together forever. Dean’s mostly used to it with Jimmy, but with Cas it still comes as a surprise. Cas is a brewing storm, the eye of a hurricane, and Dean’s still not sure what to expect from him at any one moment. 

By dessert, Dean can admit that the meal is worth the eighty-some dollars Cas is about to pay for each of them (Dean has been trying to think of a way to surreptitiously check the cost of the wine, though it also occurs to him he doesn’t want to know now that it’s gone). Cas smiles a lot, and they lean towards each other over the shared dessert plate in the center of the table. 

If Cas was just about anyone else, Dean would hold his hand on the way back to the car. Cas is quiet on the drive home, just watching the highway pass. At a stop light near their house, he says, “You seemed surprised that I wanted to spend time with you tonight.” 

Dean looks over, then away again. “Maybe a little. I know Jimmy likes me a lot more than you do.” 

“That’s not true,” Cas says, head tilted and considering squint in full force. “I often wish you and I spent more time together, just the two of us.” 

“Oh,” Dean says, pretending a left turn with no one coming in either direction is taking a lot of concentration to handle. “We could, if you wanted.” 

“I would like that.” 

Dean’s not sure if it’s just the evening light, but Cas’s eyes are desaturated to a smoky blue. 

They stay up until Jimmy gets home, extending their wine buzz with beer, then laughing as Jimmy glares and chastises them for going out without him, and Dean’s gone enough on them that he would be happy to be lectured by Jimmy every night. Cas seems to feel similarly, cajoling Jimmy with kisses until he’s laughing, too. 

It’s a really great night. 

“We’re best friends, right?”

Dean squints at Charlie. “Normally I would say yes, but right now I’m thinking that’s a bad idea.” 

“I just want to ask you something, and you have to promise not to get pissed. Because no matter what the answer is, I don’t care, ok? I mean, I do care, but only because I want to make sure you’re ok.” 

Dean gestures warily for her to go on. 

“Have you been sleeping with Jimmy  _ and _ Cas?” Charlie says. “They both smell like you.” 

Dean laughs and hopes it doesn’t sound weak with nervous energy. “That’s — that would never happen. I’ve got game, but I am not that good. Or lucky.” 

It’s Charlie’s turn to squint. “Why are you lying to me like you think you’re going to get away with it? We made it past the seven year mark. We’re stuck with each other and I see through all your bullshit.” 

“Fine,” Dean says. “Yes. Only when they’re in heat. Are you happy now?” 

“They both know? They have to, the way they both smell like they spend half their time in your bed.” 

“Yes, they both know.” 

Charlie takes a swallow of beer. “Ok, next question, you’re not going to like this one either. Are  _ Jimmy _ and  _ Cas…?”  _

Dean can lie to strangers easily. He’s good at poker. But with people he cares about, he turns into a bumbling fool. It’s how John Winchester always knew when there was something to punish him for. “No, Charlie, what the — what the fuck — no.” 

“I know they mostly smell the same, but they mostly look the same, too, and you and I can still pick ‘em out easy enough. Plus I’m an alpha and have a vested interest in who is banging who at your house. I’m saying, I think I can tell their scents apart, and they’re all over each other, too. And they’ve always smelled mated.” 

“That’s why it’s only a heat thing with us. Shit, you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” 

“I kinda talked to Gilda about it. But we’re not trying to be weird and we won’t tell anyone. Consenting adults should do what they will, right?” 

“Yeah. It’s — I dunno, I have never felt anything like that for Sam and I’m grossed out just thinking about it, but he’s a lot younger than me. They were, you know, going through the same stuff at the same time, so I guess it’s different.” 

“I don’t want them to be weird about me, either. So don’t tell them if you think they’ll be freaked out that I know.” 

“I think Meg knows,” Dean says. “But they must not know she knows because Cas slept in the fucking guest bedroom when she stayed over after our birthday.” 

“They’re kind of obvious about it, honestly,” Charlie says with a laugh. “Gilda was like, ‘oh yeah, you’re totally right!’ But ok, now that that topic is closed, let’s move on to the next one. Cas’s secondary. So he — well, I don’t think he’s ever identified himself as an omega or alpha to me, but he’s obviously still going into heat and doesn’t smell like he’s on A. But he  _ acts _ like an alpha in all these small ways. Maybe I’m just projecting because of Benny transitioning and stuff, but…” 

“You think he might be trans.” Dean thinks, visceral and sudden, of Cas’s teeth on his neck, of Cas’s lips against his forehead, of Jimmy saying  _ alpha Cassie _ with a laugh and  _ yeah, alpha _ with a moan. Cas  _ repentant about being an omega _ . Cas cold and closed off in his humiliation after the first time with Dean. “Holy shit.” 

“Dude, trans-dar is a thing, and mine is especially good.” 

“I don’t think he’d ever met anyone trans-sec before Benny and Max.” 

“Don’t act like you’re so wise because you know trans people. Do you remember the dumb shit you said to me when we first met?” 

Dean cringes. “I’ve tried to forget.” 

“Asshole,” Charlie says, grinning. “You going to mention it to him?”

“Maybe you should. I don’t want him to feel like I’m accusing him or something. It’s not like that would change how I — um, that I’m attracted to him.” 

“I’ll think about it. Everyone has their own journey,” Charlie says, shrugging. 

Over his shoulder, Dean hears Charlie’s front door open and Gilda call out a hello. “On the porch, babe!” Charlie yells. 

Gilda joins them, and the subject changes to rehash an old argument about Tony Stark. But Dean doesn’t stop thinking about it, imagining Cas pinning him with his teeth, imagining Cas red-eyed and dark-scented. 


	16. WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves watching them kiss, loves the way Cas’s fingers feel inside him, and the way he shudders when he sinks his cock in, and the way he nearly breaks skin with his teeth as he comes. Dean feels a weird rush of giddy, like being marked by an alpha. 
> 
> Cas stays inside Dean, nuzzling and kissing and nipping at his neck, as long as he can. _Repentant about being an omega._

Summer blooms hot and a little miserable, and Dean spends a lot more time in the pool with Jimmy and Cas than he did the previous year, Jimmy mostly floating around in his unicorn while Cas and Dean drink beer. The day before Cas goes into heat, he shoves Dean up against the side of the pool and kisses him, skipping sweet and going straight to filthy. 

Dean’s hands are on Cas’s hips, pulling him closer, without consciously giving them permission. “I’m going into — soon,” Cas says against Dean’s mouth. 

Cas and Jimmy use some kind of fancy chemicals in the pool that aren’t supposed to smell as strong as chlorine, but Dean can still barely scent them over the burn of it, even when Jimmy presses up against his side and kisses his shoulder. 

Also without his conscious permission, Dean tilts his head to the side, submitting to Cas’s teeth. A growl rumbles in Cas’s throat, the kind that is accompanied by greying eyes. 

“It’s, uh,” Dean says, “won’t be bad for a couple days, right?”

“You don’t want to get started early?” Jimmy says. 

Dean licks his lips. “Oh, ok. Yeah.” 

They’re not frenzied to touch each other like usual, so they can take their time with long, slow kisses, tasting, scenting. Jimmy bares his throat for Dean and Cas’s teeth, and Dean’s blood sings  _ mate-mate-mate  _ as he leaves a bruise just under Cas’s most recent mark.

Dean loves watching them kiss, loves the way Cas’s fingers feel inside him, and the way he shudders when he sinks his cock in, and the way he nearly breaks skin with his teeth as he comes. Dean feels a weird rush of giddy, like being marked by an alpha. 

Cas stays inside Dean, nuzzling and kissing and nipping at his neck, as long as he can.  _ Repentant about being an omega.  _

They all felt pretty sure it was going to be another day and a half before there was anything to worry about with Cas, but Dean wakes up in the middle of the night in his stupid lonely basement and the smell of Cas’s heat is so thick he can almost taste it. Dean takes a deep breath that goes straight to his cock and then realizes — distress. His mates are distressed. 

One of the cats gets underfoot and nearly sends him crashing as he sprints up the stairs. The picture window in the dining room is plenty of light for Dean to make it down the hallway, but he pauses in the dark outside their door. 

“Dean?” Cas says, sounding almost shrill. 

Dean eases open the door, and though all he can see is the vague shadows of furniture, he’s drawn to his mates, to where Jimmy has Cas wrapped up in his arms, stroking his hair. 

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Dean says, kneeing next to Cas on the bed. 

Cas doesn’t answer, but he turns out of Jimmy’s arms to nestle into Dean, breathing harshly against his throat. His hair is wet with sweat. 

“What the fuck,” Dean whispers to Jimmy over Cas’s head. 

“I don’t know,” Jimmy whispers back, voice uneven. “I don’t know.” 

“Dean,” Cas says again, this time almost wanton, twisting against him.  _ “Alpha.”  _

“Yeah, baby, I’m here.” 

The tip of Cas’s tongue runs up the tendon on the side of Dean’s neck, ending with a sharp bite to the scent gland just under his ear. Dean nearly sees stars, and he’s right behind Cas when his scent goes from reverse to sixty in an instant. 

Cas manages to throw a leg over Dean’s hip, closer until their cocks slip against each other. The smell of Cas’s slick is intoxicating. “Well, I guess that’s an easy fix,” Jimmy says, handing Dean a condom without being asked. 

Dean rolls Cas onto his back and pushes into him, and Cas keens as Dean starts to fuck him, slow but hard and deep. Cas bares his throat and cries out when Dean bites bruises down his neck. It’s not long before his knot starts to swell, and as soon as it catches, Cas is coming, and he shakes and whimpers as Dean grinds deep. Dean’s orgasm is more relief than pleasure, because Cas’s temperature isn’t so fever-delirious and his heart rate seems to be slowing. 

In the lull, Dean’s knot holding him and Cas togher, Jimmy says quietly, “Thank you.” 

And then he wraps his arm over Dean’s shoulders, helps hold him and Cas close. 

After Dean’s knot goes down, they doze for a while, and then he’s woken by the stink of salt tears. Cas is shaking and hot again, and he’s crying in soft sobs against Dean’s chest. 

“Shh,” Dean says, nuzzling into Cas’s neck to scent mark him again. “What’s upsetting you?” 

“You left earlier,” Cas chokes out. 

There’s a shift in the bed, and Jimmy clicks on the lamp to bathe them in a soft yellow glow. Dean pulls back to see Cas’s face, and he’s pale and clammy, pink blotches on his cheeks from crying. 

“Cassie,” Jimmy murmurs, pressing up against his back despite the cold sweat. “He was just downstairs. And we’re here now.” 

Jimmy meet’s Dean’s eyes, wide and worried, over Cas’s damp hair. Cas whimpers, but then he’s tugging at Dean’s hair to kiss him fiercely, tears still drying on his cheeks. Dean’s swept away by the kiss and his and Jimmy’s hands slide towards Cas’s wet hole at the same time. Dean pulls back and lets Jimmy finger Cas, murmuring endearments into his ear, until Cas shakily begs for Dean’s knot. 

Cas vacillates between feverish and crying and near contentment, which can only be found while tied to an alpha, being marked by an alpha. The flip is so fast that by dawn, Dean isn’t even turned on, but his dick is a trooper and rallying to calm his omega. 

Jimmy plays caretaker and brings them water, food Cas won’t eat, ibuprofen to try to soothe every muscle in Dean’s body. Jimmy keeps asking if Dean thinks they should call a doctor and about the time Dean is really considering it, Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck and falls asleep. 

_ Let him rest,  _ Dean mouths at Jimmy. 

Jimmy nods and crawls into bed next to Dean. He strokes Dean’s dirty hair off his forehead and kisses Dean’s cheek. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispers.

“Of course,” Dean whispers back, giving Jimmy a small smile. Jimmy smiles back. 

By nightfall, Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever enjoy sex again. Rally bats can’t do anything about chafing, and all the lube in the world isn’t helping. Cas hurts, too, but he hurts more when not being held and claimed by an alpha, so Dean does what he can. Cas is sleeping longer and longer, drinking more water, speaking more lucidly. 

Mid-morning, Cas wakes Dean up by nipping up the side of his neck. Dean knows that means he’s more himself now, because the Cas from the day before would never bite an alpha. 

Dean blinks his eyes open and Cas looks back at him, nose to nose with Jimmy flopped somewhere on Dean’s other side. Cas says, rough, “I’m sorry for this.” 

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t be, sweetheart. You don’t ever gotta apologize to me.” 

“I have many things I should apologize to you for,” Cas says with a rueful smile. 

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh,” Jimmy groans, waking with his usual drama. “You assholes want some coffee?” 

“Yup.” “Yes, please.” 

Cas kisses Dean, soft and sweet and slow, and then reminds Dean that sex really can be a lot of fun, especially when Jimmy joins in. Dean and Cas mark him up, and Dean and Cas mark each other up, and they leave their scents all over each other. It feels too good to be true. Because it is. 

When Cas’s heat has finally eased and they’re all sprawled together in clean-ish sheets, Dean says, “We have to talk about this.” 

Cas’s face shutters closed and his arms tighten around Jimmy as if to shelter him from Dean. “I understand,” Cas says. 

“I’m not saying — I’m happy to help. But you said your heat’s never been this bad. I’m worried.” 

“We’ve never lived with an alpha before,” Jimmy says. “Not since we were kids.”

“You think that’s it? I’m making this happen?” 

“It’s… possible,” Cas says slowly. 

“I should move out,” Dean says. 

Jimmy’s eyes widen. “No you should not!”

“I’m hurting you.”

“Stop it,” Jimmy says, frowning. He palms the side of Dean’s neck and pulls him forward for a quiet kiss. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Ok,” Dean says. “But I can’t knot you anymore.”

“Why not?” Jimmy says. 

“I’m having a hard time. Afterwards.” 

Cas sits up, squinting at Dean. “Have you been bonding with us every time?”

“It’s ok. It’s just a thing that happens.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jimmy says. 

Dean averts his eyes, but not before he sees Cas and Jimmy share a look. “I’m sorry,” Dean says. 

Car runs his fingertips over his own shoulder where Dean had been biting before. “We should be sorry,” he says. “We didn’t ask.”

Dean presses closer, puts his nose to Cas’s neck. “Not much longer before it’s over,” he says. “You got this, Jimmy?”

“Yeah.”

It’s just as difficult as it always is for Dean to pull himself out of bed. He gathers up his clothes from the floor but doesn’t bother putting them on, just goes downstairs to a hot shower for his aching muscles. He’s fucking exhausted and goes to bed early. 

When he wakes up in the middle of the night to the muffled scent of Jimmy and Cas’s lovemaking, he lets himself be soothed back to sleep by it.  _ Happy mates.  _


	17. TRIED TO BE CAREFUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cas:** Can we speak to you when you get home?

Dean’s on his lunch break when a video alert comes in. Jimmy’s the only one who has ever sent him a video before and Dean opens it curiously to see Jimmy’s smiling, too-stoned face. When he hits play, there’s loud acoustic music in the background, and Jimmy is singing along:  _ “This is the first day of my life/I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you/but now I don’t care, I could go anywhere/ with you, and I’d probably be happy.” _

Dean’s heart sinks a little. 

**Dean:** I think you meant to send that to Cas

Jimmy doesn’t respond, but later his phone buzzes with a text from Cas in the group thread.

**Cas** : Can we speak to you when you get home? 

**Dean** : Yeah of course. I’ll be home 6ish

**Jimmy:** Don’t freak out 🤗 

When he gets home, Jimmy and Cas are on the couch upstairs, a bottle of Dean’s preferred beer already open on the coffee table. Dean spent the whole rest of his day trying not to worry too much and was largely unsuccessful. 

“Can I take a shower or, um, should we do this now?” Dean says. 

“No rush.” Jimmy’s smile is as bright and welcoming as ever, so Dean’t doesn’t think it can be too bad. Cas is more reserved, but Cas is always more reserved, so that doesn’t mean much. 

Still, he definitely rushes through his shower. It’s not a heat thing; he would’ve scented it on them if it were. Dean’s lease is technically month-to-month but he doesn’t think Jimmy would be smiling like that if they were going to hand him his walking papers. _ It’s probably nothing,  _ Dean tries to convince himself as he pulls on his favorite jeans and a clean t-shirt. 

When Dean takes a seat across from them, Jimmy is flipping a lighter around in his fingers but not smoking. He and Cas keep sharing looks without saying anything. Dean tells himself to wait it out, but it’s really only a few seconds before he opens his mouth.

Cas beats him to it: “It’s recently come to my attention that we have not been clear with our intentions.” 

Dean blinks. “Ok?” 

“I’m not very good at this,” Cas says. “There’s not a lot of miscommunication between Jimmy and I. And I’ve — never been interested in anyone else.” 

Dean looks down. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Jimmy says. “We’ve been assholes just assuming you know what we want instead of fucking saying it. We should be apologizing.” 

“Dean,” Cas says. “I’ve never been interested in anyone else  _ until you _ .” 

Dean’s eyes jerk up, dart between the two of them. 

“He thought he was taking you on dates,” Jimmy says. “Like, we thought you kinda knew that.” 

Dean thinks backwards. Yeah, he and Cas have been going out together sometimes, and yeah, Jimmy and Jo have struck up a friendship so there’s more evenings where it’s just Cas and Dean in front of Netflix. “But you haven’t — I mean, you two are together. I swear I wasn’t trying to get between you — I know there’s the heat thing — but I’ve tried to be careful.” 

“What do you mean, ‘careful’?” Jimmy says. 

“Shit,” Dean says. He’s not sure how to answer that without revealing too much.

“Dean, I want to be clear,” Cas says. “We want to take you on dates. We want you with us even outside our heats. We want you to be —” 

“Part of us,” Jimmy finishes for him. “Like — the three of us.” 

Dean’s brain goes blank. 

Cas looks away, not at either of them, and says like it hurts to think, “Of course it’s ok if you aren’t interested in both of us, or either of us.”

“We still want to be your friend,” Jimmy says. “And I know — I mean, I hope this doesn’t fuck it up. But sometimes I think you might want us too. What did you think that was when I came to your bed?” 

“You said you couldn’t sleep.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “Have I ever not been able to sleep in my life? You were upset and I just — wanted to take care of my alpha.” 

“Cas is your alpha.” 

Cas’s eyes flash grey, but then Dean blinks and it’s gone. 

“Ok, so what?” Jimmy says. “I can have two alphas.”

Dean looks down fast as his eyes flare red. It takes two measured breaths for him to fight back to green, and when he looks up, Cas and Jimmy are wearing small, awestruck smiles. 

“That night, I kinda wanted to kiss you the whole time. But I wanted Cas to be here for the first one,” Jimmy says. “And then he was there and I guess I lost my nerve.”

“We’ve kissed a million times,” Dean says, as if he doesn’t know what Jimmy means. 

“Only when one of us is in heat,” Cas says. 

“It’s different when it’s not ‘fuck or die,’” Jimmy says. 

“Can he kiss you now?” Cas says. 

Dean tries for bluster: “You gonna kiss me, too?” 

“If you were receptive,” Cas says. 

Jimmy shifts over, sitting with one leg folded on the couch next to Dean. “You sure?” 

Dean looks down at Jimmy’s lips. It’s true that they’ve kissed a seemingly endless number of times, but it’s also true that it’s different now, a choice, not a biological demand. There’s electricity in the air. 

Dean gives in first, running his hand up Jimmy’s jaw and around to bury his fingers in Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy gives a little sigh and a smile and meets Dean in the middle, a careful press of mouths. Jimmy’s kisses are always sweet and slow like molasses. 

There’s a harsh intake of air off to the side and Dean pulls away to look at Cas, ready to start apologizing again, but Cas is dark-eyed and flushed the same way Jimmy is. 

Dean lets Jimmy kiss him more fully the second time, tongues touching, and then Jesus Christ, Jimmy straddles across Dean’s lap without breaking the kiss. This is new, too, pressed together with their clothes still on. 

“C’mere Cas,” Jimmy says. “I made room for you.”

Cas sits next to Dean, his knee pressing into Jimmy's thigh. Dean turns automatically so Cas can lean into him, kiss him senseless. Dean has wondered a million times what it would be like to do this, make out with them on the couch just because they want to. 

Jimmy leans towards Cas to scent up his neck, a little precarious until Dean braces him with a hand on Jimmy’s lower back. Seemingly satisfied, Jimmy twists back around to steal Dean away from Cas. Cas stays close though, burying his face in Dean’s neck, nipping and scenting. Dean hopes he smells as happy as he feels, the same way Jimmy and Cas smell happy and warm. 

Cas leaves soft kisses up to just under Dean’s ear and murmurs, “Are you ok? Is this ok?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, breathless. “I’m fantastic. How are you?”

“Doing pretty good,” Jimmy says. He rolls his hips against Dean, and the smell of his arousal is faint but thickening. Cas’s scent is heading that direction, too, and Dean realizes that at some point he reached over to clutch at Cas’s thigh, his other hand still flat at the small of Jimmy's back. 

“You,” Cas says, “smell spectacular.”

Jimmy nods thoughtfully. “It’s different, I guess, because me and Cas’s scents are so similar. Because you definitely — fuck, I want to bury myself in you and never come out.”

“I could be into that,” Dean says, tying to sound like he’s teasing but coming out a little open and exposed instead. 

“Hey,” Jimmy says, ducking his head to scent Dean’s neck again. “Cas is going to be mad at me for jumping in too fast and I’m not trying to pressure you but — I really want to watch Cas fuck you again.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath. 

“We don’t have to do that again,” Cas says, though Dean wonders how he could mistake his scent for rejection. He’s thought about it probably too much, not just the fucking but how stupidly in love with them he is in those moments. 

When Dean looks up again, he knows his eyes are glowing red but it’s ok because Cas’s are silvered, ethereal and fierce. “I’ve — I think about it.”

Jimmy grins. “Like touching yourself thought about it?”

“Um. Yeah. Maybe I shouldn’t have but—“

“No, you definitely should. I mean, we have been. It's only fair right?”

Dean licks his lips and can feel both Cas and Jimmy’s eyes on the flash of his tongue. “I’ll do whatever you want,” Dean says. 

“No,” Cas says. “You’ve always done whatever we want. We want to take care of you for once. Tell me what  _ you _ want.”

“Oooh,” Jimmy says. “Do you want me to suck your cock? I’ve been wanting to for  _ ages _ .”

“Fuck,” Dean breathes. “Yeah. Yes.”

“In bed?” Cas says. 

Dean can’t pull together enough brain cells to say anything other than, “Yeah.” 

Jimmy climbs off of Dean and grabs his hands to pull him up. The few minutes after the bedroom door closes behind them are a blur of kissing and undressing each other. 

Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s hips and shoves him back into the bed. Dean goes willingly, but like the first time Cas bit him, he wonders if Cas knows how most alphas would react to the manhandling. It makes Dean’s heart pound with the thrill of it, but other alphas — Bela for one — would’ve taken it as as an assault. 

It’s only moments until Dean has one of them on each side, Cas’s tongue in his mouth again. He hears the wet noise of Jimmy sucking gently but no sensation until Cas’s fingers, a little cold and wet, pinch one of his nipples, and then Jimmy's mouth, hot and wet, on the other. Dean makes a noise into Cas’s mouth and Jimmy pulls up to say, “Ok?”

Dean tugs on Jimmy’s hair to guide him back, not breaking the kiss with Cas. Jimmy's teeth scrape, just barely, and Dean pulls harder on his hair. Cas smiles into the kiss and slides his hand down to wrap around Dean’s cock, hardening quickly under his mates’s attention. Jimmy and Cas aren’t doing much better, Jimmy grinding his cock against Dean’s thigh unconsciously. 

Cas and Dean aren’t kissing as much anymore, just breathing against each other as Dean’s heart starts to pound. Jimmy kisses down Dean’s ribs while Cas just strokes him loosely. It’s so fucking good, just to be touched by them, surrounded by an unhurried scent of  _ mate _ . 

Cas pulls his hand away but it’s just so Jimmy has room to take Dean’s cock into his mouth. He’s slow, deliberate, taking Dean apart bit by bit until his thigh is trembling under Cas’s hand. And then, in what is probably the hottest thing Dean has ever seen, Cas bends so he and Jimmy can both lick and kiss around Dean’s knot. He has to bite the inside of his cheek and then chokes out, “Stop — stop before I come.” 

Two pairs of nearly identical grey-bright eyes look upwards at him. “Is that a problem?” Jimmy asks. 

“Uh, guess not,” Dean says. “Continue.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and Jimmy laughs and Dean grins at them. He’s thrumming all over, addicted to the way their scents twist around each other in the air, addicted to the thrill of their touch. 

With both of their mouths on his knot, Jimmy presses a slick finger against his hole, and that’s all it takes. Dean comes in stripes of white across Jimmy’s cheeks and mouth and he knows Cas is staring at it, too. He can scent the way Cas is pleased like he would be if it was him who marked Jimmy with his come. 

Dean has a chance to savor them in a way he hasn’t before, not this completely. Thoroughly, with his mouth and his hands, and with his eyes when Jimmy settles into Cas’s lap to ride him into a desperate orgasm. 

Afterwards they lay flung across the bed, touching aimlessly, breathing hard. Jimmy interrupts the silence with, “Holy shit.” 

Dean and Cas laugh, then turn to grin at each other. “Agreed,” Dean says, and Cas nods. “But, uh. You’re going to tell me the next time we’re on a date, right?” 

“Yes, honey,” Cas says, pressing a lingering kiss to Dean’s temple. 

Really the only difference between hanging out and going on dates is that they get to hold hands and make out if they want, and that Dean doesn’t always go back to his lonely bed at night. 


	18. I’M YOUR ALPHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always expected you to present alpha when we were kids. I know stereotypes of what alphas and omegas are or are not are stupid, but still. I was sure that you would be an alpha and I would be an omega.” 
> 
> “Most people assumed that, I think,” Cas says.

“Charlie asked me if I’m an alpha today,” Cas says. 

Jimmy and Dean’s eyes jerk up and they both make a squinting, considering face at Cas. “Like, trans? What do you think?” Jimmy says, open and curious. 

“I’m not sure,” Cas says. 

“We can’t act like we know more than you do about yourself,” Dean says, “but — I mean, you’re Jimmy’s alpha, right? Basically?” 

Jimmy blushes and Cas smiles, brief and pleased. “Perhaps,” he says. 

“And the way you feel about your heats — Benny told me once, it’s like a reminder of the wrongness of your body not being what your mind knows you are,” Dean says. 

Jimmy nods along. 

“And,” Dean continues, trying to keep his face from heating, “I think you really like fucking me. Obviously you like fucking Jimmy, too.” 

“You really liked me fucking you too,” Cas says. “Does that make you trans omega?” 

“Sometimes things just feel good without meaning anything. So maybe it doesn’t mean anything for you, either, but maybe sometimes it does mean something.” 

“Who wouldn’t like fucking Dean,” Jimmy says, wiggling his eyebrows before turning back to Cas. “I always expected you to present alpha when we were kids. I know stereotypes of what alphas and omegas are or are not are stupid, but still. I was sure that you would be an alpha and I would be an omega.” 

“Most people assumed that, I think,” Cas says. 

“Our parents definitely liked me less because of it before we presented,” Jimmy says.

“That’s bullshit,” Dean says, and Jimmy kicks at him from the other side of the couch. 

Cas stares at the floor, brow pinched. “What if — what does that even mean?” 

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Dean says. 

“It would mean…” Cas raises his eyes, his gaze lingering on the bruise he bit at the base of Dean’s neck the night before and scent blooming into pleasure. “That I’m your alpha.”

Dean isn’t sure why, but he can feel his cheeks heat. “Yeah,” he says, roughly. 

“Yes, you dork.” 

Cas changes the subject. A few months later, there are needles in the medicine cabinet. 

It seems like Cas and Jimmy are always cornering Dean in the kitchen, and tonight is no different. It’s not a cornering at first — Dean is fiddling with a sauce on the stove without really thinking about when Cas presses himself up against Dean’s back, giving a sharp nip to the back of his neck. Cas is toothier these days. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean says, tilting his head to accept a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Can dinner wait a moment?” 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” 

Dean was turning on his own, but Cas grabs him by the hips and spins him up against the counter. Dean is breathless with it and his eyes flash red, and Cas’s flash grey, just as brief and just as sure. 

Cas kisses him, softer than Dean expected after the shoving around, but then Dean offers up his tongue and Cas growls softly. Dean’s arching his hips a bit, too, just because he likes it when Cas holds him down. 

Cas pulls away. “Dean,” he says, a little stern. 

“Yeah?” Dean says. “That’s not on the menu for tonight?” 

“Not yet,” Cas says with a wolfish little smile, but then he switches gears back into serious. “We’ve had miscommunications in the past.” 

Dean’s breathless for a different reason now, like his heart hit a wall at a gallop, a crashing halt. “Yeah.” 

“That’s why I want to be unambiguous,” Cas says. Dean wants to look away but Cas pins him with his eyes just as surely as with his hands. “When I say that I’m in love with you.” 

Now Dean’s heart is racing again, hydroplaning around winding roads. “Me?” 

“Yes,” Cas says. “There’s no expectation for you to feel the same, but I wanted you to know.” 

Dean doesn’t really mean to do it, but he angles his head to the side, exposing his throat to his alpha. Cas’s eyes go grey again and he leans forward to scent and taste Dean’s offering. 

Jimmy slips in then, his mouth forming into a soft  _ oh. _ Dean had been so wrapped up in Cas that he didn’t even hear the front door opening. 

“I will never be over the sight of that _ , _ ” Jimmy says, giving each of them a quick kiss before diving for the fridge. “What’s for dinner?”

“I told Dean I’m in love with him,” Cas says. 

“Really? Before we even eat?” Jimmy groans. He shuts the fridge without grabbing the beer he was reaching for and hip checks Cas out of the way, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. He leaves a lingering kiss on Dean’s cheek and says, “Obviously, I’m in love with you, too.” 

Dean’s whole body feels heavy as iron, but he still manages to open his mouth and says, “I — since that first time Cas — I mean, me too. For awhile.” 

Out of nowhere, Dean feels drunk on the scent of his mates’ happiness. He closes his eyes as Jimmy nuzzles against his neck to scent him.

“The sauce is burning,” Cas says. 

Dean tries not to obsess over Jimmy and Cas’s mating bites. He tries not to linger there with his hands, tries not to linger kissing and nipping. He tries to ignore the way he itches to bite _ ,  _ break skin, taste blood, make them his. He doesn’t want them to notice because he doesn’t want them to think that what they already have isn’t enough. 

He tries not to obsess, but then he gets on his computer anyway, sure that he’s just going to be told what he already knows: it’s pointless to even think about.

_ It’s a commonly held myth that people can only have one mate at a time, but we used to believe that people could only have one mate in a  _ lifetime.  _ Within the last decade, we finally accepted that same-secondary mating is possible as well and… _

Skim, skim, blah blah blah. And then: 

_ The connection created by a mating bite has nothing to do with how many mates you currently have or had in the past. _

Dean reads the sentence again, and then a third time. It’s possible, then, though he tries to tamp down the hope. That’s not what he is to them and probably never will be. 


	19. HARDCORE DOUBLE ALPHA ACTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, like he’s trying not to spook a wild animal, Dean sets his book aside. Cas has him trapped in the living room, boxed in by furniture, but — 
> 
> Dean takes a deep breath. Gives Cas a smirk. And manages to find some sort of youthful energy to jump over the back of the couch, fleeing out the back door before Cas even realizes what’s happening.

Dean smells Cas even before he walks into the house. He smells dark, like a star just before it goes nova, ready to shake apart and blind anyone looking into it. His cycles are just as erratic as they’ve always been, but his scent has changed since starting HRT, as have his needs.

Dean’s reading on the couch when Cas comes in the front door, shirt already half unbuttoned and half untucked. He and Dean stare at each other for a long moment, Cas’s eyes the color of steel. 

Slowly, like he’s trying not to spook a wild animal, Dean sets his book aside. Cas has him trapped in the living room, boxed in by furniture, but — 

Dean takes a deep breath. Gives Cas a smirk. And manages to find some sort of youthful energy to jump over the back of the couch, fleeing out the back door before Cas even realizes what’s happening. 

Dean hops down the deck stairs and out into the yard to circle around the pool, exhilarated by the sound of Cas’s expensive shoes pounding after him. 

The stupid fucking gate sticks, and Dean’s still struggling to get it open when Cas catches up to him. Cas presses him into the tall wooden fence so hard he thinks he’ll have splinters in his cheek. Cas growls, a deep rumble in his chest, and bites hard at the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Hey there, alpha,” Dean says, grinning. 

“You ran,” Cas says, nuzzling, gentle now, against Dean’s neck, breathing him in. 

“You chased.” 

Cas exhales slowly. Dean can feel his cock, hard and insistent against him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. But let’s fuck somewhere with less splinters and more privacy.” 

Cas takes a step back, shoves at the gate in the specific way that makes it actually open, and says, “Run.” 

It’s not the easiest to run in socks and with half of a hard-on, but Dean manages it, sprinting around the house and leaping up the porch stairs to the front door, leaving it open as he rushes dangerously quick down the stairs to his basement, Cas hot on his heels. 

Cas all but tackles Dean into his bed, and they fumble at each other’s clothes without making any real progress while Cas scent marks all of Dean he can reach. Which clearly isn’t enough, because he sits back and jerks Dean’s jeans and boxers off, flinging them to the side. 

“Do you want your thing?” Dean asks. “I think I know where it is.” 

“No, I want you,” Cas says, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. “Want to — claim you.” 

“All right, sweetheart, I’m here for the claimin’.” 

Cas slides two fingers in him, a quick stretch just to make sure he’s wet. They do this a lot more since Cas started A, but he’s never chased before. Maybe Dean should’ve run sooner.

Cas looks at Dean — Dean stares back, hoping he doesn’t look as disgustingly in love as he feels — and then grabs him by the hips and flips him onto his stomach. Dean makes a noise like a squeak and then another like a groan as Cas slides into him. 

Up until this moment, Cas has been intense and almost predatory, but now he leans over Dean’s back, pressing soft kisses along his nape, murmuring endearments as he fucks him slowly. Dean clenches his fingers in the sheets and breathes in gasps as pleasure spreads through him. 

“You’re perfect,” Cas whispers against Dean’s skin. “My beautiful mate.” 

Dean’s heart seizes, first from elation and then from a deep sadness. He knows his scent goes sour and Cas goes still, says, “Dean? Are you all right?” 

Dean takes a careful breath. Reminds himself that even if his chances of that becoming real are low, he can still have _this._ He can still be the one they come home to. 

“Yeah, baby, I’m good.” Dean reaches back, tugs at Cas’s hair. “C’mon, alpha.” 

Cas growls, and Dean can feel himself leaking precome as the sound rumbles through him, and then Cas fucks him so hard and good that the neighbors can probably hear Dean crying out when Cas finds the angle that’s _just right_ and then when he comes from nothing but Cas’s cock in him and the harsh rub of the sheets. 

Cas stays on top of Dean for a long time after he comes, even after his dick is too soft to stay inside, pressing kisses to the bite marks he left on Dean’s neck, and that’s good too, an alpha covering him as they both come down.

Cas rolls off of him but Dean can’t be bothered to move, just looking at Cas with a smile. “Feel better?” 

Cas rubs a hand over his face. He’s still in his clothes, shirt unbuttoned and falling off his shoulders and fly open, while Dean lays there in a t-shirt and socks dirty from a romp through the yard. “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Which part?” 

“All of it. I — didn’t ask, and —”

“If I didn’t want you to chase, I wouldn’t have run,” Dean says. He sits up on his elbow so he can lean over and give Cas a kiss. “Alpha hormones or not, I could still kick your ass.” 

Cas smiles faintly, but he still smells troubled, so Dean says, “Wanna get cleaned up and then have a drink? At least until you need to go again?” 

“Yes, let’s.” 

They reconvene upstairs. Dean pours scotch for Cas and grabs a beer for himself and they settle into the couch, shoulder to shoulder. Dean turns on Dr. Sexy just because, and squeezes Cas’s hand. “Rough day?” 

“Yes. And I hate feeling so — aggressive.” Cas frowns, looks down at Dean’s hand. “Is this what you feel like all the time? Like you just want to fucking murder someone because your coffee order was wrong?” 

“Starbucks has shit coffee anyway. But no, I don’t. It’s probably worse because of your —” Dean gestures vaguely because he hates the pinched expression Cas would make if he said _heat._ “It’ll settle down.” 

Cas takes a swallow of his drink. “Maybe this is what Jimmy feels like when he’s off his meds. So — out of my own control. Even without my —” He makes the same vague gesture, giving Dean a sideways smile. 

“Just give it some time, you know? And until then, feel free to take all your aggression out on me,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Cas rolls his eyes but leans over and gives Dean a lingering kiss. “Thank you for putting up with me.” 

“Likewise,” Dean says, squeezing Cas’s hand again. “Bad days deserve pizza. We might need to calorie load now before it’s too late.” 

“You don’t have to come up with an excuse to order pizza, you know,” Cas says, pulling out his phone. “I’ve got it.” 

“Ok,” Dean says, but he grabs his phone too and sends Jimmy a text. 

**Dean:** FYI Cas is going to rip your clothes off and bite the shit out of you the second you walk in the door

 **Jimmy:** 😏

 **Dean:** Seriously be ready. Cycle stuff 

**Jimmy:** Some of us are trying to earn a living here. ❤️ I’ll be prepared for some hardcore double alpha action when I get home.

Dean coughs out a laugh and Cas squints suspiciously at him. “What are you telling him?”

“None of your beezwax, buddy,” Dean says. He gives Cas a wink just to annoy him. 

Cas’s eyes flash for a second, like a few frames of black and white before going back to color, but then he takes a deep breath and the air clears before Dean can figure out what that swirl of smoke in Cas’s scent was. 

“Since you’re being an ass, I’ll take control of the remote, thank you very much.” Cas grabs it from the other side of Dean faster than Dean can react, and then he’s switching out of Dr. Sexy. 

Dean groans good naturedly, mostly because it’s expected and not because he hates Cas’s taste in tv. He likes the way Jimmy and Cas feel like two sides of the same coin sometimes, even in stupid things like Jimmy’s penchant for trash tv and bizarre comedies while Cas goes for a documentary or something darker. And sometimes they’re just the same, like when they smile at Dean.

When Jimmy gets home, Dean and Cas are pressed against each other on the couch with beers, a cat in Dean’s lap, Cas’s hand possessively on his thigh, and a half-eaten pizza on the kitchen counter. Dean’s surprised Cas hasn’t dragged him back to the bedroom — or had him on the floor — but a little relieved, because he doesn’t think his ass is ready for another fuck like the one earlier. 

Cas must hear the Jeep before Dean does, because he jumps to his feet, but then he just stops, taking a few slow, deep breaths. “You ok?” Dean says. 

Cas sits, but he’s still tense. “Jimmy’s home.” 

“You gonna go chase him, too?” Dean asks with an easy smile. 

“No?” Cas says, almost a question, and then repeats sternly, like trying to convince himself. “No.” 

“Babe, seriously,” Dean says, nuzzling against Cas’s neck. “He seemed pretty excited about the idea. It’s up to you, but don’t hold back on account of us.” 

The front door opens and Jimmy walks in with a jangle of keys and a scent sweet like summer fruit. “Hey, Cassie!” he yells in the general direction of the living room. “And Dean, I _guess.”_

“Hey, princess!” Dean yells back, and Cas gives him the secret smile of an in-joke. 

Jimmy bounces into the living room grinning, in a purple-grey shirt with a floral tie draped around his neck, already untied. He looks and smells so good that Dean’s heart stops for just a moment, and then lurches back to life at the way Cas’s scent changes, like when he pinned Dean face-first into the fence. 

Jimmy gives Cas an uncertain look, because Cas is just sitting there, watching with his jaw clenched. “Um,” Jimmy says. “Everything ok?” 

“Cas is trying to be respectful,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “But you can still kiss me.” 

Jimmy’s smile widens and he stands over Dean, leaning down to give him an _I missed you_ kiss. Cas doesn’t move, but Dean can feel him radiating with the need to do something. Anything. Even just press his face into Jimmy’s neck, to take in lung-fulls of his scent. 

Jimmy squints at Dean, tilting his head. “Holy shit,” he says, running his fingertips over the dark purple marks on Dean’s neck. “Don’t think I’ve ever got a mark like that.” 

“I can help with that,” Dean says, flashing him a smirk. 

Cas is up in an instant, eyes glinting silver, grabbing Jimmy and essentially dragging him down the hall to their bedroom. Dean follows, his cock hardening when he sees Cas shoving Jimmy into the bed. “Present,” Cas growls. 

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean says, squeezing Cas’s arm. “Let’s make it out of our clothes this time.” 

“Good idea,” Jimmy says, turning over to untie his shoes. 

Cas stares at Dean. For a moment, Dean worries that Cas is suddenly seeing him as a threat, as someone trying to steal his omega. But he looks at Dean the way he always does, something soft in his eyes, and then he reaches to touch the mark on Dean’s neck the same way Jimmy did, gently and with a faint smile on his mouth. 

Dean and Cas slip out of their clothes, then undress Jimmy the rest of the way together. It’s a slow process, because something about Cas’s dizzying alpha scent makes Dean feel fierce and feral too, and they both spend plenty of time scent marking and kissing and nipping at every inch of Jimmy’s skin revealed. 

“Guys, come on,” Jimmy says, tugging at both of their hair. “This isn’t the hardcore I was promised.” 

“Present,” Cas growls again. 

Jimmy does, so fucking gorgeous in the straight line of his spine, the flex of his shoulders, the mess of his dark, the brightness of his steel eyes, the smile on his mouth, the sheen of slick between his thighs.

Cas practically pounces on the bed, jerking Jimmy by the hips right where he wants him and fucking into him all at once. Jimmy chokes on a moan, and Dean’s hand goes to his cock without consciously deciding, stroking because he’s too hard not to touch. 

Cas bends over Jimmy’s back to bite his shoulder, hard and sharp, and then says, “Suck Dean’s cock.” 

Jimmy whines and gasps and moans but does as he’s told. When Dean lays next to him, Jimmy twists and swallows his cock, all the way to his knot, already starting to swell. 

Cas’s eyes are silver the way the moon is at sunrise, faded and off-color. He glances at Dean every now and then, in between marking Jimmy with bruises anywhere he can reach. The sound of their fucking is obscene, all wet and choking, and then Jimmy comes without warning, his moan vibrating around Dean. 

Cas isn’t far behind, pulling Jimmy’s hips to him one last time and grinding deep as he comes. He bites, too, hard enough that Jimmy wails and more come drips down the underside of his cock. 

Jimmy gave up on the blowjob right after he came, and he mumbles against Dean’s hip, “We shoulda got the thing.” 

Cas pulls Jimmy’s head up by the hair and says to Dean, “Come on his face.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows at Jimmy in a question and Jimmy nods and flutters his eyelashes in a way he must know makes Dean weak. Dean smiles and strokes his cock with one hand, the other squeezing his knot, already slicked up with Jimmy’s spit. 

“Please, alpha,” Jimmy whispers, and Dean’s toes curl as he paints Jimmy’s cheek and mouth with white stripes. 

Cas growls, pleased this time, and slowly pulls out of Jimmy, looking down to see his come leaking out of his hole. Dean catches his small, smug smile and huffs out a laugh. Something about being with them — Dean feels the same thrill at watching his alpha claim their omega as if it was himself claiming or being claimed. It’s fire-hot that settles into a midnight hearth, all the way into his bones. 

Dean laughs again when Jimmy collapses face-first into the bed next to him. “Shut up,” Jimmy mumbles. 

Cas runs his hand up Jimmy’s spine, giving a soft squeeze to the back of his neck before collapsing on his other side. Dean smiles at him and says, “Feel better?” 

Cas’s eyes stray to the marks on Jimmy’s shoulder and back. “For now.” 

“I’m feeling pretty good too, thanks for asking,” Jimmy says, still muffled by the pillow. 

Dean pets Jimmy’s hair, shares another smile with Cas. “Two guesses at who’s _not_ going to be cleaning this up,” Dean says. 

“Hey, fuck you,” Jimmy says, and Dean and Cas laugh and laugh.


	20. SUNDAY MORNING COMING DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one would want to sink their teeth into this,” Dean says, trying for a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: Appearance of mating bite-related blood

Sitting on the deck with a pipe and Dr. Peppers, touch lingering each time they pass the pipe between them. Jimmy is slumped down and grinning, Dean not much better. Cas is out with Benny. 

“What do you think about the whole mating thing?” Jimmy asks, looking over at Dean with heavy eyes. 

Dean takes a deep breath, trying to collect his scattered brain cells so he doesn’t say more than he should. “I don’t. No one would want to sink their teeth into this,” Dean says, trying for a cheeky grin. 

“Do you really think that?” Jimmy asks as his scent spoils in the air. 

“Well, yeah. I got damn lucky that a couple of amazing guys decided to put up with me for awhile.” 

“You’re a moron.” 

“Thanks, Jay,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. 

“What I mean — what if I wanted to sink my teeth into that?” Jimmy asks, gesturing towards Dean. 

“Come on, man. I know that you care about me and shit, ok? But that doesn’t make me mate material.” 

“During my heats,” Jimmy says, flushing a little, “I forget that you aren’t my mate. Maybe that’s ridiculous.” 

Dean looks at the tree they all planted the week before so he doesn’t have to look at Jimmy. “Me too.” 

Jimmy puts down his soda so he can reach over the arm of the chair to Dean. They hook pinkies, and despite Cas really overdoing it with his garden, Dean’s glowing under the scent of his happy omega. 

Just that, for a long time, comforted and contented. 

“What do you think about it?” Dean finally asks. 

“Considering I have a mate, I’m obviously pro-mating.” Jimmy glances at Dean, and then away. “I could be pro, uh, you know, more than — I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed —” 

“Jimmy? Dean?” Cas yells from the house. 

“Out here, baby,” Dean yells back. He turns back to Jimmy and says, “Wouldn’t be opposed to what?” 

“Nothing,” Jimmy says, looking down. 

Cas joins them on the deck, beer in hand. “What’s going on?”

“Talking about mating,” Dean says. 

Cas’s jaw drops and he looks back and forth between them. “Really?” 

“No,” Jimmy says in a rush. “Just, you know. Why me and you did it when it’s such a heteronormative blah-blah.” They all laugh, but something feels off, like they’re all swallowing something bittersweet. 

Is it cornering if it’s in his own bed? Everything is sleepy and soft on a lazy Sunday morning. Cas drapes himself over Dean’s back, nuzzling into his neck, murmuring, “I want to be your mate.” 

It takes a moment for the words to pass through the sleep haze, and then Dean’s awake all at once.  _ “What?” _ he whisper-squeaks. 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Jimmy says. It’s a mumble, but still shockingly coherent for him first thing in the morning. “Totally get it if you don’t want to, considering… you know. Me and Cas. “

Dean shoves Cas off of him to turn over so he can look back and forth between them. “I don’t know why  _ you  _ would want to, considering the two of you are — perfect for each other. You don’t need some jackass around fucking that up.” 

“Yes we do,” Jimmy says, then cringes. “That came out wrong. I want you around, that’s all.”

Cas drapes himself over Dean’s chest this time, presses kisses along Dean’s shoulder. The vaguely chemical scent of SynthAlpha is fading to be replaced by his new scent, rich and red like cherrywood, and Dean wants it all over him all the time. 

It takes a long time to come up with something to say. Dean’s buzzing all over like his hand is wrapped around an electric fence and he doesn’t know how to say that being their mate would be the best thing he’s ever done. 

_ You’ll fuck it up,  _ a voice in his head says. The voice of a ghost.  _ Like you always do.  _

“Dean?” Cas says, pushing himself up to look at him, worried. Dean’s not surprised, considering he can smell his own scent turning to charcoal and ash. “It’s — it’s ok if you don’t want to. Truly. I’ll love you regardless.” 

Jimmy takes Dean’s hand and nuzzles and rubs his cheek against the inside of Dean’s wrist, marking him. “You have no idea how fucking happy I would be to wear your bite but — like Cas said. Love you as long as you’ll have me.” 

Dean has tried to train himself out of thinking of them as  _ mate,  _ basically since the first time they slept together, but it’s nearly impossible now. He pulls Jimmy close, kisses his forehead, and then does the same to Cas on his other side. It’s hot with the three of them so close under the covers, but it’s hardly a sacrifice to be surrounded by his mates. 

He lets himself think it this time, and then says, “Where?” 

“‘Where’ what?” Cas and Jimmy say, creepily in sync. 

“The — the bite,” Dean says, not entirely sure why he’s asking. Maybe just to daydream more about it.

“I dunno,” Jimmy says. Him and Cas share a look, one of those that Dean can’t read. “Would you want it to be visible?” 

It’s Dean’s turn to glance at Cas. Outside of their den, Jimmy is Dean’s boyfriend. They get to touch each other and Jimmy gets to make lewd jokes while Cas stands on the outskirts. Cas insists it’s fine because he and Jimmy have kept their relationship secret their whole lives, but it doesn’t feel right. It’s hard to stop himself from preening for his alpha, from baring his throat just to watch Cas’s eyes flash ruby-rimmed silver. 

“It’s fucked up to have one out there and one hidden, right? Like Cas is some sort of dirty se —” 

“I  _ am  _ a dirty secret,” Cas says at the exact same time as Jimmy says, lighthearted, “He is though.” 

“Don’t talk about my potential mate like that,” Dean says. 

Cas nips at Dean’s jaw and smiles. “All I heard was ‘potential mate.’” 

“Should we really be having this conversation pre-coffee?” Jimmy leans down to kiss Dean and says, “He did not get an ok from me to do this at the ass crack of dawn.” 

Dean and Cas burst into laughter at the same time, and Jimmy rolls his eyes with a grin. “Don’t ever say I’m not romantic. Gonna get some started.” 

After Jimmy does his morning shuffle out of their room, Dean says, “Did he do that so we could talk alone?” 

“If so, I have no idea what we’re supposed to be talking about. Do you?” 

“If we —” it’s hard to say it this time, like that would make it come too close to escape if it went wrong. “If we mated, it would be like this all the time, you know. Him trying to fuck with us.” 

“His loss,” Cas says. 

“Hey,” Dean says, running his hand through Cas’s hair. “Can we talk about this more later?”

Dean expects for hurt to twinge through Cas’s scent, but it doesn’t. Cas just pulls Dean down into a kiss and then another and then another. 

Coffee and breakfast and the ritual of listening to  _ Sunday Morning Coming Down  _ in between. And then back in bed, because it’s that kind of day, cloudy and dreamy. The kind of day where fucking feels more intimate than hot, all slow touches and sweet kisses. 

After, Dean stares at the ceiling, Cas and Jimmy cuddled next to him. Quietly, he says, “I’m afraid I’ll fuck it up.” Dean can feel Jimmy’s eyes on him but he keeps staring straight ahead. “I’ve never done anything right in my life.” 

“Hon, I’m sorry, but that’s ridiculous,” Jimmy says, squeezing Dean’s hand. “And, you know. Maybe one of us fucks it up. And then we figure it out and live happily ever after.” 

“Jimmy and I have had our fair share of arguments, and — mistakes,” Cas says, head propped up by an elbow to see Dean over Jimmy. “Isn’t that what mating is? A promise to stay, even when it’s hard?” 

Dean glances at them. Once he wished to share the open affection of their bed, and here he is. Once he knew there would never be anything between the three of them outside of heats, and here he is, echoing  _ I love you  _ at the end of every phonecall. 

“Yes,” Dean says to both of them. “I want to be your mate.” 

Jimmy scrambles over Cas —  _ oofs  _ all around — to straddle Dean’s hips. An hour ago Dean was knotted inside Jimmy just like this, and there’s a flicker of arousal in his gut with the memory. Just a flicker, because outside the madness of sharing heats, his dick has the usual note-quite-middle-aged recovery time. 

“I love you,” Jimmy says, his smile a little softer than his usual grin. He leans down and Dean accepts his kisses happily. Cas weaves his fingers with Dean’s and squeezes. 

“Do I — um.” Dean licks his lips, tries to tame his voice to a neutral tone instead of a mix of fear and awe. Not that he can hide the changes in his scent even if his voice doesn’t waver. “Do I get bites too?” 

Cas growls deep in his chest, nips sharply at the round of Dean’s shoulder. Jimmy says, “That’s a pretty clear affirmative.” 

“Could I — here?” Dean asks, thumb stroking the soft skin on Jimmy’s hip, just above where Cas already left his claim. 

Jimmy nods, looking like he can’t find words for once in his life, but Cas finds a couple. “And yours?” 

“I think that’s up to my alpha to decide,” Dean says, blushing. 

“Same place,” Cas says immediately, like he’s thought about it a lot. 

“Ok,” Dean says, nodding. “Ok. You guys have done this before, is there anything I should know about? Anything weird?” 

Jimmy laughs and leans down for a quick kiss. “Well, it fucking hurts at first, but then it… doesn’t.” 

Dean stares up at him, the moon-silver of his eyes, the scrub along his jaw, the crooked smile on his mouth. He wonders if he’ll see Jimmy differently once they’re mated. Jimmy stares back, serious and soft now. Just as soft, Jimmy says, “Bite me first.” 

Dean glances over at Cas, maybe a question, and Cas smiles. “I believe we give Jimmy whatever he wants.” 

Dean’s not sure there will ever be a time when all three of them in bed together doesn’t involve a laughing flailing of limbs. They manage to get Dean between Jimmy and Cas, and Dean gives Jimmy a long kiss before nosing against his neck. Jimmy tilts his head, baring his throat for Dean. Dean knows he’s ruby-eyed as he kisses down the pretty curve of Jimmy’s neck, but it doesn’t feel sexual. It feels like a quiet claiming, like he’s readying for what comes next. 

Dean bites at the top of Jimmy’s shoulder, just barely, and Jimmy gasps, even though Dean has bitten him far harder in the past. Cas is stroking Dean’s hair, and Dean’s losing his ability to separate their three scents in the air. 

Dean kisses down Jimmy’s chest, the softness of his stomach. Jimmy makes a small noise as Dean brushes his lips over the bite Cas left. Dean has never kissed it like this, open mouth and scraping of teeth. 

“Oh god,” Jimmy whispers. Dean can hear Cas’s breath speeding up next to him, even though all he’s doing is touching Dean’s hair and watching. 

Dean kisses to the side of it, just the brush of lips. “Here?” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy says, shakily. 

Dean bites. 

He knows how hard he’s bitten Jimmy before, knows how much harder he’ll have to do it to seal the bond. 

“Jesus fuck!” Jimmy says, definitely not in pleasure, but then Dean tastes the copper of blood and Jimmy shudders, the good kind now. 

It’s not magic, but it’s  _ something, _ a flood of hormones binding him to his omega. His mate. 

Dean doesn’t know how it happened, but Cas is holding his hand tight, Dean white-knuckled and watching blood well across the lines of the bite on Jimmy’s hip. The alpha inside him rumbles with pleasure and he leaves a gentle kiss over it, staining his lips red like his eyes. 

Dean takes a deep breath. Lets it out slow. Moves up Jimmy’s body to kiss him. The first kiss with his mate, his omega, his light, so he tries to make it a good one. He likes the way Jimmy smiles when he pulls back. He likes the way Jimmy’s eyes look almost golden in the afternoon sun. 

“Did I hurt you too much?” Dean murmurs, soft like a prayer. 

“Just the right amount of hurt,” Jimmy murmurs back. He leans up to kiss Dean’s forehead. “Thank you.” 

Dean looks over at Cas, who’s wearing this little half smile, like when he looks at Jimmy. Dean used to wish desperately that Cas would look at him like that, too, and here it is, happening. 

Dean turns over on his back and accepts a long kiss from Cas. Dean gives him a half-smile of his own and says, “You know I’m yours, right?” 

Cas strokes his thumb across Dean’s cheekbone and nods. 

“So, I think you should show me.” 

Cas’s eyes are so pretty. They suit him now, just a hint of the fire inside. Dean looks up at him, smiles, and tilts his chin to show his throat. Cas’s nails dig half-moons into Dean’s hip as he leans down to scent up the side of Dean’s neck, to the tender spot behind his ear. 

Dean sighs, a breathlessly happy noise, and he can practically hear Jimmy and Cas smiling. Cas noses against his throat again, bites, says into Dean’s skin, “You’re so beautiful.” 

He follows that pattern all the way down Dean’s body, bites and whispered love. “Here?” Cas says, kissing to the side of Dean’s hip bone. Dean knows the question isn’t just about where to bite. Just like when Dean asked Jimmy, it’s also  _ are you sure?  _

“Yeah, Cas, come on.” 

Cas and Jimmy’s teeth aren’t meant for this. They’re blunter, and Dean can feel the tear of skin. He learned as a kid how to hide pain, but he does suck in a short breath when the skin breaks, and then it’s not like that at all. It’s a piece falling into place. Going from  _ someone you go home to  _ to _ the one you come from.  _

It’s not magic, but it still feels like a spell, especially when Cas seals it with a red-toothed kiss on Dean’s mouth. Dean takes a deep breath, lets it out slow. They share more blood-deep bites, more kisses, and then just lay huddled together. Quiet for a bit, until after all of their bites have scabbed over. 

“Alphas,” Jimmy says, nuzzling against the back of Dean’s neck. “I really need someone to knot me right now.” 

It’s sexual, but it still doesn’t exactly feel that way. It feels like benediction. Even though their bites aren’t new, Dean wants to watch Cas fuck Jimmy, and he does watch the way Jimmy smiles, the way Cas cradles Jimmy’s face in his palm to kiss him, the way Jimmy’s thighs keep trembling after he comes. 

Dean takes a deep breath, and the scent of the whole room has changed. Before, it was three separate — though sometimes blurry-lined — scents. Now it’s one, with parts of each of them blended in. 

When Cas and Jimmy separate, Dean says, “This is — this is insane.” 

“Yeah. Holy shit.” 

“It was this intense when Jimmy and I mated, too,” Cas says. “It doesn’t last forever.” 

“No wonder mating time off is required,” Dean says. “I’m not sure I can operate anything but you right now.” 

Jimmy and Cas laugh, and Dean grins, and he thinks that he’s pretty fucking lucky that Charlie has that queer classifieds group on Facebook. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm sorry i'm so terrible at answering comments, but please know that every single one is so precious to me and keeps me going on the rough days. <3 thank you for being here!!
> 
> this is the first day of my life  
> i swear i was born right in the doorway  
> now i don't know where i am  
> i don't know where i've been  
> but i know where i want to go  
>  _[first day of my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZVwnj5NqyY) by bright eyes_


End file.
